Blade Of Kamikaze
by Eternal-DreamWriter
Summary: ஜThe sole 'survivor' of Konoha, who at age 24, sacrificed his own life to end the war until Kami revived him again; Immortal-Sage Naruto has been traveling around the world for the past few centuries to accomplish his mission; Now, he comes to the island of "Sabaody Archipelago" and meets a pirate crew called "Straw Hat" and gets dragged into another adventure. ღGod-like Naruto
1. Prologue:: Hero's Endless Story

**A/N:** Just to remind you guys, "Blade Of Kamikaze" means "Blade Of Divine Wind" in English xD I apologize if there's any errors or mistakes! Gladly accepts advice on grammar and such! I truly appreciate it! Thank you! This chapter was Beta-ed by _**YYuuuukkaannddaa**_ and_** SmartypandazOVERTAKER**_. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or One Piece! ... Though I'll love to... :D

**WARNING: **I tried not to make the characters OOC... I failed ^^" Im so sorry! I'll try to improve it if this story continues! Beware of cursing and bad language!

Talking: I LOVE RAMEN!

_Thoughts: Hm... I'm pretty sure I left my bowl of Ramen here... Where did it go?_

_**Kyuubi/Kurama: Ramen is delicious!**  
_

_**xxXXxx**_

**Summary: **Konohagakure has fallen and many lost their lives from the endless war. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto sacrificed his own life to defeat the legendary snake Sannin, Orochimaru, and prevented future destruction. However, The blonde miraculously revived from death and received immorality from Kami (God). After Two-thousand years of training; Immortal-Sage Naruto has been traveling around the Grand Line for the past few centuries to complete his mission to find the 'Child Of Prophecy', A pirate who's destined to become the Pirate King and help him/her to achieve that goal. Now, He comes to an island of 'Sabaody Archipelago' and meets a unique pirate crew called "Straw Hat" and gets dragged into another adventure. WARNING! MAJOR OCC! God-like/Strong/Angst Naruto!

_**xxXXxx**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_**T**h_**i**_s i**s** W_**a**_r..._

_I**t**'s t_h_e _**m**_om**e**nt _**o**_f _**t**_rut**h**..._

_Th**e** m_**o**_m_**e**_n__t **t**o l**i**e..._

_The **m**o_m_e_**n**_t t**o** fi_**g**_h**t**..._

_The moment to fight._

**_To fight._**

**_And to survive this battlefield._**

_._

**_._**

_._

_._

* * *

**_Prologue: Hero's Endless Story_**

* * *

**_._**

_._

_._

**.**

_Drip..., Drop_

Even though his body was soaked with the freezing rain that fell around him, he somehow managed to stay awake throughout this bloodied night with only the warmth of his tears and certain Demon fox's words to comfort him. Somehow managing his thin sanity to stay in control for the rest of this night filled with loneliness, sadness, and hate.

_Drip-Drop..._

Like tear drops from heaven, it was raining, The constant sound of dripping water drops echoed soundlessly throughout the eerie silence. Jewel-like rain drops endlessly fell from the darkened sky down to the crimson dampened ground in a harmonious rhythm that tore away certain someone's abandoned heart. Brief appearance of lightning flashed across the empty ruins of buildings, houses, and the once cheerful village's popular shops only remained into nothingness. Rain drops mercilessly splattered on the bloodied earth as thunder roared in anger and for quick moment, The light entirely showed the battlefield filled with corpse, blood, and broken weapons scattered across the Konoha village. Despite all the death throughout the land, lone figure still tried to live. Burning 'will' of life desperately tried to maintain its glowing brightness.

But the threatening darkness of death quickly approached and he was fully aware that he wasn't going to survive.

_Drip... ... Dro-...p..._

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was smiling, despite the tear and the pain said otherwise. Four years has passed since he defeated Madara and brought Sasuke back to Konoha, The Last Uchiha and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki fought and at the end Naruto barely won with numerous wounds over his body. Some were too deep and even Kyuubi couldn't heal it but he didn't mind because his scars was like a unforgettable memento that would never fade away and a proof that he actually brought his brother back. The blonde-haired Shinobi was currently Twenty-Four years old and became the Special ANBU Captain of Konohagakure no sato, His most famous nicknames were 'Fox' and 'Dancing Kamikaze'. He was famous and well-known throughout the world as the bravest hero of Konoha and all Five Great Shinobi Countries admired his strength. His greatest accomplishments included defeating Uchiha Madara in Fourth Shinobi World War, Resealing the destructive Juubi back to the moon, and brought peace within the nations. The illustrious blonde's legendary fighting skills frightened yet amazed everyone with his god-like speed and incomparable power that held lethal gracefulness. At such young age of 19, He achieved fullest control over Toad Sage Mode and Fox Sage mode. He was also the sole user of Kyuubi's chakra and successfully mastered few demon techniques. Proud son of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and hero of his village, and Uzumaki Kushina, a loving mother who also saved the Konohagakure no sato from Kyuubi.

But now, Naruto lay dying in the streets of the once proud village of Konohagakure, slumped against the wall of what was once a school, blood pooling around him which seems to be more than what the average human body could contain. Was he even a human? Naruto bitterly chuckled to himself until coughing harshly as blood painted his hands. He stared at the deep red wine-color and slowly lay his hand besides his broken body._  
_

Craters were visible on the grounds of Konoha no sato, no matter where you looked. And the houses and even the Hokage Tower were destroyed. It almost looked like a hurricane had just gone through the village, and not to mention the thousands of corpses lying in the streets, with their blood running in the ground with the rain. Their body didn't even resemble human anymore but mass of rotten flesh.

And only a true monster can do all this cruelty.

"Ku ku ku ku ku…" '_Speak of the devil...'_

Everything exploded into bright red and suffocating amount of killing intent blasted against the presence currently in front of him.

Naruto felt hate, anger, and burning-raw emotions of revenge as he heard the familiar disgusting laughter. It wasn't even a real laugh, just the sound of amusement, like those maniac and mad scientist who enjoys watching people's pain and deaths. A sound that was to make those who heard it realize that they were hopelessly outmatched and that their enemy didn't even feel it was worth the trouble of actually laughing at their wasted efforts. To let them know that they would soon die, just as their friends had, just as their people had, just as hundreds – maybe even thousands or more– had before them.

Lying broken and defeated at the feet of Sasuke, no, _Orochimaru_. The man who is responsible for this tragedy to happen, just because of his own greediness and ambition, he killed thousands of people.

Slowly Naruto lifted his head from the mud, spitting blood from his swollen lips and pushed his blond hair that was once beautiful like a bright sunlight but now a crimson red from blood away from his face so he could glare at the cruel eyes sparkling in amusement peering down at him from Sasuke's face.

"Orochimaru...!" Naruto angrily spatted at the mad scientist who fully controlled his brother's body.

"You're still alive Naruto-kun? Why don't you just give up and stay quiet? That way I can make your death _less_ painful." The snake chuckled in amusement and bitterly narrowed his slitted golden eyes in obvious distaste.

Snarling, Naruto gritted his teeth and reddish chakra flickered around him. Orochimaru in Sasuke's body was his most terrifying nightmares than he ever imagined. He knew this would've happened, the nightmare he was aware of but didn't face the fact and tried to escape the cruel reality that Orochimaru would soon take control of Sasuke. Perhaps his longtime happiness between his precious friends, _family_ and four years of everlasting peacefulness in Konoha made him forget the painful hardships he endured through his hellish childhood and loneliness. He only wanted the peaceful moments to last forever, But in the end, He was just a coward who couldn't face the harsh truth. He'd pretended to believe that Sasuke had truly defeated the snake Sannin, that the danger had passed with Akatsuki and Madara finally defeated, but, during those peaceful years Orochimaru was lying dormant within the last Uchiha. Slowly yet successfully gaining more and more power until the Snake Sannin was ready to take over and when he was; It happened almost instantly like a heartbeat. One day, through his ordinary routine as Konoha's Special Force leader, Naruto read countless reports and noticed many of them stated 'Uchiha Sasuke' has been doing some suspicious movements during his missions as ANBU- and the next thing the blonde-haired Anbu Captain knew, Orochimaru had miraculously returned with fully mastered 'Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan'. The Kyuubi's Jinchūriki and everyone tried to save Sasuke back from the evil hands but to no avail, The legendary Snake Sannin was stronger than the blonde thought he was. Several armies of Otogakure and other rebellious countries sent a surprise attack against the weakened Konoha and Orochimaru had once again used the forbidden Jutsu to forcefully bring back the legendary ninjas to life. The Suna, Mizu, Iwa, and Kuma tried to send reinforcements for Konoha but they were also attacked by the powerful enemies and couldn't help.

And now, the village that he loved so much was destroyed. The battles, the wars, losing people in such gruesome deaths, and now the once beautiful and peaceful home drastically turned into ruins with lone survivor. He wasn't able to save it, just as he hadn't been able to save Baa-chan or Kakashi-Sensei Or Sasuke or Sakura or any of his friends, his precious people. He didn't deserve to live with all those broken promises and the sacrifices he made and the mistakes he caused. Now, the one who is responsible for all those losses, pain, deaths merely stared down at him with a cruel expression that totally was misplaced on Sasuke's face as he amusingly watched Naruto pull himself up from the mud the rain caused… all the while making that annoying sound.

"Ku ku ku... Ku ku ku! You amuse me so much Naruto-kun... Why do you even try to live? You failed to protect your home, your friends, and saving Sasuke from me."

"Urusai! I'm... gonna... fuck'in kill you!" Naruto spatted as he wearily brought his hands in support and heavily panted from exhaustion and unavoidable pain throbbing through his chest.

_**'Kit...! Unleash me! I'll crush that annoying head into pieces! That motherfucking snake is gonna pay for looking down on me!' **_Kurama shouted angrily in Naruto's mind as the demon desperately tried to convince the blonde but even the Kyuubi was fully aware that Naruto didn't have much time, He was way beyond healing in both mentally and physically and even the strongest Nine-tail couldn't do anything against death.

_'Dammit...! Dammit! DAMMIT!' _The blonde cursed and helplessly watched as Orochimaru disgustingly took out a sword 'Kusanagi' from his mouth, The legendary blade blended with the ominous gray clouds and rain continued to fall from the darkened sky. Truly yet hopelessly, Naruto still wanted to fight, He wanted to kill this bastard who only brought death and hatred upon his precious comrades but to no avail..., He couldn't even move a muscle and unconsciously his mind slowly inched toward the darkness of eternal slumber.

"You failed to protect your friends from me! You were too weak to protect your so-called precious people!" The Snake Sannin chuckled amusingly.

"It's over Naruto-kun... You're going to die..., Any last words?" Orochimaru laughed cruelly as he gripped on the Kusanagi's handle and pointed its blade toward Naruto's chest, exact location where his beating heart was located. The blonde chuckled bitterly as his conscious started to fade away from losing too much blood and slowly little by little black spots invaded his mind. His world began to spin and stir, his surroundings darkening with coldness of rain splattered throughout his pale face. Helplessness and hopelessness painfully choked his throat and his eyes threatened to let out his tears in sadness and pain but no, he would rather die from blood loss than show any weakness in front of this disgusting Snake bastard. But in the end, nothing changed this harsh reality that he failed to protect his friends. Flickering light slowly began to disappear within Naruto's dull eyes until familiar powerful voice of Kyuubi suddenly echoed through his blurred mind and warmth spread throughout his cold body.

_**'Gaki... For the past few years you started to change and now you're like a whole different person. Where is that annoying brat who's always determined? Where is your nindo you truly believed in?' **_Kurama's crimson eyes softened but the burning emotion never wavered.

Naruto widened his eyes at demon fox's words.

**'_Have you truly lost the will to live_**? _**Did you really change who you are? Are you just gonna die and disrespect your friend's honorable death like nothing? They died trying to protect you! I know you're feeling this burning raw hate within you, I know you want to kill this bastard and save Sasuke right now. Just trust me like you always do, let me lend you my power! Don't be afraid against loneliness and sadness, You've got me..., Partner.'**_

Slowly, The blonde felt himself tremble in sadness and happiness as tears threatened to spill from his dull blue eyes.

_**'Since the day you accepted my existence, you entirely changed my views on the humans and the world because you trusted me! Now tell me, do you really want to die and let Orochimaru continue his madness?"**_

Surprised yet touched at the Kyuubi's passionate speech, Naruto ignored the Snake's venom words and repeated Kurama's questions. He quickly brushed away his tears away and softly smiled.

Since the day he obtained full control of Kurama's power and learned the demon fox''s true name, Their bond grew stronger and deeper. They understood each other more than anyone and Naruto knew Kurama understood his pain more than anyone. Suddenly, Flashes of unforgettable memories flew past him like a recorded images. He started to remember those peaceful days of Konoha, the fateful day when Iruka-Sensei accepted him not only as Shinobi but as precious family, the day when Team 7 was made, the times when he was surrounded by his precious friends, All those battles and hardships he endured throughout his life to become what he is known as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. It was true he changed and wasn't the naive shinobi that once believed the good always triumph over evil. He learned there will always be price and sacrifices that was often almost more than he could bear. Ever since the day he killed, It was the moment when Naruto let go of his childish ways of how the world worked or his belief that if he just tried hard enough he could do anything. Probably, his childish antics started to waver after Sasuke left the village and betrayed the blonde's trust or when Jiraiya died in such gruesome sudden death against Akatsuki's leader. The blonde tried to stay strong and brave but he just couldn't forget the sudden loss and betrayal. Somewhere in there, He'd knew he had to grow up and see just how terrible and frightening world he really lived in. But; Even with those losses and broken promises, he'd tried to push through, but it grew harder and harder. One by one, He painfully watched as his friends die and failed to save Sasuke from Orochimaru. To be honest, He didn't want to live anymore. He was just so exhausted... so tired...

Yet, Somewhere in his heart..., Deep within his darkness and broken soul, Naruto still wanted to live... He still wanted to live in this cruel world.

No matter how painful it is to live.

He had to move on.

He didn't want to die...

Not until he avenge his friend's death and truly bring peace to this Shinobi World.

'_**Answer me brat!'**_

Pair of cerulean eyes snapped open.

-_Kurama...- _Naruto's voice hardened in determination and called out the Kyuubi's name.

_-I'm sorry for the long wait partner..., Please... Lend me your power!-_

For few seconds, Kurama stared at his partner who had the same look of determination and unwavering courage. At such broken state in both mentally and physically, The fox demon knew Naruto wouldn't be able to control the nine-tail's power to the fullest. It would only bring disaster and pain... Even if Naruto manages to defeat Orochimaru right now, He would just face the harsh reality that his friends had already died along with his precious village ruined into nothingness and then blame himself again... over and over until he finally shatters apart like an fragile glass. At the end, He'll just live through regret, guilt, and sadness. Kurama/Kyuubi was a demon, One of the most powerful demon out of others, Mass of hate and anger, yet this unique blonde-shinobi changed him. He held one of the most pure, beautiful soul the Nine-tailed demon had ever seen through his past Jinchuurikis. At such young age, Naruto was isolated from others but he determinedly tried to make people accept him and he achieved that goal with everyone accepting and respecting him. Though he killed other humans and stole another life from same specie, it was to protect his precious people and his home village. Naruto clearly knew the pain of losing someone to the extent it was unbearable and watched countless unavoidable deaths within this world. Yet, He still managed to keep such pure heart and burning 'Will Of Fire'. Now, right at this moment, This young man is still determined to live in this blood-shedding world even though he is broken beyond repair. Kurama's respect for him deepened and his trust for the blonde strengthened.

'**Gaki... Take off the seal**'

Mustering all his strength Naruto fluttered his eyes open to see a familiar sight of darkened tunnel, and knee deep water before the large gate. No words passed between Kurama and Naruto, only looks of understanding and trust, the demon simply stared as Naruto hung his head and stepped up to the bars. His hand reached up and grabbed the seal upon the cage and pulled it away. There was an roar from within the cage as the doors burst open and Kurama stepped out, finally free. Pair of crimson eyes stared and the blues eyes stared back. Naruto didn't even flinch as the two giant paws closed around him. The blonde listened to his own heart beat as his conscious starts to darken.

_"Ba-thump"_

_..._

_"Ba-thump"_

_..._

_"Ba-thump"_

_..._

_"Ba-thump"_

_..._

_"Ba-thump..."_

_..._

_"Ba...- Thump..." _

_His heart beat completely stopped._

_And..._

_The beast roared his mightiest shout._

_._

_._

_Pair of demonic crimson eyes opened._

_..._

Orochimaru grinned and gripped on the katana's handle as Kusanagi's silver blade slowly pierced through Naruto's skin. The Snake Sannin delightfully watched in sick pleasure as red blood tickled down from the small cut on blonde-haired man's scarred chest.

"Goodbye... Uzumake Naruto, You failed to protect your love ones and your village. Your idiotic beliefs made this weak village to fall and your soul would never be in peace... Once you die I'll trap you into my illusions and make you feel pain of your death for eternity!" Orochimaru shouted in glee as he was about to stab the blonde right through his heart. But, suddenly the legendary sword shattered into millions of pieces as the Snake Sannin widened his eyes in shock, He tried to jump away but his movements were quickly prevented by a red claw gripping tightly around the Sannin's body. Torturous pain coursed through his body like a streaming flames wrapping around him; Orochimaru screamed in pain as pair of eyes that was once blue turned into crimson-red stared into the snake's frightened and shocked eyes. Naruto's appearance drastically changed and the Sannin realized it wasn't the blonde himself but the demon fox taking control.

With some difficulty, The Snake Sannin instantly freed himself from the vicious red chakra and stepped back few meters away from the Nine-Tailed Fox's Jinchuriki.

Hate,

Anger,

and uncontrollable insanity reflected upon '_Naruto_'s maddening expression.

"_**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Kyuubi-Naruto let out a ear-piercing roar as scarlet wind whipped around him and screamed with fierceness as it scorched and cut everything that it came in contact with, while the ground flattened from the mere pressure upon the nine-tail's beastly power. Orochimaru's eyes grew even wider when he saw nine tails of pure red chakra emerged from thin air and danced widely throughout the village. The debris, buildings, and even trees was sent flying before the storm finally died down.

"How...?" Orochimaru was frozen from absolute shock and shivered slightly from the unbearable fear weighing upon his heart.

"W-WHAT! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GAIN CONTROL! NARUTO LOST HIS REASONS TO LIVE! HOW?!" Through disbelief and anger Orochimaru shouted at the Kyuubi-Naruto who grinned evilly.

"_**Looks like your plan didn't succeed as you planned**_." Kyuubi-Naruto taunted. "_**Just because Gaki is being a whiner, doesn't fucking mean I'll just be a good fox and get killed by none other than a freaking snake**._"

Regaining his calmness and through his ragged breath, Orochimaru started to laugh hysterically and his eyes showed amusement though he was in intense pain. "You're too late demon... You can't kill me now! I took over Sasuke's body and I have the fullest control of Mangekyo Sharingan! You'll never defeat me!" The snake spatted and continued to laugh. Spiraling red swirled around Orochimaru's eyes and took its shape into commas of Sharingan. "HAHAHA... YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

Confidently yet desperately, Orochimaru reared his head back and from his mouth he spatted hundreds of venomous snakes that flew towards Kyuubi-Naruto and swords sprouted from each one's mouth intent on piercing the blonde-haired man. Kyuubi-Naruto only stood still, and with millimeter left between the lethal reptiles and nine-tailed fox, a crimson-chakra laced claw pierced through the snakes. Scorching red flames lit up the cloudy sky and the serpents hissed in pain as they all simply reduced into grayish ashes before completely vanishing. This caught Orochimaru by surprise and shock; He never thought the legendary demon fox would posses such skill and control with god-like speed and power,

"_**Pathetic.**_" Scarlet eyes narrowed toward the old serpent. "_**How unpleasant for using such miserable excuse of power.**_"

Kyuubi-Naruto growled inhumanly and pointed his index finger toward the Snake Sannin. "_**Disappear**_."

The instant Orochimaru had seen the growing ball of red energy at Kyuubi-Naruto's fingertip, the Sannin had sensed the unbearable bloodlust and power within it.

"Shit." The Snake muttered as he quickly bit his finger and flashed through a short chain of hand seals. He knew that if he took a direct hit from whatever the monster was planning, he knew he would not survive.** "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Rashomon!"**

As soon as Orochimaru slammed his palm into the ground, a seal of intricate writing flowed out around it and with an explosion of smoke and debris, a colossal gate bearing a demonic visage rose from the ground in front of the Sannin. And not a moment too soon. The instant the Rashomon rose to its full height, Kyuubi-Naruto fired his Bijuu Dama. The ensuing explosion was massive. The sphere of beastly red energy slammed into the gates of Rashomon but even the most defensive shield couldn't bear the incredible tension and instantly vaporized like a snowflake in Hell. Luckily for Orochimaru the gate served its purpose enough as the Bijuu Dama had been deflected enough and missed by at least two feet from him.

The Snake Sannin was wide eyed and fearful when the dust and debris finally cleared and saw how devastating the Kyuubi's power is. Orochimaru had never seen anything so destructive in his entire life. For a Jinchuriki to wield this power, it was unreal and incredible for such creature to exist.

_'I must have it, He'll make a great experiment and I can take advantage of his incredible powers to destroy other Shinobi Countries. '_

However, it would seem that Orochimaru was caught up with his delightful thoughts and didn't notice the growing tension around Kyuubi-Naruto.

A fatal error.

Suddenly, Kyuubi-Naruto swept his clawed hand in an upward slice as crimson hellfire ignited from his palms. The flames roared and scorched throughout the field and trapped the Snake Sannin within its fire tornado. The look of shock on Orochimaru's face was priceless. Until the Sannin cursed and summoned a water dragon to vaporize the unbearable heat and fire. Explosion of mist exploded between them as everything became foggy and unclear.

"I must admit you're strong Kyuubi No Yoko... But enough is enough! DIE!"

Kyuubi-Naruto looked at the sudden appearance of Orochimaru out of the corner of his eye. The Snake Sannin having suddenly appeared behind him, a kunai poised to strike.

"_**Shut up****.**"_

A single word held so much power and emotions behind it and caused untold pain for the Sannin. Suddenly, The blonde appeared in front of the surprised Snake Sannin as crimson inferno exploded around them. Kyuubi-Naruto's hand was pressed against the Orochimaru's bloodied chest, covered in a halo of red chakra. Orochimaru's eyes widened in pain as the Bijuu Dama blasted him square in the chest and sent him flying uncontrollably through the air, crashing through several buildings before smashing into the ground heavily.

"B-bastard..."

The Nine-Tail Jinchuriki looked over to where Orochimaru was sprawled with emotionless expression on the blonde's face. The Snake Sannin was heaving himself up, one of his arms missing, torn off most likely when it was perfectly hit by the Bijuu Dama. In addition to the missing limb, Orochimaru's shirt was in tatters and his chest bloodied from the intense power the Bijuu Dama had inflicted upon him. But he was alive nonetheless.

_**"So? Tell me, How do you want to die?"**_ Kyuubi-Naruto sent a shivering sinister smirk toward the Snake Sannin.

"You think you can kill me." Orochimaru gasped as he coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood. "You are an infant before the power of the Snake."

_**"Wrong answer." **_Uncontrollable blood lust and vicious red chakra exploded around the blonde-haired man.**  
**

Orochimaru was frozen in the most pure and unrestrained moment of fear he had ever encountered. Nothing came close to this moment, not his loss to Hanzo the Salamander with his former teammates, nor his fight with his Sensei when the old man had sealed his arms and threatened to end his aspirations.

To make matters worse for the Sannin, the world itself seemed to reflect his feelings as the sky darkened and the heavens rained darkness itself.

Gracefully, The Kyuubi-blonde crouched in front of the half-unconscious Orochimaru.

_**"Traitor Sannin..., This is the end of your meaningless destruction and madness." **_Kyuubi-Naruto grinned. _**"Any last words?"**_

"... You...!" Orochimaru growled angrily until dissolving into maddening chuckles. "I'm immortal! Your pitiful existence will never defeat me! Never!"

The snake rudely spitted blood at the blonde-haired man's cheek. Instantly; Kyuubi-Naruto's grin fell and emotionless facade took its place on his face as he slowly wiped off the spit. Explosion of red chakra exploded throughout the ground and maddening grin split through the Kyuubi's face, promising destruction and pain.

Kyuubi's red chakra changed its formless shape into a clawed hand and gripped itself around the Snake Sannin as imperishable crimson flames ignited throughout the raining sky.

Suddenly, Orochimaru's laughter turned to piercing scream as blood splattered and sound of bones being crushed gotten louder and louder every second as it echoed throughout the rain. Harshly against the ground, Kyuubi-Naruto released Orochimaru from the grip and his crushed body limply fell toward the earth. The Snake-Sannin painfully clutched on his now smashed eyes with his unbroken left arm and continued to scream in agony and pain. Suddenly, the red chakra wavered and then vanished until the vortex of red chakra exploded and expanded outward uncontrolled, swallowing the last of the great Sanin into burning hell. It was primal agony of intense pain, torn from that individual burning pain of red chakra that hissed and burned the snake's skin mercilessly. It was the most horrible thing you would ever feel, and the pain of endless agony and crimson flame-like chakra continued to wrap itself around Orochimaru's neck, chest, torso, arms, eventually reaching his face; spreading and consuming the rest of his body like wild fire.

"AHHHHHH!" Orochimaru rasped out and screamed until his vocal-cord was now half-burned and was unable to scream any further but the pain was unbearable he threw himself upon the muddy ground, stopped, dropped, and rolled, desperately trying to stop the intense pain but to no avail. Unlike the other flames of chakra origin, these demon-made flames didn't extinguished but grew brighter and stronger. Rain continued to fall and Kyuubi-Naruto smirked icily as the crimson chakra vanished from Orochimaru's body, only to reveal his legs, his both arms and eyes burned to ashes yet there still was smile on that pale face of Sasuke as if it was saying You-can't-defeat-me-I'm-IMMORTAL

"**_I know what you're thinking... Ya think you're all immortal and shit just because you finally have Uchiha's body? Think again_.**" With a snap of his fingers, Swirls of red-chakra gracefully gathered around Kyuubi-Naruto's hands and worked their way up his arms, the chakra suddenly grew stronger, denser and more brighter. He didn't unleash the energy, yet. He held up his right hand casually above his head and his scarlet eyes watched the half-burnt shocked face of Orochimaru amusingly, Kyuubi-Naruto mouth moved into a sinister smile. The chakra grew larger. Crimson energy began to course around his body, lighting up the clouded sky into crimson daylight.

He snapped his fingers again, his hand crooking upward as spiraling red chakra swirled into huge mass of glowing red sphere. They shifted and formed into a shape of large chakra-crimson claw. Its shape was terrifying and frightening with nail-like blade glinted in predatory glow and obviously screamed for blood.

"_**Orochimaru... I'm not a human, I'm a demon. I show no mercy nor I feel anything when I kill, I rather enjoy watching people in pain and see their life fading away in their eyes.**_" Kurama chuckled deeply and aimed his chakra-claw in front of Orochimaru's burned and broken body. It's tip already making hissing sounds as it contacted with the Sannin's chest. The look on the Sasuke's face wasn't smiling anymore smile but soundless scream seemed to escape from his mouth.

**"_Just because you gain control over Sasuke doesn't mean you're Sasuke himself... And Naruto knows that... That's why he's letting me gain control of his own body and gives me the permission to destroy Sasuke's body. The Last-Uchiha's soul doesn't remain in that body anymore... NOW FUCKING BURN IN DEMON FIRE AND FEEL THE PAIN OF YOUR DEATH FOR ETERNITY!_**" It was done in a heart beat as Kurama slashed his claw downward and the remaining body of Sasuke instantly turned to ashes but the soul of Orochimaru continued to burn in agony until it vanished and soundless scream continued until disappearing through out the rain.

Finally, Through pain and losses, Orochimaru, who was the last remaining Sannin, was defeated and would never return again.

"**...**" Kyuubi-Naruto remained silent and closed his eyes as rain splattered against his bloodied face. The comforting soothingness of water slowly washed away the sinful blood stains and gore from his body. Content feelings took place on his scarred heart and wistful smile spread throughout his face.

No more pain...

No more losses...

Orochimaru's future destruction and madness is now forever prevented.

The war finally ended.

"_**Naruto... You fuck'in owe me ramen after this shit is over.**_" Bitterly, Kyuubi chuckled and rain splattered his scarred face before splitting into tired yet soft smile. "**_Thanks for everything, Partner_.**"

Slowly, Kurama's conscious left the control as Naruto's appearance changed back to normal and pair of crimson eyes quickly lost their scarlet color and turned back to the original electrifying blue.

The rain finally stopped and gray clouds disappeared within the strong yet gentle breeze as the warm soft rays of the sunlight finally began to pierce down into the ruins of Konoha village, lovingly embracing the scarred quivering body of a young man who had somehow managed to survive this torturous war. He smiled tiredly and stared at the clear blue sky, white clouds seemed to dance around him and soft wind brushed across his cheeks. His heartbeat significantly started to lose their rhythmic beat with single thought flew past his mind. '_Thanks buddy... I'm grateful to have a partner and friend like you, Kurama.' _Now Sasuke can finally rest from all those pain and sufferings, The last-Uchiha can finally meet his older brother Itachi in peace. His brother can finally meet his family at the afterlife. Intense pain began to course throughout his body and the blonde soundlessly screamed as he harshly coughed out blood in agony. That's when he truly realized and had to accept this reality.

_'Am I going to die...?'_

Naruto already knew he was going to die but this truth only made him completely calm and relaxed. His soul didn't ache in fear nor loneliness anymore but a familiar warmth of 'hope' bloomed brightly throughout his heart, Naruto wishfully hoped that he could finally meet his friends and families at the afterlife. He wanted to see their smiles again, he wanted to apologize for his mistakes and broken promises, he wanted to embrace them with all his heart and finally cry out his sealed emotions. One last time... He wanted to see them one last time before going to hell.

Friends, Family... Comrades of Konoha.

The cheerful eye-smile of his sensei, Hatake Kakashi. The gentle yet passionate smiling face of Haruno Sakura, his sister-like figure. Uncaring but kindness hidden underneath that emotionless facade of Uchiha Sasuke, his brother-like figure. The gluttonous grin of Akamichi Chouji. The lazy disinterested stare of Nara Shikamaru and his lazy smirk. The shy yet courageous sparkling eyes of Hyuuga Hinata. The stoic face of Aburame Shino. The boasting cheerful grin of Inuzuka Kiba. The slightly disapproving, but kind and caring, glare of Yamanaka Ino. The stoic and loyal gaze of Hyuuga Neji. The everlasting youthfulness and excited Rock Lee. The smiling Tenten and her proud warrior's soul. The wise yet cheerful eye of the Sandaime Hokage. Depth of endless dream reflected upon the eyes of Jiraiya-sensei. The drunk sleeping form of Tsunade-Baachan, the Godaime Hokage. The motherly yelling picture of Shizune. The bearded and smoking Sarutobi Asuma. The bright red glistening eyes of Yuuhi Kurenai. The childish and admiring gaze of Konohamaru. The countless faces of the citizens of Konoha. The hundreds and thousands of people across the Shinobi countries who had been mercilessly killed in the rampage of the Orochimaru and his Otogakure armies.

_Sasuke... Sakura... Kakashi-sensei... _

_Iruka-sensei..._

_ Hinata... Kiba... Shino... _

_Lee... Tenten... Neji... _

_Shikamaru... Chouji... Ino..._

_Konohamaru...,_

_Jiji...,_

_Ero-Sennin...,_

_Tsunade-Baachan...,_

_Gaara...,_

_Everyone... I'm sorry._

Lone tear slid down his cheeks and his chest suddenly ached in suffocating emotions.

_Dad... Mom... Thank you._

Thoughts about his loving and caring parents warmed his heart to the deepest core, Naruto softened his eyes before snapping out from his daze and withered painfully at the throbbing headache swarming around his mind like a soundless yet screeching music. Crimson-blood pooled around his broken figure as torturous intensity wrapped around his shattered soul. Pain..., Only pain and agony embraced his body like a blazing flames of hell fire lashing out in hunger. Feeling death nearby, The scream died out in his throat and his ragged breath slowly lessened its pace as every seconds passed. His eye lids suddenly felt heavier and without a second thought, Naruto unconsciously smiled toward the crystal blue sky.

His heart beat wavered.

_5.._

"Sayonara..."

_4.._

_3.._

_2.._

He softly whispered.

_1..._

"Arigato Minna."

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto entirely closed his eyes and the melodious heartbeat against his chest faded away into eternal silence.

He'll never wake up from this peaceful slumber ever again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or so he thought...,

The poor blonde would never guess what Kami had planned out for him in the near future...

* * *

**Xxx Blade Of Kamikaze:: Prologue xxX**

* * *

.

.

_There once was pirate named Gold Roger, who was the King of the Pirates._

_He had fame, power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams._

_And now... The Great Treasure Of One Piece became every pirate's dream to achieve!_

_._

_._

**_While in LogueTown..._**

.

.

.

Heavy tension shadowed the silent crowd, they waited nervously as the legendary man stood before them high above on the platform. His face was slightly shadowed but his huge grin brightened for attention. He was determined, that's for sure, He seemed like a fearless man who knows no fear but believes in his own way, own path. Two blades were aimed toward his chest; the sharp steel hungry for blood and would be painted red just in few seconds.

"My treasures...?" Rumbling deep voice broke the silence, and it was none other than from the Pirate King, Gold Roger, who achieved fame, power, and wealth beyond wildest dreams. He obtain everything a man can wish for.

"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it. Seek it out! I left everything in my life at that place!" Those were his last words as the blade pierced through his chest. His smile didn't waver as his life faded away, The crowd stood in shock before roar of cheers erupted. Explosive shouts were heard and promises were made to find the legendary treasure, One Piece.

And Twenty-years from now on...,

There would be a certain adventurous Straw-hat boy who vowed to achieve his longtime dream along with his loyal comrades.

To become a Pirate King!

.

.

.

* * *

**Mysterious Dimension...**

_._

**_._**

_._

_Amusement._

_Megami, the holy goddess, watched over the both world in amusement and sadness._

_She was amused by the Gold Roger's admirable death and respected him till the end._

_However, She was angered by the mere idiotic _mortal _mainly known as Orochimaru who foolishly believed he was immortal._ _That disgusting thing will be forever sealed upon hell's prison and never to be revived again._

_A look of grief washed over Megami's beautiful face as she watched Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto's pure soul ascended toward the heavens._

_No, not yet._

_He's too precious to die and waste his amazing talents,_

_Suddenly, another presence appeared behind her and the goddess smiled sweetly at the familiar aura. Megami turned to see the shadowed figure standing across the room. Pink hair swayed gently against the cool breeze and passionate emerald eyes glistened with invisible tears. Pretty midnight blue kimono with a red sakura petal designs hung around her slim and graceful form. White chain bracelet around her left wrist jingled in harmonic rhythm and echoed loudly throughout the hallway. Haruno Sakura stepped forward with determined expression on her face._

_"What is it Sakura-chan?" Megami questioned her beloved soul._

_"Megami-sama... Pardon for my rudeness but i-is Naruto here yet?" Sakura asked with hopeful yet sorrowful tone. Ever since she came to this place known as "heaven", It's been her routine to ask the goddess if Naruto has arrived yet._

_"Why yes, He successfully defeated Orochimaru and ended the war." Megami said with a wistful expression. "However, he lost his life after he finally brought peace throughout the Shinobi world."_

_Haruno Sakura felt her heart skip a beat at the sudden news and bit her lip to refrain herself from crying. Relief, happiness, and guilt painfully created knots inside her stomach. The ex-medic unconsciously gripped onto the edge of her kimono's sleeve, not caring if it'll make wrinkles along the silky woven material._

_"Naruto..." Sakura staggered breathlessly and tried not to cry as she held back the tears that threatened to overtake her. "I'm so proud of you..."_

_"His soul will be arriving soon." Megami whispered but the pink-haired maiden clearly heard it._

_Sakura held her breath and forced herself not to cry but admiration and hope bloomed within her heart. _

_"C-can we meet him? My friends will love to hear this news! We've been waiting for him ever since everyone came to this place. Sasuke... Kakashi-sensei... Tsunade-sama.. Shikamaru... Ino.. Chouji... Kiba... Hinata... Shino... Lee... Tenten... Neji... and me. We all want to apologize to him... We selfishly died and made Naruto suffer through pain, guilt, and bloodshed. We literally forced him to fight the war alone without us. I-... We abandoned him." Sakura clenched her hands into a tight fist as she remembered Naruto's guilt-filled expression before she died in his arms. 'I'm so sorry Naruto... Please forgive us.' The pink-haired shinobi thought to herself with guilt and sadness filling her heart._

_"No." Megami sternly said and forced herself to stare at Sakura's heartbroken expression. "I can't let you and your friends meet him right now. When the time is right, I'll let you guys see him but not now."_

_"E-eh? Why! He's my precious brother and best friend! Everyone is waiting for him! We all want to meet him and never leave his side ever again!"_

_"Sakura..."_

_"NO!"_

_Sakura bellowed with greenish aura surrounding her body,_

_"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY! NEVER!"_

_The pink-haired maiden rushed forward with her fist aimed toward the calm-looking goddess._

_"SHANNARO!"_

_The fist met with the concrete ground and cracked it from pure strength as debris flew throughout the air, Sakura quickly turned to locate the female deity but it was too late. Megami reappeared behind her and restricted her movements by creating chains around Haruno's body._

_"I'm sorry." Megami snapped her fingers and halo of silver-white light enveloped Sakura as the pink-haired medic widened her eyes in surprise and struggled against the glowing bindings. She fiercely glared toward the deity before she felt sudden sleepiness dulling her senses and wave of dizziness crashed into her. After few moments of fighting against her consciousness, Sakura finally fell into deep slumber. The goddess sighed and used her teleportation technique to send away the sleeping form of Sakura back to her room. Megami made sure to brainwash her mind and reset her memories about this event. Quietly sighing, Megami slumped against her couch._

_Megami never hesitated on anything but this was completely a different story. It took her very long time to decide whether she should let Naruto rest in peace or give him another chance in life. She may be selfish and cruel on this decision but she couldn't allow Naruto to die like that and meet his friends at the afterlife right now. It was too early for such beautiful and purest soul to rest in peace._

_The goddess wanted him to become her right-hand warrior._

_To be more succinct, She wanted Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto to join her family._

_She wanted to teach him the incredible power of gods and make him a immortal. He's been through many things since his hellish childhood and Megami couldn't help but pity the young human and gift him second chance in life again._

_She wanted him to learn the true meaning of life and create new bonds with people again._

_Until then, She didn't want Sakura or her friends to know about him. Not yet. _

_'Okay then... Time to summon him here.'_

_A smile was placed on her face as she thought about her ideas. Closing her eyes, a faint white light began to glow all around her as sphere of light erupted from her hands and were placed in front of her. Opening her eyes, which were shining an intense white-bluish light, she began to summon the soul of 'Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto'._

_Flashes of blue and orange erupted in front of her until they formed into a shape of familiar blonde-haired man with whisker-like cheeks._

_Patiently, Megami waited for any signs of life from the body._

_Suddenly, Slow and steady breathing could be heard from the newly reborn Namiakze-Uzumaki Naruto as his chest ascended up and descended down with every new breath of life._

_Megami's golden eyes brightened in happiness and she motherly smiled._

_"Welcome back, Naruto."_

* * *

**A/N:** Mmk... This was just some Prologue and I was too lazy to edit it. Sorry! xD I'll redo this chapter to more newer version if I have time~, Those who are waiting for an update for my story **M:I:N:E** and **Burning Ashes**, I'm almost finished with their up-coming chapters! Thank you for your patience! Arigato! I apologize for the LONG FREAKING long delay... Writer's block and plot bunny hates me so much... I'll update in week or so! Thank you! :)

**Translation:**

*****Kamikaze- Divine Wind

*Kunai- A hand-blade that is commonly used by Ninja

*****Baka- Stupid

*Urusai- Shut Up

*****Sayonara- Goodbye

*Arigato- Thank you

*****Minna- Everyone

*Megami- Goddess

_**Next Chapter: **_Decision Of Second Lifetime

**Preview:**

Right at this moment, Naruto felt like a sharp knife stabbed through his heart, a VERY sharp knife. Emotions of despair and sadness filled his throat as it came crashing down on him. He was about to cry any moment but still could't accept the shocking fact he just heard from the Megami. It was just impossible! How could this happen? Was it even possible for such tragedy to happen? No, He didn't believe it, He didn't _want_ to believe it. Regaining his voice and taking deep breaths Naruto slowly stared into a beautiful golden eyes of brunette-haired beauty.

"Are you... serious?" His voice wavering slightly and hoped that it was all a lie, just his imagination he heard from her. Megami raised her brow and smiled amusingly, her eyes twinkled in silent laughter as she tried her best not to laugh but was having hard time not to.

"Yes, I'm serious." She managed reply and felt twinge of guilt but mostly amusement when the blonde widened his eyes and gaped. Looking like a kicked puppy that has been kicked twice, no, three times. Or like a kitty that has been dumped into a water, Megami laughed at the hilarious thoughts.

"WHAT? SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT A WORLD YOU'RE GONNA SEND ME DOESN'T HAVE RAMEN? WHAT!" Naruto screamed, The blonde couldn't believe his ears and was about to faint from too much shock. This women was insane!

"Is it that big of a deal?" The brunette joked.

"YES, YES IT IS! I DON'T WANNA GO ANYMORE!"

"Well too bad."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? NO RAMEN? WHAT! THAT'S JUST... URGH!" Naruto cried in frustration as he gripped his hair.

"How can you even love those stuff? I think soba is way better than those noodle crap."

"WHAT! You have no sense of taste Megami! Ramen is the best! Ramen is the food of god! Nothing can beats its wonderful taste! And FOR YOUR INFORMATION this soba crap you're talking about IS part of noodle family. BAKA!" Yelled Naruto.

"Whatever... Smartass..." Megami whispered the last part but Naruto clearly heard it.

"I HEARD THAT!"

See?


	2. Decision Of Second Lifetime

**A/N: **Hi~ I was bored so I made a second chapter for this story! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Im very grateful! I apologize for the OOCness and I'll try my very best to improve! Once again thank you so much! x)

**WARNING!**

***Cursing or bad language.**

***EXTREMELY OOC.**

***Strong Naruto.**

**Disclamier: **I do NOT own One Piece or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden... Though I will one day xD Just kidding.

* * *

Chapter 2: Decision Of Second Lifetime

* * *

**xxxx**

_Never again... I would never repeat the same mistake again._

**xxxxx**

_._

**"Kit! Kit! Wake up!"**

_._

_'Kurama...?'_

_._

**"Wake up!"**

_._

_'Am I dead?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'..Where am I?...'_

Slowly and cautiously, Pair of blue eyes opened but flinched from the sudden blinding white brightness. For few moments Naruto laid on the ground as his mind quickly tried to process his situation. Numerous questions stormed through his head, Wasn't he suppose to die? Didn't he NOT survive after he defeated Orochimaru? Then why..., Why was his heart beating again? Why is he feeling this familiar sensation of being alive?

Taking deep breath and calming his nerves, Naruto came up with a single conclusion that seemed unreal and exceeded any knowledge he had.

He was alive, somehow being back to life.

"I'm... alive?" He spoke in disbelief.

Slowly Naruto pushed himself up until he was standing and looked around the strange nothingness; only white -colored surroundings entered his vision. The very confused blonde looked down to see himself wearing his usual ANBU armor on top of his favorite orange shirt, black pants and a crystal necklace around his neck. He was also wearing fingerless black gloves and a tattoo carved in his right shoulder; its crimson design resembled spiraling fox. His prized katana was strapped on his back and his fox mask strapped on his left-side. Strangely, His wounds were healed completely.

_'Kurama...?'_

**'What is it Gaki?'**

_'What the hell is going on? Why am I even alive! Wh-'_

**'Shut up Kit, Your annoying voice is giving me headache' **Naruto sighed and felt slight irritation at the demon's attitude, though he was used to it by now but this wasn't the time. He needed answers and he needed them _now_. Wandering around the nothingness, he released small amount of his chakra to detect any exists but in the end he found nothing.

"Hello..." Naruto called out hoping for someone to reply back but no response came.

"Just where am I-"

Suddenly feeling a presence behind him, He quickly turned and took out his katana from the sheath as he steadied his form into defense mode. His eyes concentrated in alert but widened in surprise when he saw a woman with kind smile. She had a long brunette hair and rich golden eyes that held warmth and motherly kindness. She was dressed in what looked like a traditional kimono with fiery fire designs. Overall, She looked beautiful.

**"_I have always wanted to meet you Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki..."_** She said fondly as her smile widened in happiness.

"Who are you?" The blonde ANBU said calmly, he was still cautious and gripped on his katana.

_**"Its okay, I would not harm you my dearest one... I just want to talk." **_The mysterious woman spoke.

Naruto furrowed his brow and stared into her eyes, searching for anything suspicious or any intentions. After few moments he smiled and sheathed his katana back. The woman seemed confused at how quick he accepted her.

_**"You trust me already?"**_ She said, her voice laced with curiosity.

Naruto nodded. "Yep! You don't look like bad person!" She seemed to smile happily at his answer.

_**"Thank you Naruto..."**_ Naruto chuckled in response before getting serious again.

"No prob, but can I ask where I'm right now? And how do you know my name?"

_**"To answer your question, you are in a place known as 'Euthophia"; A place where souls rest in peace and I have known you for very long time. And to answer your question at the beginning... my name is Kami, though I would rather be called Megami."**_ For a few moments, the blonde ANBU stood in shock as he tried to understand what she just said. And when he did, his eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. Megami? Goddess? WHAT!

"Wait... Y-you're Megami!? Then, that means I really did die?"

_**"Yes, you're here because you died but also for finishing your duty as Child Of Prophecy..."** _Before Naruto can ask what she meant, she gestured her hand for silence.

_**"I'll answer your questions later... But now, There's some special guests who wants to meet you." **_Megami smiled when the blonde tilted his head confusingly.

_'Guests?'_

_**'You'll see them in a bit Gaki...' **_The Nine-Tail's voice echoed his mind.

Naruto felt more confused that even Kurama knows who it is; Suddenly pair of familiar chakra made his eyes widen and before he can turn to see who it is, Someone embraced him from behind. He tensed at how familiar warmth seem to spread his body and noticed the person had very smooth, gentle and warm hands, A motherly warmth Naruto always loved. It was a kind of warmth that he could never forget. Happiness filled his heart as he slowly turned around and as soon as he saw who he thought it was, tears came streaming out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Standing there in front of him was none other than his mother, his savior, Kushina Uzumaki.

"M-Mom?" He whispered, still couldn't believe she was right in front of him.

"Hello sweetheart..." Kushina said with a warm smile that only a mother could produce as tears fell from her eyes. It was a smile that made Naruto's heart swell up in warmth and happiness. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close as tight as he could, thinking that if he let go she would disappear. So many emotions stirred the blonde's mind but felt swirl of relief and calmness when she tightly embraced him back. Suddenly a sob escaped his throat but didn't bother to hold it back; He was just so happy.

"I'm so happy to see you again Naruto... Look at you, you're all grown up and handsome! I'm so proud of you..." She said lovingly and stroke his hair.

"I've missed you so much..." Naruto said through his sobs, he couldn't hold in his feelings anymore. He was just relief to see his mother again.

"And I missed you too," Kushina said as she smiled softly. "I love you so much."

Hearing his mom say she loved him made Naruto smile the biggest smile he haven't done for a very long time. Not a fake smile like he use to wear when he was younger, Not a fake smile to hide that he was in pain and loneliness. But a true smile full of love and happiness.

Megami silently watched the scene in front of her and smiled happily. Nothing was beautiful than love and happiness between a child and parent.

After few moments, Kushina released her tight embrace and stood away from Naruto in arm-length as she stared at him in motherly loving eyes for few minutes. "Look at you... You really have grown up into a great man and judging from your looks, you became a ANBU? I'm so proud of you!" She embraced him again as the blonde chuckled happily before smiling widely when another familiar presence approached.

"Well he is our son, of course he'll turn into a great man." Came a teasing voice, Naruto looked over and saw his father and his hero Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato standing there smiling proudly at him.

"Dad...!" Naruto ran over to his father and tackled him into a hug which knocked the two down on to the ground. A groan of pain came from Minato as Naruto give him a sheepish grin, forgetting that he was a adult.

Standing up again Minato looked at Naruto and saw how much he had grown, swell of pride filled up the older blonde's heart. "You've made me very proud Naruto..." Minato said placing his hand on top of Naruto's head. "I always knew you were destined for great things."

Suddenly after hearing those words from his father, Naruto felt sadness and guilt once again surrounded his heart; both Minato and Kushina noticed before giving him a hug. "Naruto... You did everything you could and tried to protect everyone. Even though at first people didn't accept you for who you are, you never give up and always stood strong and determined. You destroyed Akatsuki and saved countless people, You defeated Madara and became a hero for ending the Fourth Great Shinobi Alliance War. Even if you were in deepest darkness, you still sacrificed for others... So don't ever blame you self Naruto... Never. You deserve to be happy, its okay to forgive yourself... Don't shoulder the pain anymore Naruto..." Minato whispered as he stared into his son's blue eyes.

"I failed...I couldn't save them! My friends... People in Konoha... I-" Kushina cut him off and hugged tightly around her son.

"You've made all of us very proud Naruto. Don't you ever think that you failed to save them because you truly did save their hearts from darkness and also give them love and hope. They were all determined to protect such great hero like you and was ready to sacrifice their life for you... That's how much you changed them Naruto. You changed the Shinobi world that was once endless cycle of hate and war into a peaceful world..." Kushina said beaming with pride at her son. Naruto stared at his parents with widened eyes and felt conflicted inside of him as emotions stormed through his mind. Can he really forgive himself? Did he really deserve to be forgiven? His thoughts were interrupted when Kurama whispered.

**'Kit... Give yourself a break...'**

_'Kurama...'_

**'You've done enough Gaki, Don't blame yourself anymore'** The blonde ANBU listened to the demon's speech in shock; Was Kurama trying to..._ comfort _him? Shocking and absurd it sounded, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the Nine-Tails concern.

_**"Naruto... I have something to show you."**_ Megami smiled when he turned to look at her. She gestured him to come as the blonde approached to see a large orb resting on her hands. Taking a close look, Naruto widened his eyes when he saw a familiar red-head standing on top of a tower with thousands of people cheering and celebrating. The blonde ANBU noticed it was people from Land of Wind, Water, Light, and Rock.

"Gaara..." He whispered as he watched the Kazekage quiet down the crowd and instantly silence loomed over the people.

_"We gathered to pay respect to the brave shinobis for fighting till their end and people we lost during the tragedy of Orochimaru. Konoha has fallen but their Will of Fire will never disappear; We the shinobi of Wind, Rock, Lightening, and Water will become as one nation. To prevent war and losses, We will become as one and continue to protect our people! And the man who taught us that was Uzumaki Naruto! He sacrificed his life and defeated Orochimaru from further destruction." Gaara's voice started to waver slightly but continued on his speech. "We will cherish his memories; praise and remember his accomplishments."_

_He took out a flower and released it to the sky as other leaders of their own village did the same. "We will always remember him as hero."_

_Single tear made its way on his pale cheek as Gaara smiled and made his farewell to the man he called brother._

_Every citizens, shinobi and leaders bowed their heads and payed their respects to the worlds greatest hero._

Suddenly the vision faded away from the orb; Naruto stood in shock for a minute before smiling from happiness. He fell to his knee and felt like he was dreaming, he couldn't believe his dream came true. The shinobi nation was now together as one. Tears once again fell from his eyes.

"See? You did change the Shinobi world Naruto... We're so proud of you." Minato smiled as he ruffled Naruto's hair and Kushina embraced him.

As his mother and father continue to praise their son, Megami walked over to where they were. When she was in front of Naruto she got down on her knees and smiled at him.

"_**Naruto listen to what I am about to tell you,"**_ At her soft and warm voice, Naruto nodded.

**_"Of all the people that have been born into the world and anyone I've ever seen, no one has more heart then you. You are so full of love and forgiveness, No one could ever come close to the sacrifices that you have had to make. You care for others and never hesitate to save the ones who need help. You are truly one in a million, no, billion Naruto. You are a true miracle child that no one could ever replace and you deserve so much more than what was given. You have a great power within you. You have the power to change people and bring them to the light."_ **Megami stared into his eyes and continued on her speech.

_**"Naruto, It might sound absurd to you on what Im about to say but listen carefully. I want to give you another chance in life, Not with a normal life span but as a immortal and sage." **_

Naruto stared at her in total shock; Immortal? Sage? Him? The blonde quickly calmed his mind and succeeded in calming down but couldn't shake off the feeling of disbelief at her sudden request.

_**"I know you have experienced pain, losses, and sadness till your death but that is one of the reasons I want you to become Immortal. You are very strong Naruto but everyone has their limits on keeping sane. You are powerful and have unique skill, I want you to go to a new world and make new bonds and learn the true meaning of life. But most importantly, Live free." **_

"I..." Naruto was simply speechless; second chance? New world? Sure he was interested in it but can he really just leave behind his dark past behind?

"Naruto." The blonde snapped out of his thoughts when Minato called out his name and patted his head.

"We want you to take this chance and relearn the meaning of bonds and life." Minato said. "If you came with us now to the afterlife, you will be missing out on so much. True meaning of being alive and the true meaning of strength. You deserve these experiences on these things. You need this son, You need to take this chance. It was hard for us to make this decision but only you can do this." The Fourth Hokage smiled as Naruto was about to speak up before being interrupted by his mother.

"No buts Naruto" Kushina said placing her hands on her hips and smiled. "You're doing this. Where is my son who is always determined and follow his own path? Don't be such a kid and follow your own ways dattebane!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at his mother's word; He suddenly felt new determination and strength, what was he afraid of? He had people who loved and cared for him. Grinning, he gave a thumbs-up to Megami.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Both Kushina and Minato smiled proudly happy with the decision he just made. They both placed their hands on his shoulder as Megami smiled at his answer.

"I will go to the new world. Thank you for offering me a second chance at life" Naruto said bowing slightly which made Megami to chuckle. Slowly she touched his forehead and blind light surrounded the blonde, after the light died down Naruto stared at her confusingly.

_**"You're now Immortal and have endless life span."** _She smiled and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Cool! But I don't feel any difference..." Megami laughed at his weird disappointment before she said.

_**"Also, I want to give you few gifts."**_ She snapped her fingers and few scrolls merged from thin air as it landed on her hands.

_**"These scrolls includes every jutsu from the Shinobi world and some forbidden justu you would be able to use. Also, even if the law states that every demon who was sealed in Jinchuuriki must be executed but I don't give damn about rules. So I'll let Kyuubi go with you since you two seem to make a great partners."**_

**'Why the hell would I even want to go with this annoying brat?'** Kurama said, but seemed a bit relief.

"Hey Megami? Can I ask you a favor?" Naruto asked as he stared at the scrolls in awe.

"Yes?"

"Can you let Kyuubi out and give him a new form? I feel bad for him being caged inside of me, he's my family and I don't want him to be chained with limited freedom." Megami seemed surprised at his request and Kurama silently listened, if you look closely you could see a small genuine smile on the fox's face. Both Minato and Kushina didn't seem surprised and smiled at their son, they were bit against the idea of releasing the nine-tail but they believed in Naruto's decision. After the short awkward silence, the goddess smiled and nodded.

_**"As you wish."** _With a snap of her finger, a small poof of smoke appeared besides Naruto who stared curiously before bursting into fit of laughter.

"HAHAHA, Y-YOU'RE SO CUTE... HAHAHA!" Naruto clutched his stomach from laughing too much and pointed at the small fox with red-orange fur and pair of crimson eye's seemed to glare at the laughing blonde angrily. The mighty nine-tail's size shrunk into a size of a pup and didn't even resemble the scary fox demon anymore but still had the 9 tails.

**"Shut the fuck up Gaki"** Kurama snarled and bared his sharp canine teeth.

"Wow, calm down Kyuu-chan." Naruto chuckled before yelping in pain when Kurama bit his finger.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" The blonde glared at the fox who ignored him and yawned.

_**"I made Kyuubi into that form so it won't gather attentions when you go to the new world. But its possible for him to turn into a human form too. Just need some little training because its quite challenging to make a large mass of chakra into a size of a human. Kyuubi should also have different forms of child, adult, animal, and beast mode for battle."** _Megami explained as the blonde ANBU nodded in understanding while Kurama seemed like he didn't care and yawned.

"Is it possible to merge him into a weapon?" He gestured to his katana and Megami nodded.

_**"Yes, you can. That might be very useful and powerful but you have to be careful on controlling it. Just because you have full control of Kyuubi's power doesn't mean its easy to merge with something so small. You have to master it completely or else you're gonna hurt other people with that power. Nine-tails power can be powerful than you imagine, and single mistake can lead to ultimate destruction to the new world."** _She said in a serious tone and Naruto nodded with determination.

"I won't never let that happen."

**"Wait. Why the fuck do I have be some sort of power up for your weapon? Also, you'll need years to train to COMPLETELY master my powers. And when I mentioned years, I mean like hundred years or so." **The nine-tails said.

"WHAT! Are you insane!? Hundred years?" Naruto said in disbelief.

_**"Its okay Naruto, You're immortal now. So your appearance won't change one bit."** _Megami giggled as the blonde sighed in relief.

_**"Also Naruto, I forgot to mention it but you'll be training here for a while."**_

"Huh? I'm? For how long?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hm... You'll be needing to go to this new world after their time passes about twenty-years later so we'll be training here for about Two-thousands years or so. This dimension's time difference is very different than the other world." She casually explained and Naruto jaw dropped in shock.

"WHAT! T-two thousands y-years..." The blonde spluttered in disbelief.

"Me and Minato also will be helping with your training." Kushina said. "I'll be teaching you Kenjutsu, Minato will be teaching you forbidden and new jutsus, while Megami will be teaching you inner peace to become a sage."

"W-what? Have you guys planned this out or something?" Naruto stared at his parents in disbelief, his instincts telling him to run cause he had a feeling this was going to be a sparta training. And he thought Anko's training was hell.

**"Kit, I fucking hate you right now." **

Maybe it had been better to reject the offer... Naruto thought as he sweat-dropped. Suddenly he had a urge to ask something to Megami, one of the most important question he been wanting to ask.

"Hey Megami? Does this new world have ramen?" Naruto said in all seriousness.

_**"Ramen? I believe not." **_She answered.

Naruto felt like a sharp knife stabbed through his heart, a VERY sharp knife. Emotions of despair and sadness filled his throat as it came crashing down on him. He was about to cry any moment but still could't accept the shocking fact he just heard from the Megami. It was just impossible! How could this happen? Was it even possible for such tragedy to happen? No, He didn't believe it, He didn't _want_ to believe it. Regaining his voice and taking deep breaths Naruto slowly stared into a beautiful golden eyes of brunette-haired beauty.

"Are you... serious?" His voice wavering slightly and hoped that it was all a lie, just his imagination he heard from her. Megami raised her brow and smiled amusingly, her eyes twinkled in silent laughter as she tried her best not to laugh but was having hard time not to. Minato and Kushina couldn't hold their laughter anymore and started to laugh.

_**"Yes, I'm serious."** _She managed reply and felt twinge of guilt but mostly amusement when the blonde widened his eyes and gaped. Looking like a kicked puppy that has been kicked twice, no, three times. Or like a kitty that has been dumped into a water, Megami laughed at the hilarious thoughts.

"WHAT? SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT A WORLD YOU'RE GONNA SEND ME DOESN'T HAVE RAMEN? WHAT!" Naruto screamed, The blonde couldn't believe his ears and was about to faint from too much shock. This women was insane!

_**"Is it that big of a deal?"**_ The brunette sighed.

"YES, YES IT IS! I DON'T WANNA GO ANYMORE!"

_**"Well too bad."**_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? NO RAMEN? WHAT! THAT'S JUST... URGH!" Naruto cried in frustration as he gripped his hair.

_**"How can you even love those stuff? I think soba is way better than those noodle crap."**_

"WHAT! You have no sense of taste Megami! Ramen is the best! Ramen is the food of god! Nothing can beats its wonderful taste! And FOR YOUR INFORMATION this soba crap you're talking about IS part of noodle family. BAKA!" Yelled Naruto.

_**"Whatever... Smartass..."** _Megami whispered the last part childishly and Naruto clearly heard it.

"I HEARD THAT!" He fumed at the goddess.

Kurama rolled his eyes in frustration and sighed; sometimes he just wanted to punch the gaki so he'll just stop being damn annoying. _**"Gaki, shut up. She's lying you dumbass" **_

"Oh, she was? That's good." The blonde laughed and smiled in relief.

Minato and Kushina smiled apologetically at the goddess for their son's antics before joining the laughter. Megami sweat-dropped toward the weird family and shook her head; She had a feeling it would be VERY difficult to keep up with this hyperactive blonde shinobi. Not to mention his parents too.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites and follows! XD I apologize if the characters were OOC! I tried my best but failed... *cries*

**Next Chapter: **The New Beginning

**Preview:**

_'Ok..., Who is this girl?'_

**'Dunno, but she smells kinda fishy.'**

_'Fishy? Oh! I know! Maybe she might be THAT!'_

**'Explain what do you mean by THAT, your idiotic behavior is giving me headache'**

_'Don't I always? and when you mentioned her being fishy, it gotta be her being a merma-'_

"W-who are you?" Timid voice interrupted the blonde's thought; Naruto looked down to see confusion and fear etched on the girl's face. He smiled warmly and carefully freed her from his arms, pair of innocent purple eyes stared at him with fear, but also hint of curiousness.

"Oh, I never gave you my name, did I?" He paused, then laughed aloud. "It's Naruto." He extended his hand to her. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto! Pleased to meet you!" Slowly, warily, she took his hand and allowed it to be held. Naruto smiled brightly and the girl seemed to smile back a little with shyness. For a few seconds Naruto observed her appearance and noticed she was wearing very oversize clothes around her tiny body. It was as if she was trying to hide something.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, the girl seemed cautious but meekly whispered.

"C-Camie"


	3. The New Beginning Of Immortal-Sage

**A/N: **Chapter 3 finally finished :) Thank you all for your patients and awesome advice you guys sent me! xD And thank you everyone for the follows and favorites! To be honest I was shocked and surprised! LOL, Anyways~ not to mention, Thank you for all of your votes and sharing your opinions~! THANK YOU! X) Here are the current total of votes for _**'Should I make Naruto eat a devil fruit?'**_. (Includes all the reviews and PMs)

**Yes:** _**49**_

**I don't know:_ 5_**

**No: _62_**

Thank you everyone for wonderful votes! :) Planning to end the 'voting' around after chapter 5? or 6? Dunno! x) I apologize for the OOC and I really appreciate everyone's advice! Thank you! If there's something I forgot to mention or if there was any confusing part; Please tell me! I'll try my best to improve! Thank you! TvT

Enjoy!

This chapter is **Beta-ed By:** _**SmartyPandazOVERTAKER** _and _**YYuuuukkaannddaa **_Thank you x) They're the main reason I get to update chapters! They're so awesome! :)

**XXXxxxXXX**

***Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or Naruto... Rightful owners thank you for creating such awesome manga! x)

****Warning:** OOC! God-like Naruto! Rated T for a reason! Might be changed into 'M'! Bad Grammar!

**-Naruto took a training from Minato who taught him powerful Jutsu, element affinities, and chakra control, Kushina taught him skillful kenjutsu (swordsmanship), and Megami taught him how to fully control Kyuubi's chakra. He was supposed to train for two-thousands years but he managed to master every jutsu, chakra control, kenjutsu, etc... in only one-thousands years. So he got other half of the one-thousand year to spend time with his family and learn about the new world.**

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Chapter 3: The New Beginning Of Immortal-Sage, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!**

* * *

_Time flew pass in blink of an eye..._

_In Euthophia...,_

_._

_._

_**2000 years later**..._

_._

_._

A lone figure stood in middle of the small clearing; Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was meditating. His blonde hair grew a little longer with his whiskered-like scars seemed to become slightly darker color. Appearing about young 20-years old adult appearance; He was now little over two-thousands years old, The Immortal-Sage was dressed in his favorite red sage jacket. Instead of his lovable orange jumpsuit he ALWAYS used to wear when he was younger years of ten through fifteen. He continued to wear his ANBU armor with vivid color of orange T-shirt underneath. Orange was still his most favorite color. He wore a baggy but fashionable black cargo pants with black shinobi sandals and fingerless gloves. He also wore a orange sash around his waist with small pouch strapped on his left-side. He wore the familiar headband signifying his allegiance to Konohagakure, his home village, for his own reasons of loyalty and love for his home. But instead of having the leaf symbol on his forehead protector he created a new symbol of spiraling fox and leaf carved beautifully on the metal. The azure-colored katana was strapped on his back and his fox-designed ANBU mask was strapped on his right waist. Around his neck, He wore golden crystal gem necklace with tint of crimson jewel hidden inside; It shimmered beautifully from the sunlight and released unique aura around it.

'_Where is he? Concentrate... concentrate...'_

Naruto continued to close his eyes and took a deep, calming breath as he stood in a clearing of deep forest; Trees and bushes surrounded him and not a single sound was made. His mind was simple and clear, blank as sheet of white paper with no single stain. Slowly he opened his eyes and gathered natural energy around him. Visible blue-colored chakra quickly started to protectively surround his lean figure, Soft breeze brushed past him and forest sang in soft harmony. Suddenly burst of powerful gust roared in power and grew larger around him, his vivid blue eyes glowed and a foxy smirk bloomed on his tanned face.

_'Found him!'_

In flicker of light, Naruto quickly shunshined toward the chakra signature he managed to find around the right-side area of the forest. He leapt away into the trees as he felt the presence get closer and closer. His hand formed to his favorite hand-seal as he quietly whispered the jutsus name.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" With a _puff_ and a few wisps of smoke, Thirty-shadow clones appeared among the leaves of the forest. He mentally ordered them to scatter and the shadow clones swiftly scattered to complete their tasks. Fox-like smirk formed on the original's face when he felt his clones quickly disappear one by one but their memories swiftly entered Naruto's mind as he analyzed the situation. Then there was a quick moment of hesitation and quickly the Sage leaped toward the figure of Namikaze Minato. Visible-blue chakra gathered around him and formed into a powerful gust that roared toward the Fourth Hokage but Naruto noticed his father also didn't waste time and seem to counter Naruto's attack with its own wind jutsu. The two met and canceled each other out with a roar that shook the treetops around them.

"Good job Naruto! You completely got me off-guard!" His father's humor-laced voice echoed throughout the forest and Naruto smirked; he shunsined toward the clearing and saw his father waiting for him. Not wasting a single moment, Naruto threw numerous shuriken toward Minato who deflected all of them less than mere second and quickly leapt toward him, a kunai in his hand. Naruto countered with his katana and they exchanged a flurry of blows. Sparks flew and not a single seconds were wasted as they tried to strike each other down. Suddenly the Fourth Hokage widened his eyes when his son disappeared, realizing the familiar technique Minato quickly raised his defense to maximum.

"What the hell?" The technique Naruto had used was definitely **Hiraishin No Jutsu (****Flying Thunder God Technique) **but Minato didn't sense or see his son use the special kunai or put any seals to activate the jutsu. Analyzing his surroundings he suddenly sensed presence behind him and quickly flipped his body to the side and slashed his kunai.

_Puff_ of smoke invaded Minato's vision.

Minato froze. _A shadow clone?_ He was utterly dumbfounded. _That had been a shadow clone?!_ _It felt like the original's!_ Then where was the real Naruto? He glanced behind, up, down, left and right trying to find his son's chakra.

Not noticing Naruto was literally underneath him.

A slight tremor in the ground was all the warning the Minato had, He leapt straight up, but he wasn't fast enough. Naruto exploded out of the ground right behind where he had been standing, one hand extended, the other clutching a katana.

Naruto flipped in the air to land behind Minato as he slashed his blade toward him but Minato had spun on his heel to face him as soon as he landed and had started forming hand seals; This time it was a water jutsu. A swarm of water bullets flew at Naruto. The Immortal-Sage Naruto grinned and the moment he touched the ground with his palm, giant earth wall exploded from the ground and blocked the water.

Without any hand-seals Naruto quickly created another wind jutsu **Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**, but more powerful and in the form of a whirlwind. He also added **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** and created into blazing-fire hurricane. The heat was unbearable and roared toward Minato who widened his eyes before narrowing concentration as he quickly formed his hand-seals in amazing speed.

_Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Ram, Boar, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Bird!_

Minato spun and counter-attacked with powerful **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall) **as water extended and streamed down with tremendous power. Clashing of fire storm and giant waterfall exploded and evaporated leaving the area covered in mist-like fog. Using this chance Naruto quickly gathered his chakra into a spiralling sphere on his hand; Vivid blue and red chakra swirled as it grew larger and also created a wind dome around him.

Looking through the dispersing fog, Naruto leaped at Minato in amazing speed with **Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere) **aimed toward his chest. Minato didn't have time to ponder also didn't have time to dodge, quickly he made a preparation to use his final resource—he formed his hand seals to use **Hiraishin No Jutsu** to transport himself to the other side of the clearing. Just before Minato can disappear he widened his eyes when he saw his son in Sage Mode. In mere second Naruto was in front of his father and out-stretch his hand with spiraling sphere before he hit him on the chest. Air escaped through Minato's lungs and the younger blonde formed his hand into a red claw and gripped tightly around the Fourth Hokage's body, preventing the older blonde from escaping. Smirking, Naruto gripped his katana handle on his other hand and started to move the blade dangerously close to Minato's neck. Minato nervously laughed at the dark grin on his son's face and slowly raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay Okay! I give up!" Naruto smiled at his father's declaration and sheathed his katana back; The red chakra disappeared and Minato sighed in relief.

"Very good, Naruto! I am thoroughly impressed with your tactics and skilled techniques, And it seems like you defeated me." Minato chuckled.

"Heh heh heh, I'm just awesome like that." Naruto grinned cheekily before yelping in pain when Kushina hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto whined and painfully rubbed his bruised head.

"Don't be cheeky just because you defeated your father Naru-boy!" Kushina said and grinned. "Although I'm very proud of you." Naruto smiled softly at his mother.

"We're very proud of you son; You mastered all element affinities and also some of the Kekkai Genkai affinities such as your friend Haku-chan's ice ability. Manifesting natural energy can become your invisible shield from any sneak attacks or direct attacks. You managed to master **Hiraishin No Jutsu**; It seems to me you can use it like your second nature without any seals, Very impressive! Also by combining Kyuu-chan's chakra to your mastered swordsmanship skills is now one of your strongest techniques; Not to mention Kushina's torture training greatly affected it." Both blonde's shivered at the red-headed demon in human disguise who smiled innocently.

**"Gaki, how long are we gonna continue training for? Hurry up and get your ass to the kitchen and make me some food. And Minato, call me 'Kyuu-chan' again and your family jewel will be ripped out in a single bite." **Swirl of red chakra appeared on Naruto's shoulder and changed into a form of orange-red furred fox mainly named Kurama with lazy look on his face. Minato sweat-dropped at his 'joke' and took large steps away from the fox for safety.

_**"Congratulations Naruto, I still can't believe you completed our training less than one-thousands years ago. You might be a some kind of prodigy for not using up full two thousands-years." **_Megami suddenly appeared between Minato and Naruto, she snapped her finger and the scenery of forest changed into a beautiful room filled with elegance and gracefulness. Naruto smirked at the goddess and ignored the demon-fox'x whines about starving to death. "It still felt like forever to complete your guys's tortur- I mean training..." He shivered as he remembered all those torturous days of something called training.

"At least I was able to learn about the new world of pirates for the rest of the one-thousands years. I can't wait to visit around that fascinating world again, I only managed to go across Grand Line and some random places by walking. I knew they have ramen there!" The Immortal cheerfully said and started to seal his stuff inside the scrolls.

_**"Are you ready to leave Naruto-kun?"**_ Megami asked.

"Anytime." Naruto responded and smiled.

_**"I had a wonderful time with you and your parents for the past two-thousands years... Thank you Naruto,"**_ The Immortal softly smiled and embraced her like siblings do, for the past years he began to view her as a big sister who always tried to steal his food. Kurama and Megami often teamed up and always succeeded.

"Me too Megu-chan, Thank you for training me and giving me second chance. But before I go, I remember when we first met you told me something about me finishing my duty as Child Of Prophecy?" Naruto asked.

"_**Ahh... yes, I forgot to tell you about that Naruto-kun. In the shinobi world you finished your duty as a hero and saved the world by bringing peace. I want you to find another child of prophecy in the new world, or should I say... The one who will become a Pirate King."**_ Megami said and smiled when Naruto's eyes widened.

"Pirate King...? Wasn't the first Pirate King Gold D. Roger? and Isn't that every pirate's dream after he declared about the legendary treasure One Piece? So you want me to find this 'child' and become some kind of guardian or something?" Kurama who was listening to the conversation, yawned and stared at Megami with lazy eyes.

**"Fuck, I don't wanna babysit another brat... One annoying brat is more than enough." **Kurama grumbled in annoyance.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted with angry tick mark on his forehead and Megami chuckled at their antics before shaking her head.

_**"Not quite, This 'child' has eaten a devil fruit and is pretty strong compared to others, he has a unique personality and never stops to achieve his dream. Just like you."**_ She smiled warmly at Naruto before continuing. _**"I simply want you to watch over him and help him when its necessary; I'm not going to tell you his name so good luck on finding him Naru-kun. Although currently he is at a island called Sabaody Archipelago with his crewmates."**_

_'Sabaody Archipelago... Maybe I can meet the legendary Pirate-king's first mate while I look for the 'child' Maybe he'll agree to fight me.'_ Naruto thought excitedly and grinned before turning to his parents. He smiled and bowed deeply toward them, to show them how much grateful he was.

"Mom... Dad... Thanks for teaching me for the past two-thousands years... Though I completed your guys's training less than one thousands-years." Naruto cheekily smiled before softening his eyes. "Thank you... Thank you for everything." His parents smiled warmly at him and Kushina embraced him with motherly smile on her face.

"No.. It should be us who should be thanking you; Thank you Naruto, Me and Minato were happy to be able to spend time with you. I got to see my little boy turn to a strong and kind-hearted man... Thank you Naruto, for everything you've done to save the shinobi world. Thank you." Lone tears made its way from her eyes as Kushina quietly sobbed and Minato comforted her.

"Son... All I can say is thank you and exactly what your mother just said." Minato said and laughed.

"Thanks dad!"

"N-Naruto... I almost forgot to give this to you. This is a gift from me and Minato." Kushina wiped her tears and smiled before giving her son a scroll. After thanking his parents, Naruto opened the scroll and a new katana came out; It had a golden-red fox head at the base, with azure-blue wrapping around the handle, and with nine crimson tails twisting around the silky-black colored sheath with some gold trim, and when he pulled the blade out of the sheath he looked at the blade that shimmered in red light, for the blade itself was a bloody-rose red color with the kanji for 'Hokage' etched into its metal

"T-This is..."

"This katana's material is fused with our chakra and used special metal to make Kyuu-chan's chakra more easier to control and adaptable, We thought it'll be more powerful and useful during battles. And you can use your other katana by fusing your own chakra and create wind blade like I taught you. Also, we named that crimson katana... **'Akai Shizuku'**" Kushina smiled.

"Thanks Mom! Dad!" The Immortal thanked his parents and stared in awe at the** 'Akai Shizuku'** before he sheathed his other katana** 'Tsukiyoru'** gifted from Tsunade Baa-chan. He briefly started to remember the certain rainy day and his hand unconsciously wrapped around the crystal necklace he wore around his neck. He closed his eyes as unforgettable memory played through his mind.

**XXX**

_Smiling warmly at him, Tsunade reached out and gently brushed her hand over a tear that slipped down Naruto's cheek mixing with rain drops and blood. The battle field was bloodied with corpse and smokes covered the sky. Her wavering voice seemed to be the only comfort for the blonde shinobi. "Hey…Gaki... Its okay, I'm right here."_

_Though tears welled up, Naruto stayed strong as he gripped tightly around Tsunade's pale, cold hand. "Baa-chan…"_

_"Shh… Its okay…you did nothing wrong…" Suddenly, harsh coughs followed with her each breath, her skin becoming paler and blood painted her face with vivid red color. Through her ragged breath, Tsunade looked at the man she thought as a son calmly in the eyes, "Naruto... Don't live with regrets... Live free and don't ever think this is all your fault. Never." She whispered like a caring mother and soft smile bloomed on her face._

_Gritting his teeth, Naruto shook his head, "…N-no.. This is all my fault... None of this would have happened if I-"_

_Pulling the his chin up, Tsunade interrupted his stammer with a simple 'shh' and smiled. "Don't talk… Right know…I'm just glad I can finally give you this..."_

_Naruto's eyes widened as she took out a familiar looking necklace but had a different color of golden yellow with tint of crimson jewel hidden inside; it shimmered with invisible light as her pale hand gently handed it to him. He widened his eyes, staring at the necklace in his hands. "W-what... Baa-chan... How...?"_

_"That necklace is different from the one I gave you... Which you broke it after the accident with Kyuubi." Tsunade laughed as the guilt and regret filled Naruto's face, she ruffled his unruly blonde hair. "I'm just kidding..." The Sannin suddenly turned serious and stared deeply into Naruto's blue eyes._

_"That necklace was made by your father, the Fourth Hokage and your mother, Kushina... They infused their chakra together and crystallized it. They requested it because it was suppose to be your birthday present when you turned old enough... They were so excited to give it to you... until Madara ruined everything and controlled Kyuubi to come attacking the village... Your parents sacrificed their life to you and I vowed to them to give this to you when you turned old enough." Tsunade whispered._

_After she finished, Naruto stared at the beautiful crystal in awe mixed with sadness and slowly he attached the necklace around his neck, gripping it with his shaking hands as tears welled up on his eyes. Suddenly Tsunade started to cough as blood scattered on her hands. "Baa-chan!"_

_She weakly smiled as she entwined their fingers, her blood tickling down with her tears._

_Bowing his head, Naruto clenched Tsunade's hand with his both hands, "Please…don't die…please, don't die…. Baa-chan!"_

_Smiling sadly, Tsunade pressed her forehead against Naruto's head, "It's ok. I'll always be near... I'll always love you Naruto... You were like my own son... Thank you..." Naruto smiled softly at her comforting and loving words._

_"…Me too... You will always be my mother to me Baa-chan... It doesn't matter if we're not related by blood, you cared for me and protected me... I'll never forget your kindness and wonderful memories you gave me... Thank you..." Naruto hiccupped as tears freely started to fall, clenching Tsunade's hand tighter. Right at this moment, he felt like he was a kid again._

_"Im so sorry... Im so sorry... I couldn't protect you Baa-chan... nor I couldn't even protect Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata... Nobody... I-" Naruto was cut off when Tsunade shook her head._

_"We'll always watch over you... always... We'll protect you... Just like you protected us... You... Ngh..." Coughing out blood and Tsunade tightly gripped on Naruto's hand._

_"Baa-chan!" Naruto worriedly stared at her as Tsunade struggled to breath._

_"Y-you've grown so much since I last saw you... I'm sorry that I won't be by your side anymore. But I have one more gift for you..." Tsunade took out a blue scroll from her pocket and with a poof, a wrapped item appeared in her hands._

_"B-Baa-chan?"_

_"You deserve it Naruto..." was all Tsunade said as she weakly handed him the wrapped item._

_"…h-huh?" Blinking confused, Naruto stared down and slowly removed the cloths; his eyes widened when he found a long katana. It had a beautiful appearance of Midnight-blue sheath and silver-colored flames designed on the handle. Suddenly, Naruto felt cold hands pressed against his cheeks and slowly he looked at Tsunade who then gently whispered, "Goodbye… Naruto... I'll always love you... My son..."_

_Widening his eyes when Tsunade's hand fell on the ground, her eyes was now dull and showed no life as it stared into nothingness. Tears burned his skin and_ _hot, burning, helpless anger boil up inside him; but most of them were sadness and loneliness. Without realizing it Naruto mercilessly punched the ground, his bloodied hands made several small craters from the strength. He felt his nails pierce his skin, blood pouring down his palm to mingle with the blood already staining his hands further in red. But Naruto couldn't bring himself to care, He didn't give a damn. The pain in his hand or any wounds he got from the war was nothing compared to the pain now throbbing like a poison through his entire body. He'd once again failed to protect his family. He'd once again failed to protect the ones he cared and loved for._

_He'd failed yet again. And this time it had been a person who was like a mother to him- One of his most precious people that'd cared or understand him._

_Now there was no one... He was all alone..._

_Orochimaru once again won and took everything he cherished for._

_Naruto finally broke down, his face morphing into an expression of utter anguish and despair. Then tilting his head back he screamed his misery to the pitiless night sky above. And for the longest time he didn't bother to stop the tears that kept on overflowing._

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_He screamed to the starless sky; and seeming to respond to his despair, rain fell from the ash-colored clouds._

**_XXX_**

Opening his eyes, Naruto smiled brightly at his parents who was staring at him in concern. "Thanks Dad... Mom... I better get going now."

"Good luck Naruto! And Kyuu-chan, be sure to watch over my little boy okay?" Kushina winked and Kurama shrugged before smirking at her.

"Hey! Why is Kushina allowed to call you that!" Minato whined and Kurama simply stared at him.

**"Cause I don't like you." **The demon-fox replied before hopping on to Naruto's shoulder as Minato sat far away in the emo corner with Kushina who comforted him. **(A/N:** xD**)**

_**"Well then Naru-kun... Be safe and remember..."**_Megami smirked and gave him a thumbs up. _**"Don't eat too much ramen!"**_

"Not going to happen!" Naruto shouted and his parents laughed.

"Naruto! Be sure not to cause too much trouble dattebane!" Kushina shouted and Naruto smirked before mouthing 'I'll try!' to his mother.

The goddess threw her orb to the air as the crystal orb glowed in warm light as it consumed Naruto and Kurama; Golden light wrapped around them as everything became bright and soundless harmony echoed the room. After the light died down, they were gone.

"Seems like they left..." Kushina whispered and Minato nodded before smiling warmly.

"Naruto will definitely cause some major ruckus at the new world..." They both chuckled before smiling sadly when a silver light slowly wrapped around their body.

"Looks like its time to go back... To the place where souls rest." Minato said and tightly held his wife's hand.

_**"Minato-san... Kushina-san..."** _Megami said, her pair of eyes shimmered in sadness.

"Don't say anything about apologizing Megu-chan... We're very thankful for letting us spend long time with our son... Our dream came true and we're grateful, you're also part of our family." Kushina and Minato smiled.

_**"When Naruto comes back someday... I'll definitely summon you two again, I promise."**_ They smiled warmly at the goddess before silver light entirely consumed them and disappeared into ashes before they vanished completely.

* * *

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

* * *

Smell of salty sea filled Naruto's sensitive smelling and calming sound of waves echoed the wide blue ocean, sea gulls flew freely around the cloudless sky. He spread his arm wide and took a deep breath of fresh air. Ahhh... What a wonderful day!

**"Where the fuck are we?"**

Kurama always succeeded in ruining his mood. Always.

"Shut up Kurama! Can't you see I'm trying to relax right now?" Naruto grumbled as he started to walk on the water toward random direction, Kurama followed beside him and the fox yawned.

**"I thought we were suppose to go to some place called Sabaody Archipelago and find some random kid." **Kurama said and hopped on Naruto's shoulder.

The blonde Immortal shrugged and continued to walk toward who knows where, then he saw a island filled with weird looking tall trees and... wait, were those large bubbles floating around? Cool! Suddenly He felt surge of natural energy from the strange island and seemed to be a perfect place to use Sage Mode in mere second. Using chakra to analyze the island, Naruto noticed it wasn't a actual island made from dirt but a giant mass of trees big enough for people to live on. He sensed some unique energy from the island and few people who held power way beyond average humans. Like devil fruit users... total amount of 11? He couldn't detect the actual number but they radiated unique aura. But there were also some disturbing aura of blood lust and greediness.

**"Kit, I feel some unique presences from that island... It might be those humans who calls themselves Devil Fruit users, they're scattered everywhere on the island. Not to mention some dark emotions seem to be packed in this particular place." **Naruto nodded and flickered his finger, Faster than light he was standing on the land filled with trees and bubbles. What? He was too lazy to walk. Taking his interest to the bubbles he realized he could ride on it and can be used as balloon-bag, Wow, Bubbles were amazing! He paused his walking when he found mass people gathering around and enjoying themselves.

_'Groove 33? Amusement park?' _Naruto stared at the crowd of people who busied themselves by riding numerous vehicles of Rollar Coaster, Merry Go Round, Ferris Wheel, and many more. He sensed jovial emotions spreading through out this area and smiled at the peacefulness, Suddenly surge of desperation and helplessness echoed his mind. It was out of this area and somewhere far away but the raw emotions were strong, Naruto quickly shunshined toward the emotions and pin-pointed in certain place. Kurama hopped off from his shoulder and rushed besides him, the presence got stronger and closer before pausing as he saw two-black suited man with glasses hiding their faces. They seemed to be having hard time trying to hold down a moving bag which thrashed and desperate to get away. Naruto's mind clicked and anger rushed through his veins.

"Hey... You guys need some help?" Both of the man flinched at the cold eerie voice and slowly turned their heads to see a large red fox snarling with sharp teeth shimmering in light and a blonde guy smiling darkly at them. Before they realize the fox leapt at them in unimaginable speed, knocking them unconscious as Naruto simply kicked them to the lake. He took out a kunai and ripped the bag into pieces to see a young girl fainted with cuffs around her wrists. Carefully, Naruto easily broke the cuffs and gently held the girl on his arms and shunshined to a safe clearing. The girl wore a T-shirt and long baggy skirt with small backpack attached on her back.

"Okay... Its a good thing we saved her from those kidnappers but who is she?"

**"Dunno, but she smells kinda fishy." **Kurama sniffed and yawned.

"Fishy? Well, she does have a unique aura around her but really, fishy? It makes sense if its a cat and fish but human and fish? To me that can only mean she's some kind of hybrid of mermaid or something." Naruto shrugged and Kurama rolled his eyes at the immortal blonde.

"W-who are you?" Shaky timid voice caught Naruto's attention and he looked down to see confusion and fear etched on the girl's face. He smiled warmly and carefully freed her from his arms, pair of innocent purple eyes stared at him with fear, but also hint of curiousness.

"You okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Naruto asked gently and observed if she had any injuries, he saw a small scratch on her arm but the girl seemed still cautious around him. So he simply stared into her eyes and smiled warmly when the girl got the hidden message and she nodded timidly. Happy to earn her trust, He carefully touched her arm and controlled his visible blue chakra to heal the small wound, the girl watched in fascination when the wound completely disappeared less than mere second. She looked at him confusedly and Naruto tilted his head before chuckling in realization.

"Oh, I never gave you my name, did I?" He paused, then laughed aloud. "It's Naruto." He extended his hand to her. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto! Pleased to meet you!" Slowly, warily, she took his hand and allowed it to be held. Naruto smiled brightly and the girl seemed to smile back a little with shyness. For a few seconds Naruto observed her appearance and noticed she was wearing very oversize clothes around her tiny body. It was as if she was trying to hide something and he only came to one conclusion.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, the girl seemed cautious but meekly whispered.

"C-Camie" The minted-green haired girl said and suddenly smiled brightly. "Thank you so much for healing my wound! Did you also save me from those guys too?" At her sudden out burst, Naruto was slightly surprised at her 180-degree personality but smiled while Kurama continued to sleep besides him.

"Yeah, do you know why they kidnapped you for?" He saw her visibly flinch and seemed mentally conflicted, Not wanting her to be conflicted Naruto simply patted her head and saw confusion in her eyes. Naruto smiled and gave her thumbs-up.

"You don't need to tell me but just to let you know, I keep promises and never go back my words!" Camie stared at him in surprise before laughing, it was weird but she suddenly felt all of her doubts and distrust disappear toward her savior.

"Thank you Naru-chin, I promise I'll tell you once I get back with my friends. They must be worried sick about me right now..." Camie hung her head in depression.

"Friends? Then come on, lets go find them." Naruto said and offered her a hand, she stared at him in surprise before smiling and nodded

"Thank you!" Naruto held her on his arms and began to walk before pausing and the green-haired girl stared at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Naruto sweat-dropped before laughing nervously.

"Uhh... Where do we go?"

**'Idiot...' **

* * *

**XxxxXXXX**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! :) Don't forget to vote and review! Thanks!

**Next Chapter:** Masked Trickster Fox

Preview:

_'This place...'_

It was disgusting how humans can be cruel, though Naruto did live in a world filled with blood, war, and hate in his previous life. The feeling around this place was smothering him, choking him alive with raw emotions. He hadn't felt such intense and concentrated despair since long time ago; Standing slightly outside in front of the large auction hall on the bridge leading to the grove in general, Naruto deactivated his Sage mode and his eyes turned back to blue but slightly tinted with red. All of that anger, sadness, hate… everything. It was all from this single place where human sold human for money and their own greediness.

It disgusted him; Kurama growled and seem to react to Naruto's emotion as the demon fox got ready to make this place into a chaos hell.

Naruto's killer intent grew and grew, dark grin bloomed his face and unsheathed his katana **'Akai Shiziku' **The crimson-red blade shimmered in red light and red chakra surged through the sword, coating the already red blade into deepest red-color of blood.

"Time to hunt."


	4. Sabaody Arc: Masked Trickster Fox

**A/N:** Chapter 4 finally finished! Took me some time to type out the scenes and stuff. Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, and follows! :) Thankew! Also these are the current Results for '_Should I make Naruto eat a devil fruit?'_ poll: (Includes all PMs and Reviews)

**Yes: 56**

**I don't know: 6**

**No: 67**

Thank you for sharing your opinions! xD The poll will continue till after chapter 5 or 6, So whoever didn't vote, You guys still have time~ I think... Dunno, Im hungry... Im gonna go eat some ramen x) Thank you!

Enjoy!

P.s. I'm planning to make a OC for Naruto so he can train him/her... Reason? None. Just felt like I should make one... *shrugs* :P I don't know yet... Meh.

* * *

Talking: Yo Wazzy up!

_Thoughts/Past: Dun.. Dun... Dun!_

**Kurama/Kyuubi: Lalala~**

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

_****Disclaimer!: **_I do NOT own Naruto or One Piece! It all belongs to the rightful owners Masashi Kishimoto and Oda Eiichiro!

_****Warning!: **_Major OOCness and cursing! Bad Grammar! Strong-Naruto! The lists goes on forever... Sorry about that -_^"

_**-Cursing, Rated T, and OOC!**_

_**-Strong Naruto**_

_**-Bad grammar**_

* * *

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Human Auction: Masked Trickster Fox**

**XXXxxXX**

.

.

_Death...,_

.

.

_Hate, Greed, Anger, Let us all vanish from this cruel and ugly world..._

_Endless cycle..._

_Endless pain..._

_Tears of eternity..._

_Rebirth of our souls..._

_Let us all vanish...,_

_from this beautiful world._

.

.

.

* * *

**_B_**_l_**_a_**_de_**_ o_**_f_**_ K_**_am_**_ika_**_z_**_e_**

* * *

**W**alking through the bubbly forest with comforting silence; Camie felt drowsiness and her eyes slowly started to shut completely. Sounds of echoing pops of bubbles and soundless noise of wind blew her hair, She felt the radiating warmth from the blonde who saved her. Single thought crossed her mind, Why would he care for such stranger he never met before? Does he realize that she was a mermaid? Somewhere inside of Camie's heart, she felt like he already knew of her species. If so, how could he care so much? Few moments later, Camie opened her purple eyes and curiously stared at the mysterious blonde's back, she noticed how lean yet outstanding strength it showed and looking closely, she saw deep scars under his shirt. Snapping out of her daze, she heard him spoke in soft voice.

"So... where do we go?" Naruto smiled; walking down the path with mermaid riding on his back. Camie blinked once, twice before smiling.

"I think we should go back to Amusement park... I hope my friends are safe... I don't want to cause them any trouble."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll send you back to them. I never go back to my words." Naruto grinned.

"Thank you..." Camie replied with small smile.

They continued to walk peacefully until Naruto paused, he tilted his head and his breathing slightly became ragged at the sudden tension he felt. It was negative emotions of fear, anger, greediness... Same feeling he felt before coming to this island with Kurama. The mentioned fox looked up and stared at the building they were in front of, slight growl escaped from the nine-tail's throat.

_-This place...-_

_**"Kit... This is the place I was talking about... Pretty shitty thing for pitiful humans to do for money." **_Kurama grumbled. In response to the demon fox, Naruto nodded and his features darkened with slightly narrowed red-tinted eyes.

"Naruto-chin...?" The mermaid tilted her head in confusion, This was her first time to see him so serious... and scary.

"Camie..., Do you think you can cooperate for a while?" Naruto's serious facade disappeared with a small smile. His eyes focused on the building's name 'Human Auction House'

"Eh?" The mermaid confusedly stared at the blonde.

"I got a plan."

Naruto grinned foxily and reddish chakra flickered around him.

* * *

**XXXx ****A**u**ct**i**on ****H****o****use: B****a****c**_k_**st**a**g****xXXX**

* * *

.

_._

**.**

** D**arkness was visible yet no light was shown; suffocating tension of fear weighed upon the numerous captured slaves. They knew their fate was already sealed since the day they were locked up in this hell hole. There was simply nothing, no noise, no light, no hope. No freedom, only fear choked their souls of their upcoming destiny to be bought and someday death will welcome them with open-arms. It was better to die but they couldn't even end their own life with their cuffed hands; Humiliation and anger of being powerless made them realize how cruel world it was. It was so simple, wealth bought life and low-life was to walk toward death. Word 'Justice' felt bitter and sweetness of laughter was gone, hot-burning spiciness of anger and hate coursed through their veins. Time felt like slow-motion yet reality passed by every heartbeat. They pleaded and prayed everyday... Waiting endlessly for someone to free them from this rotten place.

"ARGH!"

The slaves flinched at the sudden voice and quietly listened in silence.

"What!? Who the hell are you? What are you doing here-! URGHHHHH!"

"M-monster...! HELP!"

"N-No... Please no-Arghhhhh!"

"W-who the hell are you! STOP!" Cries and yells echoed throughout the darkened cell, Slaves widened their eyes in fear yet small hope shined their heart. They waited anxiously as the elegant footsteps got closer and closer until it stopped and the door opened. Sudden light made the slaves finch, darkness was gone and agonizing yet comfortable light brightened the room like sunshine.

Few seconds passed before everything became clearer and everyone gasped in horror at the sight.

"Urgh..." One of the slave keepers groaned out and painfully clutched the bloodied torso with his arm. Countless numbers of slavers and kidnappers were unconscious on the ground, Others were lying down, unmoving and dead-looking. The guards wept in pain with their bodies somehow burnt and scorched by some kind of hellfire. Dripping from the red walls were their fresh blood, it's red-wine color painting the door into crimson artwork. Among the chaos and bloodshed, A lone figure stood in front of the darkened hallway and slowly stepped closer to the cellar where slaves uncontrollably shivered at the unknown guest.

"W-who are you..." The courageous slave spoke up yet its voice flattered in nervousness.

Frightened slaves cowered away in fear, all but except for a certain silver-headed old man staring in cautiousness. Gracefully, A handsome young man casually strolled out from the shadowed doorway with calming yet caring smile bloomed on his tanned face. Golden bangs hid half of the mysterious person's scarred face but anyone can notice his pair of intense blue eyes and from the lean yet muscular figure; it was a man between early twenties. Slowly, The blonde-haired man raised his left hand which seemed to glow in blue-greenish light and brightened the area as peaceful warmth spread through them. Whispering few words, He snapped his finger and the luminous light became more denser and brighter. Gradually, The slave's injuries and bruises started to disappear without any trace causing everyone to gasp. Rayleigh watched in fascination throughout the whole process and the former Pirate King's first mate noticed how devastating power this young lad was hiding. Behind those soft azure eyes, no man can experience such pain and knowledge at such young age. After displaying his simple healing jutsu; Naruto smirked and excitement coursed through his veins, How could he not? In front of him there was the legendary Pirate King's first mate, It was amazing to the extent! The immortal-sage couldn't wait to fight him in drinking contest. Ok, Back to the main topic.

Shortly after the blonde saved Camie, Kyuubi found this place; The Human Auction House. All the raw emotions of darkness was all from this one place. Even though Naruto did lived in a world filled with blood, war, and loneliness in his previous ninja life; The feeling around this place was smothering him, choking him alive with raw emotions. He hadn't felt such intense and concentrated despair since long, _long_ time ago. No matter what, he wanted to save these slaves from this disgusting place.

It disgusted him how humans sold humans for their own greediness and ambition; Kurama growled and seem to react to Naruto's emotion as visible red chakra surrounded him. Slaves tensed in fear and Rayleigh narrowed his eyes as Naruto smiled apologetically before erasing the vicious chakra around him.

"Don't be afraid, I came to save you guys..." Soft voice whispered in tenderness and in mere milliseconds, the cuffs and collars effortlessly shattered in pieces and vanished into mere dusts. Chains rattled harshly against the ground, the thick rope of steel and iron vanishing into pebbles. Before the salves can cheer in happiness and certain old man to gasp, Naruto rose his finger and quietly shushed them.

"Shh... Listen carefully, I took care of the guards outside so while I distract the others, run from the back door okay?" Tears sprung from the slaves eyes as they deeply bowed to their savior. Rayleigh couldn't believe his eyes, a young boy was literally risking his life to save these people. It was brave and courageous yet at the same time outrageous for a young boy to do. He watched as the blonde-haired boy took out a rope and tightly wrapped around the unconscious Announcer/Owner of the Auction House Disco to the cellar's bar.

"O-of course! We don't know how to repay for such kindness you bestow us... Thank you! Thank you so much!" Slaves bowed deeply in respect; tears of happiness streamed down their faces. Quiet laughter echoed the darkened cellar and the blonde-haired man grinned. He took out a familiar star-shaped glasses which originally belonged to the announcer of this Auction House 'Disco', the slaves watched in cautiousness and curiousness before bursting out into laughter. The blonde tilted his head and smirked; now wearing the weird glasses on his face. "What? Doesn't it look gorgeous on me?"

**"You look like one of those crappy clowns." **Eerie amused voice of Kurama snapped the slave's jovial mood into fear before their savior laughed.

"Fuck off, Fur ball." Naruto turned to the silver-headed man who smiled amusingly at him. For few moments they stared before they both nodded in understanding and broke the eye contact. In poof of smoke, large water tank appeared besides the blonde, Slaves and even Rayleigh seemed awed at the sight they were seeing. After the smoke died down, They clearly saw a mermaid in the tank but also the small reddish-orange colored fox turned into a actual human with crimson hair and blood-red eyes; Kurama smirked and stretched his human-form. He wore a simple red shirt and fashionable baggy pants, his silver chain necklace clattered from his each movements. His leather fighting boots made a clicking sounds as he adjusted its size.

"Mr. Hero!" The blonde-haired man looked down to see a small girl who shyly smiled at him.

"T-thank you for saving us!" Her pretty green eyes twinkled in pure happiness and innocence of a child. "Y-you're just like a hero I read from my story books! Your eyes are so pretty! It's like a mixture of the sky and the sea! C-can you please tell me your name?"

Pair of blue eyes blinked in surprise, Naruto softly smiled and his bell-like laughter sent relaxing feelings throughout everyone's heart. He crouched down as the girl's same height level and stared deeply into her emerald-like eyes. She giggled when he ruffled her hair in playful manner. "My name is Naruto, I think youR eyes are more prettier. It's like a beautiful shades of forest green." The girl blushed at the compliment and childishly giggled. "May I have the honor to learn your name?" Naruto playfully bowed and flashed her a smirk. Besides him, Kurama snorted at his playfulness and yawned.

"Keiko!"

"Beautiful name, Be careful not to get caught again okay?" The blonde-haired man patted her head one last time before he stood up with a large smile.

"Now there's no time, Run and live to your fullest!" The slaves smiled at his words and tears continued to fall from everyone's eyes as one by one they escaped through the back door. Smiling, Naruto watched as they faded away in far distance; He noticed Rayleigh was staying and smirked at the legendary man.

"So, after this, wanna buy me some drink? I'm out of money." The dark king chuckled and Naruto laughed before replying. "Sure, But you owe me ramen later."

Getting ready for his plan, The immortal smiled and Kurama grinned foxily before disappearing with smokes.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked and timid voice responded from the tank.

"Yes."

**xXXxxxXX**

**... _Saboady Forest_ ...**

**B**rushing past the scenery of bubbles and forests, Straw hat barely hanged around the young boy's neck and blue vest flowed with the intense speed of wind brushing past him, his ragged blue shorts slightly danced with the breeze. Monkey D. Luffy was currently annoyed at how slow-pacing ride he was riding on, He didn't have time! He had to go to where his nakama was and save Camie before she gets sold by random stupid people. Angered, He childishly pulled on the driver's hair who yelped in pain.

"COME ON! Can't this thing go any faster? We have to save Camie!" Luffy shouted.

"I can't!" The driver of the flying fish responded. "This is the limit!"

"Well... Go faster!" The driver sweat-dropped at his antics.

"Wait! Is that Zoro?" The straw-hat boy tilted his head at the familiar green-moss like haired man below them before grin spread the captain's face.

Meanwhile, the three-sword user scratched his head, Didn't he just past this road a while ago? Zoro grumbled before snapping his head at the familiar voice.

"ZOOOOOOORRRRRRROOOOOOO!" Looking up, He saw a flying fish zooming toward him and familiar captain sitting behind. Long arms grabbed Zoro's shoulder and panic swelled his heart.

"WAIT DON'T YOU DAR-" Too late. The first mate snapped upward toward the sky before landing on the seat next to Luffy.

"I'm gonna cut you someday...!" Zoro growled out.

"Shishishishi~! Sorry Zoro!"

Jovial laughter echoed throughout the bubbly forest with numerous curses from the green-haired swordsman.

**xXXxxxXX**

_Freedom is mere dream..._

_This reality is nightmare..._

_Light is faded away...,_

_Only darkness stands out of all._

**B**ehind the closed curtains, Certain blonde grinned foxily and poof of smoke surrounded him before dispersing as his appearance dramatically changed to a form of this place's announcer, Disco. The original Disco was beaten up against the wall and locked inside the cage with rope tied around him. 'Naruto' tilted his star-shaped sunglasses and turn to see a large tank besides him. Grabbing his mike, He blew the whistle as his disguised 'clones' moved in action. Drums rolled, catchy music reechoed against the auction room, Pirates and customers who were seated on their seats looked confused at the sudden change of atmosphere.

And brilliant stage light beamed in vivid colors.

Red curtains opened; All lights focused toward the large stage and behind the thin blanket, It showed a identifiable shadowed figure causing erupting cheers from the rowdy crowds. Easily identified figure showed well-curved woman with lower half of her body was the shape of a fish fin. No matter what you think it is, it certainly was a mermaid. Suddenly, the announcer 'Disco' twirled his mike and smirk bloomed his face. Star-shaped sunglasses shimmered from the stage light.

"Ladies and Gentleman! All you've been waiting for this moment, Today's most precious gem of gorgeous beauty is right in front of our eyes! Now let us see the exotic jewel of the sea!" Blankets was pulled back to reveal a closed-up bowl filled with water and chained up mermaid with neck-length green hair and purple eyes inside. Cheers erupted again in excitement and somewhere in the room, Straw-hat members snarled and waited for the moment to take their friend back. In anger, Hachi gripped his hand into a fist and Pappug silently cried besides him. Quietly from the door, Robin, Franky, Usopp, and Brook stood besides Nami with stern expression on their faces. The Straw-hat pirates watched as many people shouted out their money to buy Camie.

"C-Camie..." Chopper sniffled. "We'll definitely save you!"

"Camie..." Nami whispered, She gripped on her number tag and determination shined her eyes.

"300 milli-!"

"500 MILLION! I bid 500 Million!"

Soundless voice echoed throughout the silenced crowd...

And invisible tears fell out of orange-haired navigator's eyes.

**XXXxxxXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Old man... Aren't you running away?" Behind the backstage, A Giant questioned the silver-haired old man who laughed and shook his head.

"No Giant-kun, You should run away now... Try not to be seen okay?" The Giant stared at him in curiousness before smiling and bowed.

"Please thank the blonde-haired savior for me... I- No.. Everyone who was saved here owe him a life. I can't believe there still was a kind-hearted people in this cruel world. I should go now, Be careful old man." The giant said and disappeared from sight as the old man grinned. He turned to walk toward the stage where his new friend was playing out his plan.

_'What a interesting boy... No, that eyes he held was far beyond the wisdom of mine..., He witnessed too much deaths as if he's an war veteran. How can someone so young fully understand everything? Just who is he?'_ Silver Rayleigh thought curiously and stroked his beard.

And the only way to find out was to directly ask him but,

It would be rude to interrupt his 'plan' right now.

**XXXxxxXXXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_500 Million..._

_500 Million..._

_500 Million..._

Like a broken record, everyone's mind endlessly repeated the incredible amount of money they heard.

Realization hit Nami like brick and her jaw dropped in shock, the number tag fell from her limped hands and rest of the Straw-hat crew stared in nothingness toward the bright stage where Camie was trapped inside of a water tank. Few seconds past before outburst spilled from Nami's mouth. "W-what! Just like that!? 500 Million!? We only have 300 million!" The orange-haired navigator screamed in panic and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Its not enough..." She whispered and Robin comforted her with sadness evident on the archaeologist's face.

Sanji, Chopper, Hachi were almost to the point of panic as they watched their friend, the mermaid for sale, be auctioned away without the ability to do anything. And worst of all, it was the arrogant brat of world noble.

"Isn't there anything we can do!" Chopper in his large human form asked the others, "There's got to be something, right? Come on… Sanji? We can't just let Caimie get dragged off by that guy?" Anger and sadness clearly showed through his voice.

All Sanji could do was shake his head to the reindeer comrade. He didn't even feel like taking a puff of the cigarette in his mouth and anger boiled inside of him, "This is really bad. We never accounted for this possibility. We were relying on trying to solve this with money and get out of here. But things just got a whole lot worse…" He looked over at the smug man that had put out a bid that no one would be able to match. Clenching his teeth in anger, the cook wondered all the worst possibility.

"Yay! Yay! I gotta a mermaid~!"

The older male World Noble slightly shook his head at his son, "There you go again, wasting money. Isn't your fishtank already packed full of piranhas I bought for you last week?"

Charloss simply had a smug smile on his face, "I'm gonna make my Mermaid play with them! Mermaid's are the most fastest swimmer in the world!"

_'How could this happen!?'_ Nami desperately thought to herself, she felt terrible, regret and sadness filled her heart. She couldn't do anything... nothing... to save her friend.

"10 Million." Sarcastic-amused toned voice echoed the room; Silence washed over the shocked crowd and the world nobles widened their eyes. Nami quickly turned and Sanji protectively stood in front of her from the sudden appearance of red-haired man. His pair of crimson eyes shimmered in light, dark grin on his slightly tanned face slightly showed his sharp canine teeth, unconsciously making everyone uneasy and cautious toward him. He wore a simple crimson T-shirt and fashionable baggy pants. Silver chain necklace adorned around his neck with his both hands in his pocket. Kurama slid his attention toward the all-so- famous Straw Hat Pirate Crew, Heart Pirate Crew, and Kid Pirate Crew.

Smirking, Kyuubi lazily scratched his spiky red hair and yawned. At the rude gesture, Charloss snarled in anger and his face erupted in red, He took out a pistol and smug grin appeared on his snotty face.

"You stupid commoner! Do you know who you're against?"

"A fat-ass bastard with ego issues." Kyuubi chuckled; Ignoring the shock and terror filled expressions from everyone. Blinded in anger, Charloss was about to trigger his pistol before a sudden scream echoed throughout the room.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, flying through the air, a giant flying fish crash into the Human Auction House and land inside. Panic spread throughout the crowd as everyone screamed and waves of people headed toward the door. The sudden arrival of Luffy and Zoro crashing through a wall on a flying fish brought smirk to Eustass Kid's face and amused look from Trafalgar Law and shocked yet neutral looks from the Straw-hat crew members.

"Ow ow..., That was a rough landing ! Shishishi... Is that Camie? CAMIE!" Noticing Luffy trying to save Camie and about to hit the World Noble for getting in his way, Hachi unconsciously revealed all of his eight arm to prevent the Straw-hat boy from moving.

"S-Straw hat! Don't!" Hachi pleaded.

"Let go!" Luffy growled but the sudden gun-shot paused his movements. He widened his eyes when he saw Hachi fall to the ground with blood seeping through the wound on his stomach.

"HACHI!" Nami shouted in fear; her eyes widened and tears tickled down her cheeks.

"I got the fishman! I caught my very own fishman! Hahaha!" Charloss shouted in glee at his 'accomplishment'

"You..." Consumed by anger, Luffy snarled and glared at the world noble.

"Shut up you stupid commoner of trash!" Charloss shouted at Luffy, cocking his pistol and pointing it at him, "You're really getting on my nerves!" Continuing to stalk toward the stairs, Luffy snarled as he was about to hit him. But something prevented him from moving and the Straw Hat Captain turned to see a red-headed man gripping his wrist. Before he can do anything, Luffy was thrown against the wall, causing Straw hat crews to go in defense mode. Surprisingly, He also sent Charloss through the brick wall with more force, blood tickling down from the Tenryubito's forehead.

"C-Charloss!" Roswald stuttered as he saw his son get punched by a filthy commoner. He called out the guards and took out his rifle and aimed it toward the red-headed man who smiled darkly. In mere seconds, Roswald was also unconscious as the red-head punched him in the face.

"Father!" In fear, Shalulia gaped and screamed when Kyuubi suddenly appeared in front of her. Tears formed in her eyes, she shakily shook her head.

"P-please.. D-dont kill me! Guards! Guards! Help me!" It was too late, the guards were sent flying and Shalulia's mind went unconscious as she fell to the ground when one of the guard's spear hit her head.

"That man... is crazy." Kidd stared in shock.

"He attacked the Tenryubito... Tch, this will definitely make Admiral to come." Law said and narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell was that for!? How could you do that to a lady!" Sanji shouted at the red-headed man though he was shocked at how rebellious this man was, The cook raised his leg to kick away one of the guards to a ground; creating small crater on the floor. Snapping out of her shock, Nami took out her weapon and created clouds as it started to electrify numerous amounts of enemies, Robin readied herself and crossed her hands to activate her powers making few guards to break their spine

"Tch..." Zoro unsheathed his swords and stared at the red-headed man in interest, The green swordsman didn't know why but he felt some kind of demonic aura from the mysterious man. Suddenly, The green swordsman blocked the lethal spear from one of the guards and quickly slashed him unconscious.

Ignoring the commotion around him, The red-headed man just kneeled down in front of the fishman, staring into his eyes and smirked at him. "You okay there punk?" Frozen in fear, Hachi nodded; Effortlessly, The red-headed man punched away the guard who tried to sneak behind him and threw him to the ground, creating craters from the force.

"What the hell is going on!? And who the hell are you!" Luffy shouted as he stood up from the ground and pointed at the red-head.

"Don't be pissed Brat," Deep voice of amusement from the red-head echoed the room. "He's okay, Only a scratch on his lower left side of the waist. He won't die but you should hurry up and treat him." At his statement, Chopper quickly ran toward Hachi and started to bandage up the small wound. The reindeer wondered in amazement at the correct place the wound was made, just like the mysterious scary red-head said.

"Kyuu-chan... You shouldn't be so rough." Everyone except the red-headed man widened their eyes in surprise at the sudden appearance of spiky blonde-haired man on the stage with star shaped sunglasses on his face. Shockingly, He effortlessly shattered the collar and the cuffs from the mermaid. Seeming to realize the stares he was receiving, The blonde-haired man turned and tilted his head.

"What's this?" Naruto blinked. "Look's like everybody's watching us. Hey Kyuubi, Ya think we over did it?"

"Nah, We should have made it more bloody and shit." Everyone sweat-dropped at them.

"You're always more stressed when you're in your human form..." Naruto laughed before taking off the sunglass from his face and shattered it into pieces. He really didn't like the goofy design.

"Haha, You guys are really interesting." Rayleigh smiled from behind before finding a familiar friend.

"If it isn't Hacchi!" The former Pirate King's First mate exclaimed in joy. "It's been awhile, what're you doing in this place?" Immediately, his smile withered when he saw his friend fishmen was injured; drying up into a concerned but all the same compassionate frown. Naruto stared as a strange reindeer-like creature was frantically wrapping the fishman with bandages.

"Hacchi... How did you get those wounds?" Rayleigh paused and glanced at Naruto who stared before breaking the eye contact. "I see.." Silver-headed old man whispered; Slowly stroking his beard, The dark king's gaze took in the ruined Auction House. It lingered upon Camie who shyly averted her eyes, glanced over the unconscious World Noble Tenryubito, and upon the pirates who appeared to still be in the midst of a conflict with the guards. Finally, His eyes landed to Naruto and Kyuubi who had innocent smiles on their face.

"So that's what happened." Rayleigh sweat-dropped but had grateful smile on his face. "Alright then, I understand the situation."

"Well Then..." Naruto smirked. "These guards are rather annoying..." His voice turned demonic and everyone tensed in sudden coldness.

Naruto's killer intent grew and grew, dark grin bloomed his face and unsheathed his katana **'Akai Shiziku' **The crimson-red blade shimmered in red light and red chakra surged through the sword, coating the already red blade into deepest red-color of blood. At the incredible sight, Nobody made a sound as they watched in awe and amazement.

"Time to hunt."

Everyone literally felt the energy explode before a crimson-red energy manifested and the blade of the katana was consumed into a red-claw. The overflowing crimson waves caused ripples on the air, spreading across the room. It was suffocating everyone and everything that existed; The blade screeched in blood lust, Everything happened and ended in blink of an eye as Naruto simply swung his katana downward and anyone who couldn't maintain their will power, fell to the ground, Unconscious. Huge wounds were visible around the unconscious bodies of guards but not deep enough to spill blood. The red energy disappeared as Naruto sheathed his sword back. The invisible pressure lifted from the room and countless numbers of enemies scattered across the room, unconscious.

"W-wow..." Luffy whispered as he saw every guards unconscious on the ground. Suddenly, his eyes turned into a star-shape. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

"That sword..." Zoro watched in shock; he couldn't see or even sense the blade to cause any wounds. It was amazing. He fought back the strong urge to fight that man to a sword duel.

"What in the world was that?" Nami cautiously stared at the mysterious blonde.

"M-MONSTERRRRRR!" Usopp and Chopper screamed in horror and hid behind Franky.

"What was that...?" Captain of the Heart Crew, Trafalgar Law slightly gasped for air and saw his crew-mates barely maintaining their eyes open from the force.

"Fuck, He's definitely not a one to be underestimated!" Kid cursed as few beads of sweat tickled down his face.

Ignoring the comments about him, Naruto smiled and turned to Camie before he carefully carried her out of the tank as the mermaid sat on the ground. She sighed in relief and smiled widely at the familiar starfish running down the stairs with tears overflowing from Pappug's eyes.

"CAMIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Papugg tripped few times but managed to hop into Camie's arm.

"IM SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" The starfish cried and the mermaid smiled.

"Yep... And it's all thanks to Naru-chin! He saved me when I got kidnapped! He also saved all the slaves who were capture here too. He disguised himself as the announcer and waited for the right moment to make chaos!" The mermaid smiled innocently and Naruto laughed as everyone stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Oh, he did? Thanks!" Luffy laughed. "Who are you anyway?"

"No prob, Name's Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." The Immortal smirked. "And this arrogant bastard is Kyuubi."

"..." Kyuubi flipped him off, causing everyone to sweat-drop except for the Straw-hat captain who laughed.

"Shishishishi, You guys are funny! Anyways, You two should definitely join my cre-!"

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! DO NOT REBEL OR ELSE YOUR CRIME WILL DEEPEN! RELEASE THE HOSTAGE!" A voice boomed from outside, amplified by a loudspeaker. "Mugiwara no Luffy! Eustass 'Captain' Kidd! Trafalgar Law! We demand that you release the Tenryubito at once! An admiral will soon be here! We will not be held responsible for any losses you might suffer through lack of cooperation!"

"Seems like we're surrounded. Yay, more fighting for me." Naruto lazily smiled.

"Yosh!" Luffy smacked one palm against a fist and smirked. "Don't think that I'm letting you three hog all of the fun!"

"Tch, I'm not going to waste my time beating up some insects." Kyuubi snarled and in poof of smoke, He returned back to his small fox-form; Scaring shit out of everyone except Naruto, Rayleigh, and Luffy who excitedly shouted "AWESOME!"

"What the hell?" Kid stared at the fox with wide eyes.

"... That's a one hell of creature." Law blinked in surprise and shock.

Naruto simply smiled in amusement, enjoying everyone's reaction. It was always amusing to see people freaking out at Kurama's abilities.

**XXXXxxxxXXx**

Few moments passed outside of the Auction House, The Officer and rest of the marines stiffened at the three... no wait, four... Huh? Five? shadows were walking toward outside. From far away, the marines could clearly tell three of them were bickering, arguing, non-fist fighting among themselves even after they came out of the building and were literally in front of the marine soldier, canon, and firing squad aimed toward them. The fourth and the fifth(?) figures seemed rather bored and un-active.

"Dude, Shut the fuck up!"

"I'm not gonna let you guys have all the fun, you bastards!"

"I said I'll do it myself..."

**"You humans are foolish... Just shut the fuck up you three!" **Kyuubi yawned.

"Fuck off Fur ball!" Kid flipped him off.

"Hey! That's my nickname for him! No stealing!" Naruto pouted childishly.

"Like I said earlier, Leave this to me!"

"Nooo! I'll do it!" Luffy whined.

"I want Ramen..." The foxy blonde mumbled.

"Don't order me around." Law growled.

"Are you guys an idiot?" The tulip-headed guy.

"You guys don't get it do you?" The panda-eyed doctor.

"RAMENNNNNNN!

"Shut up!"

"Alright, Leave this to me!" First one to step up into full view, Monkey D. Luffy cracked his knuckles and formed his hands into a fist.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kidd snarled. "I fucking said that you should stay away!"

"Try giving me another order," Law growled, "And I'll take you out first, Eustass-ya!"

"*Yawn*" Naruto rubbed his eyes lazily, Kurama sat besides him with lazy look on the fox's face.

The three continued to bicker their arguments; Before pausing when they felt sudden coldness.

"So what?" Naruto grinned darkly. "Are we gonna start or what?"

The marines froze in fear at the suffocating force radiated from the unknown blonde-haired man. The said blonde smiled widely and raised his left hand, whispering with the breeze.

_**"Rasengan."**_

Let the real fun begin.

* * *

**EnD Of ChApTeR 4**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! x) Until next time! Didn't have time to read over and edit... Sorry! But I'll rewrite this chapter to better version sooner or later... Thanks guys! x)

**Next Chapter: Protect Your Burning Will**

**Preview:**

"Lets find out shall we? Which one of them is faster than the other?"

"Lightning...?" Naruto consumed himself with electrifying blue lightening as he smirked.

"Or..."

"Light?" Kizaru smiled and they both vanished in thin air.

A silent roar of yellow light and blue lightening blasted across the field , colliding in mere seconds as the explosion had spread shattered rocks between both figures. Through the sounds of lightning crackling, the sounds of devastating power of light smashing against each other came from within the smoke. The smoke cleared as the fast movements of both fighters avoided each other's attacks as they came to fight with the surge of lightning and light in their possession. Naruto kicked Kizaru with quick force added with blue lightning. The kick smashed into Kizaru's chest. Kizaru winced at the hard kick, and coughed out blood but retaliated as he grabbed the blonde-haired boy's leg and threw him to the ground several times with great strength before raising Naruto one final time, slamming him into the ground as hard as he could, causing a crater.

Poof of smoke invaded Kizaru's vision.

_'What!?'_

Panic swelled Kizaru's heart before dodging in speed of light when Naruto slashed his katana downward; Not wasting a moment, Naruto continued to slash his blade mercilessly, upward, horizontal, downward, side-slash. Kizaru avoided the attacks and counter attacked with bone-breaking kick aimed toward the blonde's head. Gripping his leg, Naruto threw him to the trees, smashing Kizaru through few barks as blood tickled down his forehead.

"My, My..." Coughing small amount of blood, Kizaru smiled. "Aren't you a monster..."

Naruto smiled darkly and aimed tip of the blade toward him.

"Heh, That's who I'm"


	5. Sabaody Arc: Protect Your Burning Will

**A/N: **Thank you so, SO much for the favorites and follows! :) I never thought lots of people would enjoy this story! Thank you! You guys are my motivation to continue this story! Arigato~ Love you all! Although I still can't believe many of you guys even CLICKED to read this story! THANK YOU! XD Anyways, Here are the final poll results for the 'Should I make Naruto eat a devil fruit?' (Includes PMs and Reviews)

**Yes:** 68

**I don't know:** 10

**No:** 77

Winner is 'No' for the devil fruit! So I would not be giving Naruto a devil fruit. Don't be sad guys! I'll try my best to make Naruto awesome but not to the extent of OOC! Although I'm failing at that... I'm so sorry! I'll do my best to fix my grammars and such. -.-" Thank you all for sharing your opinions! Next poll might be about Naruto pairing up... Dunno! xD I suck at romance so I don't know if I should pair him up with someone. I apologize for the late update! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter x) I tried my best to make it longer than the others... but now I m dying from sleepiness.

Enjoy!

P.S. This chapter is Beta-ed by '_**YYuuuukkaannddaa'** _and '_**SmartyPandazOVERTAKER'**_Thank you!

_**XxxXXxxX**_

Talking: I'll never fail to protect again!

_Thoughts/Past/Flashbacks: New purpose to protect my friends..._

**Kurama/Kyuubi: I dare you to disturb my nap... I'll burn your pitiful soul through hell.**

_**Justu/Technique: Rasengan!**_

**XXXxxXXX**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do NOT own Naruto or One piece! I'll be a genius if I create these awesome manga/anime! Lols, Rightful owner are Masashi Kishimoto and Oda Eiichiro!**

**Warning! **Major OOcness, Strong/Badass Naruto, Bad Grammar, etc...

**-Bad Grammar! (Sorry... xD)**

**-Major OOC! (I'll TRY to improve... -.-" Meh...)**

**-Strong Naruto**

**-Cursing, Rated T, etc... (Uh... Fudge cake?)**

* * *

**XxxXXxxX**

_**Chapter 5: **_Protect Your Burning Will

**XxxXXxxX**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_If the sight of the blue skies fills you with joy..._

_If a blade of grass springing up in the fields has power to move you..._

_If the wind sings a harmony for you..._

_If the waves of the ocean becomes your shield..._

_If the simple things in nature have a message you understand...,_

_Rejoice,_

_for your soul is alive._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_XXxxXX_**

_Drip-Drop_

_Rain falls from heaven...,_

_Tainting the ground into crimson red._

**XXxxXX**

No sound was made; Suffocating pressure heavily weighed upon everyone and whisper-like breeze sliced through the tense quietness.

**"_Rasengan_"**

Blue chakra spiraled around Naruto's left palm, creating hand-sized whirlwind sphere; Wind simply became his blade and shield, Visible light-blue swirls protectively spun around him. Absolute shield of blade-like wind roared in piercing screaming and as if they were alive, they made unpredictable movements around the blonde. Shocked at the sight; The three pirate Rookies stared at the blonde in shocked expression, Powerful aura radiated from this man made them tense in fear. It was terrifying yet familiar feeling of becoming a prey, to put it simply, this blonde-haired guy was _no_joke. Said blonde took few steps toward the soon-to be disastrous battle field, his sage-coat fluttered with the breeze around him as the red-orange furred fox comfortably sat on his shoulder.

"Let the fun begin."

Swiftly, Naruto stood in front of the Marines with blank expression and passionate wind surrounded him, creating a visible barrier as the blue sphere grew denser and powerful on his left hand. Spiraling whirlwind took its shape into a blue fox and protectively surrounded the blonde with its terrifying fangs and claws. It seemed like the wind was brought to life and this scenery reminded everyone of blood-thirsted demon.

Coldness of fear washed over the marines, this _man's_ presence was unbearable. Freezing, Cold... cold... empty calculating blue eyes stared at them as he looked at each one carefully, one by one. It was as if he was sensing the fear they all possessed with his eyes, said eyes slowly changed from their initial blue into a shimmering crimson eyes like an exotic red jewel. All of the marines froze when the blonde stepped closer and his left-hand extended with weird spiraling blue energy growing larger, denser, and more powerful on his palm. Suddenly, visible blue wind harshly blew away their canons, swords, and guns. The defenseless marines took a large steps back in fear, quickly trying to gather their scattered weapons back. But to no avail. They didn't have time nor the moment to think.

Too slow.

Naruto shunshined toward them and aimed his **'_Rasengan'_** to the ground, causing the entire field to crack from its force.

Screams and cries of desperation echoed through out the bubbly forest. Hopelessness and fear coursed through the Marine's mind as they watched their comrades get defeated. One lone man easily defeating them with such ease, suffocating presence of this blonde was absolutely terrifying. They watched as he raised his hands up before slamming to the ground and few moments later, the earth shook like a earthquake. From his pockets, Naruto took out handful of paper bombs and released them to the air.

"_Kai_." Naruto whispered, unleashing his chakra to activate.

Suddenly, paper bombs exploded throughout the field; crumbles of rocks and pieces of grass flew from the wind force. In rhythmic pattern, explosions wasted no moments as it continued to trigger destruction between the marines; Flicker of small flames came into existence before landing upon the canon gun-powders, tiny flame drastically changed into explosions and metals shattered like glass. Wasting no moments nor seconds, Naruto shunshined in middle of shell-shocked marines and swiftly pressed their pressure points as they fell to the ground, fainted. In single swipe, the blonde used his katana's back blade to knock about thirty marines unconscious and gracefully back flipped to dodge the incoming sword from behind. Shattering the enemy's sword into mere dusts, Naruto kicked the marine in the stomach, sending few of them through the tree bark. Jumping few steps back, Naruto formed his both hands into seals as he took out a scroll from his pocket before throwing it upward. Automatically, the scroll opened and ink-written writings appeared upon the paper's surface.

_Ram..._ _Rat, Bird, Boar, Tiger!_

"**_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!**"

In poof of smoke, countless amounts of lethal kunais and shurikens appeared from the scroll as it multiplied itself over and over again. Naruto smirked at the astounded expressions and gestured his hand; In mere seconds the blades swift downward like rain of steels toward the Marines. Pinning many of them against the ground and trees, no blood was shed but their movements were prevented. Comical angered expressions were on their faces, trying to free themselves. The results of Naruto's child-like play was devastating to the marines as they screamed in shock and fear after witnessing incredible power from the mysterious young blonde-haired man.

Watching from distance, Luffy gawped with starry eyes. "SUGOI~!"

Eustass clenched his jaw and narrowed his red eyes. "Just.. Who the hell is that guy!?"

"He's not normal, that's for sure... He's just playing around with them." Law cautioned with narrowed eyes toward the battle field.

_-One, Two, Three, Four...-_ Canons were shot toward the blonde, Quickly using his instincts and his katana **'Akai Shizuku'**; Naruto narrowed his eyes and sliced his blade downward. Watching as the metallic spheres rush past him before shattering into many small pieces of metal. He swiped his katana though the air as piercing snarl tore through the atmosphere, causing the invisible blade to cut canons itself into pieces.

"Firing squad! Take aim!" Commander officer shouted.

Group of fire squad Marines stood in firing formation with their guns and canons aimed toward the blonde-haired Immortal.

Blue eyes narrowed but his playful smile didn't fade away, obvious to his situation. Naruto simply stood still before eyes widening in fake terror as the marines prepared to fire. "Don't shoot! I'll die!" Playfulness glint in his eyes took everyone by surprise before the marines fired their trigger. Echoing gun-shots rang throughout the forest, Deadly metallic sphere and numerous bullets mercilessly spun to pierce through anything that gets in the way. Suddenly, everything became slow-motion and time froze like ice. Only Naruto watched as the countless bullets hurtled towards him. But, in his inhuman vision, it was all slow-motion. The bullets and canons slowly came closer until...

Wind bullets came forth from his fingertips, completely shattering all the bullets into mere dust.

In mere heartbeat, the time once again moved and everyone watched in disbelief when the bullets and canons vanished from their sights. In front of them, a lone blonde-haired man stood unharmed with smile on his face.

"W-what happened?" One of the marines mumbled.

Bending into one knee, Naruto touched the ground with one hand and formed hand-seals with his other hand. Suddenly, water whips came into existence from the ground and lashed out of nowhere, taking the marines by complete surprise. They did not show mercy, nor did they vanished from simple swipes of fists or swords. The weapons, upon contact from the water, it simply shattered into dust as the marines screamed in confusion. And others, like swords weakened from the water turned into a mere brittle steel. As the merciless water vines twisted around the cannons; crushing them by pressure.

"M-Men! F-fire! Shoot him before he takes out rest of our weapons'!" The officer ordered.

The firing squad marines shivered in fear but obeyed its order and triggered the gun again. With amused expression, Naruto swayed like a leaf and dodged every bullet with ease. Fox-like smirk bloomed his tanned face before facing large group of reinforcements Marines gathering around him.

"S-Surrender! Stop your action, disobeying us will equal to a crime! Now come with us so your sin will lessen!" The officer of marines shouted. Other low-ranked Marine soldier aimed their canons and guns, Their small confidence coming back from the advantage they had against a lone blonde-man. But somewhere in their hearts, there was understanding of fear and hopelessness that they were no match against this man.

_'Kurama... How long are you going to take your beauty nap on my shoulder? You're heavy!'_ Naruto ignored the Marines and mentally pouted at the fox on his shoulder.

**'Shut up Gaki, Stop fooling around and defeat those annoying flies already. They're disturbing my sleep, Its rather annoying when you're just playing around.' **Kurama responded back mentally as the blonde-immortal shrugged before turning his attention to the marines.

"Now, Now... Its very admirable you guys are fighting for justice but..." Naruto smiled and vanished in thin air. Panicking at the sudden disappearance, the marine's small confidence and hope vanished as fear slowly ate them from inside.

"You guys are no match for me..." Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind them and unleashed small amount of chakra through their nerve system causing half of the marine soldiers to fall unconscious and their eyes rolled back. At the terrifying sight of their comrade defeated in such ease, many stepped back from the blonde. Shock and absolute fear etched every marine's face, eyes widened and mouth agape.

"What the hell is this guy?"

"He's not human!"

"Oh god, we're going to die! He's gonna kill us!" Cries of marine soldiers endlessly echoed.

Without killing-intent, Naruto turned and aimed his gaze at the other marines before chuckling at their antics. There was no way he could kill them, he was just simply playing with them. With a playful smirk, he gestured his hand in taunting way; causing the marines to tense in fear but their wounded pride controlled them to prepare for another attack. Brushing off non-existent dust from his sage-coat, Naruto sheathed his katana back to its sheath as he calmly watched the angered marines rushing toward him with weapons. Mixture emotions of anger, fear, and pride rushed past through him like a breeze; Sensing their reckless feelings, certain fox woke up from his nap. Yawning with bored yet angered gaze, Kurama hopped from the blonde's shoulder and stretched before opening his jaw to gather crimson energy. Quickly it magnified into a sphere shape orb as it grew brighter and powerful. Deepest color of bloody-red sphere glowed in mystic light, Dense and suffocating pressure grew heavier and atmosphere around them turned little darker colors of red and orange. The sky slightly turned into beautiful shades of sunset, its original color blue vanishing from existence.

_'Morning Fur-ball, how was your nap?'_ Naruto grinned at the foul-mood fox besides him.

**'I'm going to turn those flies into mere dust for waking me up...'** Kurama growled as the blonde-haired Immortal sweat-dropped and felt pity towards the marine.

_"_Men, watch out!_"_ The officer screamed, feeling danger from a sudden aura surrounding the unusual fox besides the blonde-haired man.

Their commanding and desperate officer's cry jolted the men from their anger and they started to move, trying to dodge from up-coming disaster as they scattered away, but there was no way, no time to avoid it. Gathering last bit of natural energy, Kurama unleashed small crimson sphere toward them before brilliant colors of bright red light invaded everyone's vision. After the light died down, the marines were blasted away from the sudden wind force and the field crumbled as numerous craters were created. Few remaining trees around the area was blasted away in ease and the ground shook from the terrifying power unleashed upon the Kyuubi. Flames came into existence, it formed into a burning whip and hungrily devoured through canons and melted its metal into liquid. The piercing screams were heard as the marine soldiers desperately tried to wash away the fire from their burning comrades. But to avail, many turned to ash as flames mercilessly searched for another victim. Predatory movements of crimson orange fire fed on its prey. Ashes and sparks of fire ignited into explosive burning-hell throughout the Marines and devoured everything on its path. Hopelessness showered upon the marines, quickly they called for reinforcements and many of them were sent to the marine base for treatment.

"AHHHH!"

"H-help! Help! HELP!"

"It burns! It burns!"

Screams of marine soldiers repeated its line.

The officer widened his eyes at the sight of his army marines defeated by a single men, it was unbelievable. Let a alone, this man seemed to do it with such ease! Something about him sent shivers of fear and the unusual fox simply brought disaster upon the already disadvantaged situation. "This is bad..! Hurry! Call more reinforcements from the marine base! We need more men against this monster! And when is the Admiral coming!?" The officer shouted.

"We already called for the reinforcements sir! But we received a message from the base about late arrival of Admiral! It'll take few more minutes until Admiral Kizaru arrives!" The men saluted and the officer nodded before eyeing the continuous battle field.

_-Who is this man? We'll definitely need a Admiral to finish him off... He's too dangerous to be alive!- _Analyzing the blonde-haired man with cautious eyes, the officer ordered his men to go and help the injured marines. From far-away distance. Naruto watched as reinforcements arrived with more men from the marine basements; Canons, rifle, and swords were drawn to fight.

"They're pretty persistent." Rubbing back of his head, Naruto sighed lazily. Kurama seemed not to care anymore and yawned.

_-Do you think I overdid it Kurama?-_ Naruto mentally asked the fox besides him. Truth to be told, The once smooth field turned into chaos itself; Craters were visible and blood from the marines painted the ground into crimson red. Although he didn't kill any of them, there were some injured men with dead eyes of burned soul. Unmoving and unmotivated, their eyes simply looked frozen in fear as if trying to forget the battle they had witnessed.

**-Heh. They fucking deserve it, This world's World Government is simply messed up. Over the years, they cared nothing about the human auction nor they made effort trying to change those Tenryūbito's arrogant and sinful attitude. Those cowards hid their dark past from everyone's sight, It's simply something called power-overrated bastards. They wish for more power instead of caring about unfairness and injustice around this world. This is just a warning for them, next time, if we find someone with sinful soul, kill them.- **Kurama stated with serious tone.

_-... Taking away life..., No matter where I go, I simply can't run away from my past huh?-_ Naruto whispered softly; Memories of blood and war whirled through his mind. Broken promises, countless sacrifices, and one by one... Life faded away from his comrade's eyes. He hated the bitter feeling of failing to protect his friends and hopelessness when he failed to save Sasuke from Orochimaru. Although Kurama took care of that snake and Sasuke's soul was finally released from his curse of being Uchiha. After everything was finally over, Naruto felt weak; too weak to protect anything. He felt joy when he received second chance from Megami; He wanted to be stronger to protect again.

The blonde-immortal suddenly remembered the flashbacks of those slaves trapped in the darkened cells; What would have happened if he didn't save them? The possible worst outcome made Naruto shiver in anger and sadness. It was unforgivable. People fighting for justice were suppose to protect those people, from pain and sufferings. This worlds seemed peaceful but it was still the same, there was war and unfairness. Bloods were shed and sadness flowed with tears. With his parents and Megami, he trained for about one-thousand years to strengthen himself and learned about this world for about another one thousand years. During those years, Naruto learned about Ohara, Poneglyphs, World-Nobles, World Government, and dark pasts of histories they hid. It was the same, this world was same like his own shinobi world. There were no difference between sadness, hate, and anger they possessed. But, this world was also filled with many Will of fires, burning brightly inside of them and warmth of love was spread throughout everyone. Being a immortal never was a good thing nor a bad thing. If you make friends, you'll have to watch them wither and die like any normal living-beings, but, you can also lead their Will of Fires within your heart. Memories you spent with you precious people will never fade away. Being immortal meant you get to watch the world change and learn about true meaning of life. What is justice? What is evil? Maybe he'll truly get to understand those meanings someday. Ending his thoughts, Naruto smiled and watched the unfolded scenery of Marines preparing for another attack against him.

"Well then," Naruto said, to no one in particular. His voice was, astoundingly, playful yet calm with hint of coldness. "I suppose I should dispose of the rest of you now, hmm?" Slightly raising his natural energy around him, the marines suddenly gasped for air at the sudden heavy pressure weighed upon them. The blonde carefully concentrated his chakra to low level, trying not to kill them. In swift movement, Naruto snapped his fingers as many of them dropped dead to the ground, unconscious. While few tried to stay awake but their weak mind and 'will' simply couldn't maintain such powerful pressure.

"Oi! Namikaze!"

Suddenly gigantic metal fist thrust itself between the suffocating marines and Naruto. The blonde slightly moved to dodge the large piece of metal and frowned at the interruption. From the sudden force caused the pressure to shatter and marines fell to the ground as they gasped for fresh air.

"What was that for brat? And it'll be easier if you just call me Naruto." Naruto said in bored tone toward Eustass 'Captain' Kidd who looked rather annoyed at being called 'brat'.

"Why the hell are you calling me a brat!? We're like same age you bastard!" Kidd shouted and the blonde rolled his eyes secretly saying 'Heck-no-Im-WAY-older-than-you'.

"Anyways, I've got nothing against you." The red-head snorted as the marines on the ground who was about to 'die' in suffocation cowered before their unexpected savior. "I just can't let you have _all_ the fun."

"Oh..." Naruto tilted his head to see 'Straw-hat' Monkey D. Luffy and 'Surgeon Of Death' Trafalgar Law looking rather annoyed too. "Well... Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Kidd twitched in annoyance and irritation. "That's because you-"

"You were so AWESOME!" Luffy excitedly hopped besides the blonde with awed expression and ignored the Kidd's shouts. Said blonde raised his brow at the sudden randomness. "What kind of devil fruit did you eat to do that!" The Straw-hat asked with starry eyes.

"Devil fruit...?" _-Devil Fruit Users?-_ Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration and racked through his mind at the familiar word. Slowly, he pinched Luffy's cheek and pulled it sideways, surprisingly it stretched beyond normal human's limit.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" Luffy shouted painfully and rubbed his throbbing cheeks.

"Devil fruit users?" Naruto mumbled thoughtfully and stared at the three rookies.

"Judging from your abilities, you guys are Paramecia?" Naruto said, remembering how Eustass Kidd did a weird thing with metal and Luffy stretching like a rubber. He didn't know what Trafalgar Law can do but from some information, it's said to be he can create a spherical territory that is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside. Considering from those ability, they were definitely Paramecia types. All three of the rookies were easily over hundred-million berried pirate, especially Eustass Kidd and Monkey D. Luffy, they were around Three-Hundred million berried bounty.

"Yep! I'm a rubber-man!" Luffy answered happily and stretched his cheeks as demonstration, gaining absurd looks from Kidd and Law.

The blonde-Immortal glanced at Luffy with comical surprised expression. This free-spirited brat was worth three hundred million? He was the most random and carefree kid he'd ever met! Well, maybe the rumored Red-haired Shanks could rival this kid's personality. From Megami, He heard about Red-haired Shanks being one of the _**'Yonko'(Four Emperors) **_of the sea but also being the most carefree and free-spirited pirate. Then again, Naruto also heard lots of rumors about this Straw-hat kid from the goddess and recently from Camie... For a young brat, it took balls to do what this kid had been through. Never mind, it took balls of steel. If this young rookie really was worth that much berri _-So much Ramen to buy~!-_, then he was probably some kind of an idiot or simply an...idiot! Although, Luffy kinda did remind of him when he was in younger years, Those peaceful days of genin.

**'Now that you mention it, He does resemble your stupid self.' **Kurama amusingly snorted, ignoring Naruto's mumbles of 'Stupid fox...'

_'Anyways..' _Naruto sighed mentally, He'll have to watch over this kid. Said Straw-hat kid suddenly whined about being hungry.

_'Seriously, Is it me or this kid resembles me little too much? Nevermind. I wonder if Red-haired Shanks and Luffy are related? They resemble each other to the extent its scary... Well, Megami DID told me about Red-haired Shanks saving some kid ... Maybe this is the kid he saved? It makes sense because of that straw hat he wears.' _Naruto thought amusingly. Anyways, It'll be worth it to find out if Luffy is the 'Child of the Prophecy' he's looking for. But from the books he burrowed from Megami; Wasn't the East Blue weakest sea out of the main four sea? Nobody from the East Blue should have that much fighting power. Well, looks can be deceiving and he learned that the hard-way through his lifetime of being Shinobi. Although Luffy did look like a guy who doesn't care about someone's crap and only believed in his own dreams and path to freedom, he's like a unpredictable weather of disaster, always bringing trouble. Its amazing how he taken down a shichibukai_-two according to Megami-_attacked Enies Lobby, declared war on the World Government_-Although I would've done the same thing too if my friend was in danger-_, and blah, blah, blah...

"Are you really worth three hundred million?" Naruto asked in casual manner.

Luffy tilted his head and thumbed at his chin for a moment.

"Sure am!" He grinned.

At the simple and carefree answer, Naruto sweat-dropped before grinning back. "Well then, to answer your previous question Luffy... It's no."

"No?" The Straw-hat confusedly mumbled while the other two rookies seemed shocked at the blonde's response.

"I never ate a devil fruit." Naruto smirked and answered for the youngest rookie. "I simply trained to get these powers, that's all." _-More like a torture though..-_ Naruto shivered at the terrifying memories of his mother and her Sparta 'training'.

Luffy's brain slowly digested the amazing facts he learned from this blonde, The Straw-hat tilted his head; blinking owlishly. That settled it! This guy hadn't eaten any devil fruits but could do awesome stuff! That weird fox could do awesome stuff too! He retained an utter fascination and admiration for Naruto's abilities and his unique presence. Maybe this guy was an magician? But something told Luffy this blonde is more awesomer than that... Maybe a ninja? It hurt his head from thinking too much, but, Monkey D. Luffy was absolutely certain about one thing. And, no, nothing was going to change his decision.

He was _so/definitely_ gonna make this guy his nakama!

"So? Are we gonna finish them off or what?" Naruto ignored the sudden shivers and gestured to the now awakened Marines in front of them and the reinforcements completely surrounding them with no escape.

"Whatever, You already had some fun." Kidd glared at the blonde who smiled. "You guys stay back, I'll end this all by myself."

"Hey! No fair! You guys back off!" Luffy shouted.

"Leave this to me Straw-hat! Or what? You want me to beat you up first, Monkey D. Luffy?" The red-head growled at the rubber-man.

"What did you say!" Luffy growled; For a tense moment it looked as if Luffy and Kidd might have it out into a battle, Until Trafalgar Law's subtle clearing of the throat. All eyes fell upon the two hundred million man, who had kept his calmness throughout the battle but had annoyance shined on his eyes.

"I hate to interrupt, but I think we all have an appointment to keep." The Surgeon Of Death murmured aloud. "I clearly have no intention of sticking around waiting for that admiral to show." At that, Luffy and Kidd finally seemed to remember that there was no time to waste; a navy admiral was indeed on the way, and they hadn't the time to waste bickering nor fighting among themselves.

Suddenly, Naruto raised his hand for attention causing the other three to stare at him confusedly.

"What?" Kidd spatted, annoyed at the blonde's behaviour.

"How about we all fight together like good buddies?" Naruto sarcastically said and smiled brightly, ignoring the glares from the irritated rookies except Luffy who laughed.

"FIRE!" Suddenly roar of canons interrupted them.

Canons boomed and hurtled a sphere of metallic toward them in intense speed. Without flinching nor panicking, Kid simply extended a a hand, fingers splayed, arms wide open, with calm expression. The cannonball stopped cold, its movement halted; left dangling slightly a centimeter from his open palm.

Eustass scoffed and swiftly flexed his hand, purplish sparks spraying outward from his fingers.

_**"Repel."**_

The canons once being halted and prevented from being moved, Suddenly jolted backward to where it originally came from.

Sphere of metallic spun and exploded between the marines and themselves, the explosion caused thick smokes to cover the whole area as marines roared a battle cry with swords and rifles. But to no avail. The marines halted in confusion when their weapons suddenly moved away from their grasp. Swords, guns, bullets, even the cannons themselves, were being flew upward. Each of them left the earth of their own accord, against the laws of gravity. One by one, they joined to form a massive arm, attached to the arm of Eustass Kid. Even his own two katana **'Akai Shizuku'** and**'Tsukiyoru'** struggled to free itself from its sheathe as well, as if it is being pulled by a strong magnetic force.

_-So that red-haired brat's ability is magnetic force? Cool.-_ Naruto watched in interest before turning his head to see the unusual sight of trapped marines men inside of something identified as dome.

"_**Shambles**_."

Using the smokes as advantage, Trafalgar Law had produced a counterattack with his own way. Several yards wide, he trapped several other marines inside the space of what could be described as a large blue dome, similar to Naruto's wind dome but more solidified. Suddenly, Law took out his sword _'nodachi'_ and swung downward. In mere blink of an eye, it was over. One moment the marines were standing there, confused and surprised, and the next, they had been ruthlessly reduced into mere shambles of their former selves. Suddenly the shambled body parts flew around like a whirlwind, Law grinned darkly and as if he was having fun, He attached many different body parts to absurd places. Like barrels with head and toes with arm, leg and head, arm and canons, and many more. The sight was simply absurd and downright creepy. Naruto wondered if that's how he got the nickname 'Surgeon Of Death'.

Cries of terror caught the blonde's attention.

"W-what is that!"

"Move! Move out of the way!"

"We're going to get crushed!"

"You cowards! Don't not ran away from your battle! Fight for the Marine!" The officer ordered his men, though none of them followed their superior's order and ran away in fear.

Marines screamed as the gigantic shadow loomed over them.

"Wow..." Watching from distance, Naruto whistled at the incredible sight.

Monkey D. Luffy's right arm had swelled, growing to gigantic arm. Rather, it reminded Naruto of the arm of a giant. Normal only at the shoulder, it swelled outward toward the elbow, towering over the marines. Simply by blowing into his thumb, Luffy increased the size of his fist twenty-fold, it grew until its shadow loomed over most of the clearing. Confused and scared shitless marines were froze to their spots, they couldn't move from the terrifying yet incredible sight.

"Gear third!" Luffy announced proudly and raised his gigantic arm upward. "This arm is the arm of a giant!"

Suddenly the massive limb of arm made from various metal was formed alongside Luffy's. The countless swords, spears, cannons, and other useless junk, drift outside from within the auction house. One by one they came together forming a arm, it was same size as the Luffy's giant arm. To marines, it was a two huge arms of massive fist fusion of cobalt and iron and steel with over-sized arm of an giant. It was a terrifying sight for the shell-shocked marines. Coupled with Luffy's immense limb and metallic arm of lethal weapons, it looked as though a massive monster were reaching down to destroy everyone from the face of the earth and erase this island clean. Naruto whistled at the sight and couldn't help but feel sorry for the marine's that turned tail and ran from the path of their up-coming destruction.

"_**Gigant Pistol**_!" Luffy bellowed, thrusting his arm forward as the earth crumbled from the force.

"Eat this!" Kidd's attack was immediately forthcoming as well, the giant hunk steel and its fingers curling to form a massive metal and gigantic arm of an giant crushed through into the dirt causing small earthquake from the tremendous force. The marines didn't bother to shoot or use their swords to counterattack at the wall of flesh and metal bearing down on them. They weren't so foolish or an idiot as to think that they could succeed; They ignored the insults and instructions the Officer shouted at them, they all turned tail and ran for their life.

"AHHH!" Screams and cries echoed throughout the field, gravels and dirt momentarily blinded them. When it cleared, Naruto simply sighed at the utter destruction. Injured marines were laid on the ground mourning from the pain and other survivors ran as they cried out for help. Suddenly, he saw Luffy's crew descending down the steps, seeming to be awed and surprised or simply stared with look of blankness at the amount of destruction they were witnessing. At the corner of stairs, Naruto noticed Rayleigh, carrying Hacchi, followed by the others members of Trafalgar and Kid's crews; both going back to their respective captains.

"W-what the hell! Those guys are monsters!" Usopp cried out after he fully witnessed the chaotic battle field of destruction.

"Luffy! I told you not to cause anymore trouble... Urgh, Never mind." Nami sighed tiredly. From the very start, she knew it was hopeless to prevent their captain from causing trouble.

"Ahahaha!" Rayleigh laughed. "That was quite impressive!" He turned to face Naruto with wide smile on his face.

"I'll have to personally thank you Naruto-kun and Kurama-kun, Thank you for saving Hachi." The Dark King said and Hachi besides him bowed deeply in gratefulness.

"No need for thanks Rayleigh-jiji, Hachi." Naruto grinned. "You guys just owe me some Ramen."

"Ahahaha! Of course!" Rayleigh laughed full-heartedly while Hachi blinked in confusion.

"Hey Naruto! Join my crew!" Blinking at the squeaky voice, Naruto turned and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight; It was Luffy but in shrunken form of a little child. Surprisingly his clothes were magically changed into perfect small size too. Getting into one-knee, Naruto playfully ruffled Luffy's head who shouted in annoyance.

"What happened to you?" Naruto laughed, continuing to ruffle his hair.

"I always turn small after using Gear Third, Hey! Stop ruffling my hair!" Luffy childishly shouted.

"Okay, Okay." Chuckling, Naruto realized he was being watched and turned to see Luffy's crew mates. Remembering their names from the wanted posters, he saw pair of calculating eyes from green-haired swordsman 'Roronoa Zoro' protectively standing besides Luffy, Cook Of the crew 'Sanji' puffed on his smoke besides gorgeous ladies of orange-haired navigator 'Nami' and Archaeologist 'Nico Robin'. Reindeer doctor 'Chopper' and Sniper 'Usopp' also known as 'Soge King' watched him cautiously with skeleton named 'Brook' joyfully dancing around about mermaids and skull jokes. Blue-haired 'Franky' posing and shouting about 'SUPERRRR'. Naruto couldn't help but sweat-drop. Well, to put it simply... _-Luffy's crew are crazy! I mean what kind of pirate crew has a talking skeleton, reindeer and wait... Is that Cyborg? AWESOME!-_

"Who exactly are you?" Nami cautiously asked Naruto with staff on her hand. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel like this guy will bring trouble to her crew mates. His abilities were terrifyingly powerful and she couldn't let her guard down. Yet... her instincts told her to trust this man.

"Nami-chin!" Camie, Who was being carried by Brook, shouted in concern and worried tone. "He's not a bad guy! He saved me and other slaves from here! Please don't hurt him!"

"B-but, He's freakishly strong! I don't think its wise to trust this guy! He's a monster!" From behind, Usopp trembled in fear.

"He's our new nakama!" Luffy excitedly shouted who was back to his original size; Ignoring or simply not realizing the shocked and absurd looks from his crew mates.

"I never answered to that question nor I accepted it." Naruto sweat-dropped before turning his gaze to Nami.

"I already told you guys, My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and this fur-ball is Kyuubi." The said fox growled though Naruto ignored him and smiled.

"U-Um... Why did you save Camie?" Chopper timidly asked with curiousness, He shyly stood besides cautious Zoro and curiously stared at the blonde.

"Isn't it obvious to save the ones who needs help?" Naruto smiled gently at the child-like innocence shining on the small reindeer's eyes. Briefly he started to remember his younger days before quickly erasing his thoughts.

"Wha-" Nami was interrupted by Rayleigh who tapped on her shoulder.

"Now, Now, First we should go to my old friend's bar, Shakky. Then we can talk about this conversation okay?" Rayleigh said with gentle smile.

"Sorry, But I have to get going Rayleigh-Jiji. I don't have time for chit-chat." Naruto apologized and turned to leave until the Dark King prevented him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Don't I still owe you a Ramen, Naruto-kun?"

"..."

* * *

**Xx _Marine Ship_ xX**

* * *

"Admiral Kizaru! Reporting some urgent news sir!" Low-ranked marine soldier saluted toward a tall man wearing standard outfit of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms relaxed on his sides. Making a rhythm with his pure white shoes, pair of eyes stared through a gold-amber tinted sunglasses and a carefree smirk was stretched on his face.

"What is it?" Kizaru smiled in relaxed manner.

"The Firing squad and other marine soldiers failed their mission. They were defeated by none other than the Three Rookies of 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, and 'Surgeon Of Death' Trafalgar Law. The Marines were easily defeated from their ruthless and merciless tactics of devil fruit power. They were not fighting each other but rather fought together to defeat the marine soldiers." The men reported.

"Ohhhh~? What a troublesome brats~ Causing so much trouble..." The Admiral sighed tiredly.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but more importantly, We received an numerous amounts of report about an unknown mysterious blonde-haired man defeating more than half of the marine force on the battle field. He was the main destruction and many of our survivors from the battle states that he has unusual power to control water, wind, and uses two katana. At first we concluded that he ate an devil fruit, but from the enemy himself, mentions that he never ate a devil fruit to gain those abilities. Aside from his abilities, He has a pet fox with unusual ability to cause natural fire and brought utter chaos throughout the marine forces; their skins were burned off with scars all over their body. We managed to get a picture of him, Thus, the main Marine headquarters are currently making his wanted poster and bounty. From his appearance, he has blonde-hair and vivid blue eyes and wears red-designed cloak with orange t-shirt underneath. His notable facial marks are whisker-like scars on his both cheeks, he has a unusual fox designed mask dangled on his left waist. Lastly, his two katanas are strapped on his back." After listening to the report, Kizaru seemed surprised at the sudden news before relaxing with small smile on his face.

"So you're saying that he defeated most of the army by using weird powers? Interesting~!... I suppose I should take care of him first, I have a feeling he'll become rather troublesome in near future." Admiral Kizaru stated with his unwavering smile on his face.

"Are we almost there?" He asked.

"Yes sir, We'll be arriving on Sabaody Archipelago in about few minutes!"

Smiling; Kizaru noticed a small picture on the table with other paper work, Picture illuminated with light as it showed clear image of blonde-haired man with crimson-blue eyes and playful-demon like smile on his tanned face. Writings were written on back of the picture with marker, black letters were beautifully written on its surface. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Xx_ Route To Shakky's Bar_ xX**

* * *

_-Let me ask again..., How did this happen?-_

**-You were tricked by Rayleigh about giving you hundred bowls of ramen.-**

_-Oh... Wait, he was lying about that!?- _Naruto gasped in disbelief before turning his attention to the whining Straw-hat captain, his rubber arms were wrapped around the blonde-immortal with no escape.

"Come on~ Join my crew~!"

Walking through the bubbly forest; The Straw Hat crew and Rayleigh walked down the path, they were on their way to Shakky's rip of bar while Luffy stubbornly clung onto Naruto and continued to whine about food and joining the crew.

"Naruto~ Join my crew~! I'm hungry~! Sanji~! Food!" Luffy whined and Sanji shouted at him to wait, while the certain fox snorted in annoyance before falling back to sleep on Naruto's shoulder.

**-Urgh! Shut that kid up!-** Kurama mentally growled.

_-Whateva Fur-ball...-_ Naruto responded back in equally fouled mood.

**-Why won't you just join his crew kit? It'll be easier to find the Child of Prophecy and easier to go to the new world by joining a pirate crew.-** Yawning, Kurama said lazily.

Suddenly, Naruto paused his steps but quickly continued walking down the path, his eyes slightly darkened with whirl of emotions. For few seconds, he didn't respond back until sighing tiredly from distress or tiredness.

_-Kurama... I'm a immortal.-_ Naruto said with hidden sadness.

**-Yeah? I know, so?-**

_-They don't have limitless life span like me... Even if I did join, Im destined to watch them die like others. My mission right now is to find the Child Of Prophecy, I don't need a crew nor a friend; I already have you. I'll be fine.- _The blonde-immortal sent a small smile toward Kurama.

**-Kit... Just because you're an immortal doesn't mean you can't bond with other people. Don't you remember what your parents taught you during the training?-**

For few moments of silence, Naruto replayed the fox's word before answering. _-Create bonds with other people and protect them. But more importantly, value life and watch the world change... Be free and follow your heart.-_

**-See? Don't be scared Gaki, Don't be scared of creating new bonds. This is life and you need to accept the fact that they will die one day. But their burning souls and dreams will never wither away. Don't be haste and scared about the future, think about this moment of present.- **Kurama's voice slowly vanished from their mental conversation as Naruto smiled softly at the fox's word.

_-Thanks Kurama...-_

"OI~! NARUTO! JOIN MY CREW~!"

For the up-teenth time, Naruto sighed but had small smile on his face. "... I'll think about it."

"No~! You'll have to decide now! Join my crew!" Luffy grinned, Blinking at his antics; Naruto sighed tiredly while the straw-hat's crew rather looked amused and felt pity toward the blonde.

"We're here." The Dark King said and everyone halted in front of a building.

"Let's get inside." Rayleigh pointed to a small, shop looking house in front of them. Naruto glanced at Luffy and crew, before turning his eyes at the bar. He had the urge to chuckle at the name 'Shakky's Rip-Off Bar'; The blonde wondered if it had any Ramen, Though he was worried if his wallet can maintain its money. His attention turned back to the crew and saw Chopper looking worried and hastily changed the blood-soaked bandage to a new one around Hachi's injured arm.

"Hey, Shakky!" Rayleigh knocked upon the door. "We're back!"

The door immediately swung open to reveal Shakky, lazily leaning on the doorknob. "Oh, Ray-san. Welcome back." She didn't sound at all surprised to see Rayleigh again. "I'm really impressed that you guys found him Monkey-chan." Her gaze immediately slid toward Naruto and Kurama. "Who's this blonde cutie?"

Naruto smiled toward her as Rayleigh spoke. "Hacchi's badly injured, Do you have any bed for him to rest on?."

"What happened?" All laziness and relaxation dropped from her face. "Wait, never mind. I'll get a bed ready for him, Come inside."

Naruto's gaze traveled across the bar as they entered, Hacchi was quickly sent into one of the many rooms kept in the back. The bar was designed in simple manner with chairs and table settled on the right corner of the room, The main bar table was surprisingly clean with many bottles of sake and drinks lined up. Tall bar stools were lined up along the long bar table, Behind the table, Shakky placed some food which Luffy quickly barged in for.

"Say ossan," Luffy perked up with his mouth full of food, "You said we'd talk later."

"Ahh, yes we did." Rayleigh said, tilting his hand to drink cup of sake. "Now where should I begin with?"

_-I have a feeling this is going to be VERY long conversation...-_ The blonde-Immortal thought and yawned tiredly.

Naruto, who had no interest in the conversation, stood up from his stool and ignored the stares from others, excluding Luffy who was listening to Rayleigh's story. The blonde quietly walked up to Chopper and Hachi, He curiously watched the small hooves move quickly and professionally to wrap up the bandages and medicine on the injury. Sitting besides the reindeer and chuckling at the surprised look on Chopper's face, he gestured to go on. Continuing to watch the treatment Chopper worked on, He noticed the small doctor was having trouble stopping the blood from leaking. Slowly, Naruto settled his hand barely above the Hachi's wound, ignoring the shock look from the reindeer doctor when a eerie yet warm blue light wrapped around the wound, closing up the bloody gash in quick swift movement. Crimson blood stains were washed away and the wound cleanly vanished from the skin. Sighing in relief, The blonde felt thankful for learning Medical jutsu from Tsunade and Sakura-chan, sudden sadness pang through his heart but quickly disappeared when excited voice interrupted his thoughts.

"That was so cool! H-how did you do that?" Looking down, He saw two starry-eyes of Chopper staring at him.

Smiling, Naruto patted the little doctor's head. "Secret."

"C-can you teach me?" Chopper excitedly asked and before Naruto can answer, shouts of disbelief echoed the room.

"WHAT?" Luffy gawped. "You were on the Pirate King's ship!?"

"I was the vice-captain." Rayleigh laughed in carefree manner, pouring himself a glass of another drink. "I'm Silvers Rayleigh. Nice to meet you."

"VICE-CAPTAIN?" Everyone gawped.

Rayleigh blinked in confusion.

"You didn't tell them, Hachi?" Shakky asked before puffing out a ring of smoke from her cigarettes.

"Well, we only needed him to coat the ship, so... I thought it wasn't necessary." Hachi, woken up from the commotion, slowly widened his eyes when he realized his injuries were completely healed.

"Oh," Robin began. "You didn't notice?" Sounding surprised that everyone else didn't realize sooner.

"I heard about him from Docter Kureha!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I totally know that name!" Usopp dramatically sobbed and continued on about the legends of the Pirate King's vice commander.

"It's written down in so many books!" Nami added with awed expression on her face.

"That's definitely a name everyone's heard at least once." Sanji said.

"But how does he," Zoro's calculating gaze slid to Naruto who sat on the cushion with lazy expression. "Know a legendary man like you?"

"Ahahaha!" Suddenly Rayleigh laughed, causing everyone to stare at him in confusion.

"At first it was pretty bizarre when I first met him. At the Human Auction I was pretending to be one of the slaves so I can steal the money from whoever bought me," Rayleigh paused to drink his sake before continuing. "Then out of nowhere a lone young man defeated the slavers and saved the captured slaves by destroying the cuffs and collars from them."

"Wow! So you're a hero! Awesome!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper sent awed and starry eyed expression toward Naruto.

"But how is that possible? I thought the collars are made to explode when you try to take them off?" Nami asked; remembering the outrageous sight of one of the victims getting their head blown up. She shivered slightly just by thinking about it.

"Not quite, If you have the fullest control of Haki, You can easily break it." Rayleigh answered. "Although I don't know how Naruto-kun did it but he simply shattered it into mere dust with simple touch." Everyone widened their eyes in shock and stared at the blonde who seemed to have no care to the topic.

"After that, he disguised himself and pretended to be the announcer for a while. I was surprised when Kyuubi-kun barged in with such rude manner." Rayleigh laughed. "Then again, It doesn't mean I know him fully. I don't know how Kyuubi-kun turned into human nor the abilities of Naruto-kun is hiding. But I can say certainly one thing about him..." Sipping his sake, The legendary right-hand of the pirate king smiled.

"He is a man I could fully trust." The Dark King said; receiving gobsmacked expression from everyone, including Naruto. It was shocking how legendary man trust someone he barely met before.

"I don't know why but..., You remind me of Roger. To me, you look like a man who experienced loss, pain, and sadness countless times. Through your eyes, I could see sacrifices you made to protect something precious yet you lost everything. You experienced war haven't you?" Rayleigh smiled sadly when Naruto hug his head, hiding his expression.

After the momentary tense silence, Naruto laughed with hinted sadness and tiredness. "You're right Rayleigh-jiji... Maybe I'll tell you about it someday, Thank you for trusting me." The blonde forced an smile toward the Dark King.

"I trust Naruto too!" Luffy declared with his in-famous smirk. "He's my nakama!"

Sweat-dropping at his antics, Naruto sighed. "I told you I'm not part of your cre-"

**"Naruto, Its time."** Everyone tensed at the voice and saw the fox awake from his nap; crimson eyes staring in lazy manner. Naruto sighed in annoyance from being interrupted but stood up from the comfy couch and walked toward the door.

-**Its a Admiral, he's coming closer to this island. Not to mention its this guy called Kizaru,- **Kurama growled mentally with warning tone.

Naruto glanced at the fox on his shoulder. _-I know, It'll be quite fun if I get to fight him.- _He continued his way until certain navigator stopped him.

"H-huh? Where are you going?" Nami asked.

"A guest is here." Naruto said in jovial tone, sending a look toward Rayleigh who widened his eyes in realization. "So I'm just gonna visit him for a while. You guys should hurry up and get your ship coated and leave this place. Raylaigh-Jiji, don't forget that you owe me ramen. Well, this is a good bye."

"Wait!" Nami called out just before Naruto could leave. "Is this it? Will we see you again? We haven't fully thanked you for saving Camie and Hachi!"

"What? You're leaving now?" Usopp exclaimed.

Naruto blinked in confusion as he looked back at them and smiled. "This isn't any sort of goodbye, but from here it's probably the last time we'll see each other for a while. You guys have your own journey to take. I'm just a guy who enjoys entertainment from idiots."

"W-why can't you just come with us?" Chopper asked with a confused and sad expression.

"Chopper." Zoro called out, gaining the reindeer doctor's attention. "He said this isn't a goodbye. Who knows? We might meet him again sooner than we expect. So its okay."

"Really?" Chopper looked up at Naruto with hopefulness.

Smiling, Naruto nodded. "We'll definitely meet again. Although you guys should hurry up now, Unless you want to get caught by the Admiral."

"Wait? What!? Admiral is coming!?" Usopp shrieked. "We should leave then!"

"It'll be pretty dangerous situation if we meet Admiral here..." Robin said thoughtfully. "What should we do captain-san?"

Everyone halted and turned to Luffy, waiting for his reaction and response.

"Nope! We'll wait for Naruto until he comes back! We're not gonna leave this island until you come with us!" Luffy grinned at Naruto.

The stubborn Straw-hat captain amused him and surprised Naruto to no end, Thoughts swirled his mind. Maybe it would be better to make new comrades again? But did he had any courage left to watch his precious people to die again? He was immortal and sage, his duty was to learn about true meaning of life and bonds. During his lifetime, he watched people die and sacrifice their life for their home. He didn't want to fail to protect again, No, never gain he'll want to repeat the same mistake. But maybe... Just maybe, if he followed this kid who dreams to become a pirate king; Maybe he can finally find answers to his question? He'll have new purpose to protect again. To protect his precious people. At the thought, Naruto laughed aloud but had sad yet hopeful smile on his face.

_-Kurama? What do you think?- _The blonde smiled softly, although he already knew what the fox was going to say.

**-Whatever you think is right, Gaki.-**

"You're not going to change your mind are you?" Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Shishishi! Nope!" Luffy laughed.

"W-what! Luffy, You can't be serious! You're really gonna let him join?" Usopp exclaimed in disbelief.

"Its no use Long Nose-kun, you know how our captain-san doesn't change his mind once he decides on something." Robin giggled and Nami sighed tiredly besides her.

"I don't mind! Im happy that he's joining!" Chopper exclaimed happily.

Ignoring the shouts between his crew mates, Straw-Hat Luffy laughed.

"We'll get our ship coated! So you better come back Naruto, Captain's order! Shishishishi..." Luffy said and grinned.

Words were not needed for the happiness he felt right now; Smiling slightly at Luffy's words, The blonde-Immortal turned to leave with burning 'Will Of Fire' shined brightly in his blue eyes. Yes, it was time to use his power to protect again. He finally had new purpose to full-fill, and this time, he'll never fail again.

_-Ahaha, so dramatic...-_ Laughing slightly, He tilted his head toward Luffy with small smile on his face.

"Aye, Aye... _Captain_." With swirl of whirlwind and leafs, Naruto disappeared from their sight.

* * *

**~XxxXXxx **_Will Of Fire _**xXXxxXX~**

* * *

"We have arrived Admiral Kizaru!" Group of Marines saluted besides Kizaru as another group of marine soldiers scattered through out the town to full-fill their duty.

"Hmmm~, I wonder where Namikaze Naruto is~?" Kizaru walked through the town with carefree smile, watching the pirates desperately trying to run away from him. Suddenly, Admiral Kizaru halted his steps and dodged the incoming hand-blade. Quickly using his ability of Pika Pika No Mi, he kicked it toward where it originally came from and saw shadowed figure jumping out to the clearing. Kizaru smiled curiously at the young man in front of him, momentarily taken back at the intense pressure around the blonde-haired man. Vivid blue eyes seemed to be layered with crimson color, he strapped two beautiful katana on his back with small red-orange furred fox on his shoulder; pair of animalistic crimson eyes stared in boredom. The Admiral Kizaru stared at the young man and quickly remembered about a blond-haired man with unique power and saw the familiarity about this current boy in front of him. Although, those eyes held wisdom and power beyond anybody he met before.

"Are you Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto~?" Kizaru asked casually and took out his hands from his pocket.

"Congratulations sir, You are correct." Naruto mockingly clapped with a smile on his face.

"Now..." Unsheathing his katana **'****Akai Shizuku'**, Naruto's mood drastically changed to blood-thirst and his crimson eyes glowed in barely visible red light.

Obeying to his command, swirls of wind chakra surrounded him protectively and invisible blade shimmered from the light. Soft breezes drastically turned to harsh whirlwind before taking its shape to a visible blue fox spirit. It snarled angrily toward the Marines with its terrifying roar and claws. The blonde-Immortal watched as the surrounding Marine's froze in confusion and fear. Truth to be told, anyone would be terrified yet awed at his drastic change.

Even Kizaru seemed surprised at Naruto's sudden change of appearance. The blonde was now surrounded by visible blue shield made from wind itself, it was shocking and unimaginable to see a mother nature obeying to this unique man. His aura was incredibly suffocating and powerful, his eyes had changed from their deep blue to crimson red with hint of golden. The Admiral gestured other Marines to go away, following his absolute orders the low-ranked men scattered away from them.

"Wow, you're different now… How scary~" said Kizaru, The Admiral continued to smile casually and activated his devil fruit for up-coming battle.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you harm my friends Admiral Kizaru..." Raising his killer intent, Naruto smiled in polite manner.

"Ohhh~ Who might your friends be? If they're a pirate, I have no choice but to prison them." Kizaru mockingly stated.

"Well too bad monkey, I won't allow you to do that. Although I have a question for you." Naruto said with calm expression.

"What is it~?" Kizaru asked before widening his eyes at the sudden existence of blue electricity around the blonde.

"I've been wondering which element is faster than the other..., Shall we find out?"

"Lightning or Light?" Smirking, Naruto raised his lightening chakra as the blue electric sparked around him with intense wind protectively surrounding him as shield.

**-Kit, you do know that light is WAY faster than lightning right?-** Kurama blunted mentally.

_-I know-_ Naruto responded back seriously. _-First, I'll have to lower his guard down. I can't just use **Hiraishin No Jutsu** from the very beginning, I'll have to watch his every movement and strike at the right moment.-_

"Isn't it obvious which is faster? I'm sure your efforts are worthless Namikaze-Naruto, Newbie like you will never defeat me." Kizaru mocked before they both vanished in thin air.

A silent roar of yellow light and blue lightning blasted across the field , colliding in mere seconds as the explosion had spread shattered rocks between both figures. Through the sounds of lightning crackling, the sounds of devastating power of light smashing against each other came from within the smoke. The smoke cleared as the fast movements of both fighters avoided each other's attacks as they came to fight with the surge of lightning and light in their possession. Using surge of chakra as advantage, Naruto kicked Kizaru with quick force added with blue lightning. The kick smashed into Kizaru's chest. Kizaru winced at the hard kick, and coughed out small amount of blood but retaliated as he grabbed the blonde-haired boy's leg and threw him to the ground several times with great strength before raising Naruto one final time, slamming him into the ground as hard as he could, causing a crater. Through dusts and pieces of rocks, Kizaru lightened his leg and sent devastating kick in middle of the crater.

Poof of smoke invaded Kizaru's vision; The blonde nowhere to be seen.

_'What!?'_

Panic and disbelief swelled Kizaru's heart before dodging in speed of light when Naruto appeared in front of him and slashed his katana downward; Not wasting a moment, Naruto continued to slash his blade mercilessly, upward, horizontal, downward, side-slash. Kizaru avoided the attacks and counter attacked with bone-breaking kick aimed toward the blonde's stomach. Gripping his leg, Naruto threw him to the trees, smashing Kizaru through few tree barks before the Admiral disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. Devastating kick swished downward in speed of light, aiming for the his head. In mere heart beat, Naruto blocked the attack with his katana before he back flipped to kick Kizaru in the chest. Craters were created from the force and the Admiral stood up from the rubbled ground.

"My, My..." Coughing from dusts and gravels, Kizaru smiled. "Aren't you a monster..., You're one of the few people to actually keep up with my speed. Oh~ How terrifying~! You'll definitely cause major troubles in near future if I don't completely erase your existence right now."

"Heh, Try if you can." Naruto smiled darkly and aimed tip of the blade toward him.

"Well~ I believe playtime is over Namikaze..."

Suddenly, Yellow light blindly spread though out the field. The ground began to tremor slightly as Kizaru's power had risen to a different level. Yellow energy had encased the Admiral's both fists, the scrapes and bruises on his face and arm had faded as the light particles fully healed his injuries, pair of eyes stared though the sunglasses. Unfazed at the sudden change of power, Naruto's crimson-blue eyes stared calmly at Kizaru, In equal amount of pressure, the blonde raised his chakra to whole new level as the lightening sparked in dense color. Kizaru smiled casually.

"_**Yasakani no**** Magatama**" _From his both fists, Kizaru fired countless torrents of sphere-shaped light particles. In zig-zag movement, Naruto gracefully dodged every light bullet and hid behind patch of trees.

"Hiding is useless Namikaze~" With a quick rush of speed, Kizaru's hand launched out another torrent of light bullets towards a set of trees. A blur of blue lightning shot to the side as it dragged onto the ground. The explosion of trees being hit by the impact caused smoke to rise to the air. Kizaru cautiously kept his hand out for a moment until he finally dropped it to his side and searched for the blonde. Trying to sense his presence, the Admiral strolled towards the crisp-burned trees before halting his movements.

"Where are you Namikaze~? You can't hide from me forever~ Or, Are you too scared now to fight me?" Kizaru's mocking voice echoed through out the forest.

"_**Raiton: Ookami No Mai**_"

Out of nowhere; Blue streams of lightning wolves howled and lashed throughout the entire open area as they bared their fangs toward Kizaru, aiming to shred his neck apart. In speed of light, The Admiral dodged few of them before manipulating light into shape of a sword and mercilessly cut through half of the pack in single swipe. Lightening wolves growled before attacking for the second time but to no avail, particles of light bullets pierced through them. Walking out from the shadows, Naruto clapped in fake amazement.

"Impressive! I can never defeat you Mr. Admiral!" Naruto sarcastically complimented.

"That's a nasty trick you pulled there~" Kizaru commented and smiled. "Although, I'm really curious why you're this strong if you never ate an devil fruit. Its very impressive you have fullest control of nature and have the ability to use weird power I've never seen before. Its terrifying to see a mysterious young man fighting equally with a Admiral. Just exactly who are you Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto?"

"That's a secret." The blonde smirked. "Or I'm just too lazy to tell you."

"Aw~ that's too bad then..."

Suddenly, Kizaru quickly rushed at Naruto, firing numerous punches to the fellow blonde-haired man with light encased fists. However, those were avoided as Naruto dove down and launched an uppercut to the Admiral's chin with incredible speed, sending him back a few feet before he landed on his feet. Kizaru launched himself at greater speed of light, aiming a knee towards Naruto's face. The blonde skidded backwards before he came to a halt and lowered his body to dodge the attack, unfazed by the whooshing air and few strands of his hair cut offed from the punch. Both jumped back for distance as they gathered final energy to end this battle.

"Ohohoho~ I'll have to end this now Namikaze~ You see, Superior of mine will yell at me if I don't hurry up and complete my mission." Kizaru smiled in carefree manner as light particles slowly formed into a long sword. "_**Ama no**** Murakumo**"_

"Same here, I'll have to defeat you right now or else my _captain_ is gonna get mad at me." Unsheathing his faithful **'Akai Shizuku' **from its sheath, crimson chakra blended with the red blade. Naruto clutched on its handle and concentrated his own chakra to create wind storm around him, the breeze becoming his shield and whipped like a hissing snake.

"Captain? I never knew you were part of a pirate crew, you don't look like those types of man to become a pirate." Kizaru amused before preparing his attack.

"Well, who knows? You'll understand if you personally meet him. I didn't have choice, my _captain_ is hella crazy. Although I'm actually not part of his crew yet... Not yet." Chuckling, Naruto gripped on his katana handle and slightly raised his natural energy around him.

**-Kit, we've got to hurry. I sense some kind of weird presence coming closer. I don't know what it is but there's handful of them. Oddly, I only sense half of the life force in them, maybe some kind of cyborg or man-made machinery-**

_-Cyborg? Well, we gotta hurry and defeat this guy then...-_

Both figures stood directly away from each other, their blade shimmering from the sunlight and single leaf fell from its tree. The leaf danced and swirled with the breeze while heavy tense silence continued between Naruto and Kizaru. As the leaf came closer upon the ground, they gripped on their sword handle. And the moment when the leaf contacted with the earth, flicker of inhuman speed flashed throughout the field. Blue lightening and yellow light roared in animalistic howls as two blades crashed against each other.

In mere millimeter seconds, whole area exploded in explosion.

* * *

**~XxxXx _End Of Chapter_ 5 xXxxX~**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this freakishly long chapter! -w- I apologize for any miss-spellings and grammar! I gladly accept any advice and once again thank you everyone for your favorites, reviews, and follows! Thank you! :)

*Sugoi- Super, Cool, Awesome.

*Nodachi- Large two-handed traditionally made Japanese sword, mainly known for its long blade.

_***Raiton: Ookami No Mai- **_Lightening Release: Dance Of Wolves

_***Yasakani no Magatama-**_ Eight Shaku Curved Jewe

_***Ama no Murakumo-**_The Gathering Clouds of Heaven

**_*Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-_ **Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique

**About Naruto's two katana:**

**1.) Akai Shizuku 'Crimson Tear'** is made by Kushina and Minato. They fused their own chakra with the blade to make it more adaptable and easier to control Kyuubi's chakra and other main affinities like Fire and Lightning. It has a unique and deadly appearance of bloody-rose colored blade with the kanji for 'Hokage' etched into its metal. It has a golden-red fox head at the base, with azure-blue wrapping around the handle, and with nine crimson tails twisting around the silky-black colored sheath with some gold trim.

-Naruto mainly and often uses this katana/sword during battles.

**2.) Tsukiyoru 'Moonlit Night' **is gifted from Tsunade. It has a beautiful and elegant appearance of midnight-blue sheath and silver-colored flames designed on the handle. The blade is slim and long with deep-silver linings. This blade is mixed with special rare crystal, same material as Naruto's necklace he always wears. Tsukiyoru is very light and powerful but it can be bring devastating destruction if not used correctly. Its very useful and adaptable to control Naruto's chakra and other main affinities like Wind, Water, and Earth. Also, fusing water and wind chakra can create Ice.

-Naruto rarely uses this katana/sword during battles. He only uses this katana for special opponents.

**3.) Nitoryu 'Two-Sword style': **Naruto is master-skilled swordsman and rarely uses his both katana at the same time. He only uses this style if the opponent is worthy and strong enough.

.

.

.

**(Next Chapter: **Pacifista**)**

**Preview:**

_-Okay, so they can shoot laser beams. That's fun. And they don't really care about causing property damage either, That's very rude. Don't they realize how long time it took the hard-working people to build that building and houses?-_

**-Stop whining and concentrate!-**

Suddenly, Pacifista 'Kuma' came running forward at Naruto with a incredible speed despite its massive size and attempted to punch Naruto into the ground, but the blonde shunshined to dodge and the deadly fist of the cyborg ended up smashing the ground , creating large craters from the force. Back flipping, Naruto delivered a punch right to the side of its steel face. However, Naruto's punch barely made the thing slide back over the ground nor it made major damage to its face. It was as if it wasn't human flesh anymore. Sighing angrily at the troublesome enemy, Naruto unsheathed his katana '**Akai Shizuku'**

The 'Kuma' turned its head back towards him and fired another laser attack from its mouth at him that Naruto was forced to jump out of the way and deflect the beam with his katana blade. Unluckily, He wound up jumping right into the another 'Kuma' that had his hands extended as a light shone from its palms, "Oops." Naruto said as he made a series of hand-seals just as the second 'Kuma' fired.

"_**Kage Bunshin No Justu**_!"

.

.

.

**XxxXxxXxX**

_**Omake: Friendship Between 'Friends'**_

**XxxXxxXxX**

"Ya know..." Naruto absently mumbled toward the three rookies.

"What?" Kidd angrily answered.

"I thought you guys said about not being buddies and stuff but... Im pretty sure you guys will be great friends." The blonde gestured at them with teasing expression.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH AN IDIOT AND CREEPY PANDA EYED FREAK?" The red-head shouted in anger and disbelief.

"Fuck off, Tulip." Law flipped him off.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING TULIP!?"

"Ahahaha, your red hair looks like a tulip!" Luffy laughed and pointed at Kidd.

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF RUBBER!"

"Hahaha, Thanks!"

"Strawhat-ya... I'm pretty sure that wasn't a compliment."

"Oh? really? Thanks!"

"IT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!" Kidd shouted.

"Now, now... Best friends shouldn't be fighting." Naruto calmly said.

"**Nah, Leave them alone Kit. You know the wise old man saying says? The more you fight, the friendship deepens.**" Kurama stated sarcastically.

"True." Naruto agreed and nodded.

Suddenly, The blonde sensed dark aura of anger and turned his attention to the rookies before sweat-dropping at the sight of fighting 'friends'.

"Don't order me around Eustass-ya..." Law whispered darkly and unsheathed his _nodachi_ from its sheath.

"Oh? That's more like it!" Kidd grinned and activated his devil fruit power. "Bring it on!"

"Hey! No fair~ I wanna fight too!" Luffy whined. "Gear second!"

"Shit just got real." Naruto mumbled and took large steps back for safety.

"And who's fault is that?" Kurama said with blank expression.

"Definitely not me."


	6. Sabaody Arc Finale: Pacifista

**A/N:** OVER 480 FAVORITES AND 500 FOLLOWS!? OVER 200 REVIEWS!? Oh my Kami/God/Megami/Jashin/Pein/Zeref/Enel/Ramen... Thank you so much! ;D I honestly can't express my gratitude and happiness right now *cries* THANK YOU! Everyone earn yourself a cookie and Ramen! T^Td Never mind, I'll take the Ramen and you guys can have the cookies xD I apologize for my LONG delay! I can't believe single chapter took me about over three months O_o" I'm planning to update chapter 7 on next, next, week!(month? xD) Thank you everyone! Luv you all! Ja ne~! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Also, I do NOT own the image for my story's cover! :DDDD

Talking: "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worser than scum."

_'Thoughts': 'AW MY GAWD... That was beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! The moment when Kakashi's orange book burned to ashes moved me to tears! SNIFF...'_

**Kurama/Kyuubi: "So...? Who painted my fur to HOT pink while I was sleeping?"**

**'Kyuubi's thoughts': 'DAM DADI DOO DAM DAM! DIDOODI DAM~!'**

_**Jutsu/Techniques: Fūton: Rasenshuriken!**_

**_._**

**Kyuubi:** Wait, Aren't you forgetting something?

**Eternal:** Forgetting what Kyuu-chan? :D

**Kyuubi:** You wasted your time for about 3 months before you finally updated this shitty chapter, I'm pretty sure you need to say something to your readers for taking so damn long and making them wait because of your laziness. T_T

**Eternal:** Uh... *sweat-drops and stares at the screen* Im so sorry guys... I promise I'll update sooner! Please forgive me... D: MUHAHAHA~!, Now back to my ramen! (^-^)d NOMNOMNOM~!

**Kyuubi:** -_-"

**.**

**XxxXx Attention! xXxxX**

***Warning:** Major OOC, Language (I repeat, This chapter contains VERY pissed off Kurama), Grammar, Dramatic, and crazy Authoress's wild imaginations.

****Disclaimer: '**Naruto**'** and** '**Naruto Shippuden**'** is Kishimoto-san's work! and **'**One Piece**'** is owned by Eichiro-san!

*****IMPORTANT!**: I edited everything except for spelling checks and grammar!( I only edited/fixed unnecessary spaces between the letters in words!) Sorry! I promise I'll update better version someday -w-"

_******PLEASE READ THE MESSAGE AT END OF THIS CHAPTER~! Thank you :D**_

* * *

.

.

**XxX**

**Chapter 6:: **Pacifista

**XxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The free bird leaps_  
_on the back of the wind_  
_and floats downstream_  
_till the current ends_  
_and dips his wings_  
_in the orange sun rays_  
_and dares to claim the sky._

**.**

.

**.**

**_But a bird that stalks_**  
**_down his narrow cage_**  
**_can seldom see through_**  
**_his bars of rage._**

**_._**

_._

_His wings are clipped and,_

**.**

.  
**_His feet are tied_**

.

**.**  
_So he opens his throat to sing._

_._

**"I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings" By: Maya Angelou**

**_._**

_._

**_._**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: XXxx B_**_l_**_a_**_de_**_ o_**_f_**_ K_**_am_**_ika_**_z_**_e xxXX Pacifista_**

* * *

**.**

.

**.**

.

**.**

.

**.**

.

**F**lashes of yellow and blue exploded throughout the field.

The once smooth ground with lush grass and trees drastically changed into chaotic battlefield filled with dusts and smokes.

**/Slash!/**

Melodic sounds of iron clashing against each other echoed throughout the forest, fiery sparks turned into bizarre fire storm and smell of burning metallic filled the air. Afar from peace and silence, Both fighters released suffocating killing intent as they launched toward the small clearing into blazing combat.

**/Swish!/**

Straight punch, Upper cut, left punch, right punch.

Despite his large and bulky figure, Admiral Kizaru gracefully dodged the punches from Naruto and counter attacked by sending quick bone-breaking punch toward the blonde's face.

The Ex-ANBU Captain quickly ducked, and he felt the air above him shift from the barely visible punch. He cartwheeled away from the location he'd just been standing on, seeing the ground explode upon the contact from Kizaru's light blade. The blonde pushed himself off from the tree bark behind him and spun in the air, kicking Kizaru soundly against the jaw, skillfully he raised his beloved katana '**Akai Shizuku**' and aimed to slash the Admiral's neck. Unluckily, Naruto heard a grunt as Kizaru quickly vanished from his sight and disappeared into yellow light particles.

_'What a troublesome power.'_ Naruto mentally sighed with a annoyed look on his face._ 'I wish I had a freaking Sharingan right now... It'll save me SO much time trying to find a man who has the ability to move fast like a light. Why didn't I learn it in first place from Megami? Oh yeah, I was lazy back then. Kami! If I keep being lazy, one day I might really turn into Shikamaru.'_ Raising his katana into cautious fighting stance, The blonde carefully analyzed his current situation as the crimson blade reflected every glow of Kizaru's yellow light and narrowed his blue eyes in concentration.

_'I need to find a way to prevent that guy from moving... if I can limit his prideful speed, I'll have the advantage over this battle. Tch, I better activate my Sage mode... What was the devil fruit user's weakness again? Oh yeah, something called 'Sea Prism-Stone', Apparently it gives off a wavelength aura that is the same as the sea itself and drains the user's energy, and prevents their Devil Fruit powers from activating...- Having the same effect as throwing them into the sea. Wow, Very useful indeed.' _The Blonde-Immortal thought curiously and briefly remembered about his sister-like figure goddess's gifts.

_'I remember receiving few of them from Megami, Maybe I can use them against the Admiral and somehow limit his speed? It's either luck or skills, I need to test this theory if it'll work against him and somehow deactivate his devil fruit powers. It's risky and dangerous but at least I have some useful tactics rather than having none...' _Continuing to observe his surroundings, Naruto took out a unusual green-colored stone from his pocket before crumbling them into small pieces and hid it back to the pouch. Kurama, who was snuggling comfortably on the blonde's board shoulders, scrunched up his nose in disgust at the ocean-like smell emitted from the stones. Slightly amused and apologetic for interrupting his partner's 'beauty' nap, Naruto reassuringly patted the demon fox's back before focusing his blue eyes to find his enemy.

_'Now, All I need is to wait for the right moment to strike...'_

_'_**Brat! Be careful... I sense his annoying presence near us.**_' _Kurama's urgent voice echoed loudly throughout the blonde's mind.

Suddenly, Overwhelming disturbance between the natural energy and air patterns resulted Naruto to snap out from his thoughts, The Immortal-blonde cautiously tensed and gripped on his katana's handle when a yellow light flashed across from him.

"You're really a weird kid~! I can't believe there's still someone so strong and courageous enough to challenge me. It's been a while since I got a good fight~! You can easily become a Vice-Admiral if you join the Marine Headquarter or maybe you can be a Admiral like me~? Too bad your amazing talents are wasted for becoming a villain against absolute justice." The blonde heard Kizaru's casual mutter, but he ignored the so-called compliments, concentrating on the other's location. Flashes of yellow light slightly blinded Naruto's eyes as the Admiral changed his location less than mere milliseconds. The Immortal-blonde already knew the 'light' was the most fastest thing in the _world_, but, speed and agility wasn't everything in the _battle_._  
_

Slowly, Naruto closed his eyes and brought one hand up to his ear, listening to everything around him. During his lifetime, He realized it helped him concentrate when he had something to focus on. And one of his most favorite view was the depth of eternal darkness. Closing his eyes helped him focus on how close he was to everything around him, almost like a soundless music, except without any harmony nor melody. Although other ninjas might laugh at him for lowering your guard down in middle of the battle, they needed to understand that calmness was one of the most vital things to become a true shinobi. And right now, all he needed was for Kizaru to move, and the blonde would know exactly where he was. It didn't matter if the Admiral had the speed of light, everything makes a sound whenever they moved. Activating his Sage mode, Naruto took deep breaths as natural chakra swirled around him like a soft breeze, trying to appease him with their comforting warmth and soothing coolness. Somehow, during his training to become a true Sage, Megami prevented his eyes from turning into yellow irides with horizontal bar-like pupils but kept their reddish-orange pigmentation around his original colored blue eyes. Unless, whenever he used Kyuubi's chakra during the Sage mode, the side-effect changed his eyes and irides into crimson red with his pupil resembling a black cross.

Reasons why Megami didn't like yellow and orange together? Pfft, It's part of her unique and weird personality. For example, she's so obsessed with soba (He still doesn't understand why she loves those stuff... Ramen is the best!) to the extent its normal when she finishes eating Hundred fifty-bowls in mere ten seconds. Yep, totally normal.

**'Kit! Concentrate!'** Kurama's irritated voice interrupted the blonde's thoughts.

Suddenly, Naruto easily ducked a quick swing over his head, and then jumped over a swipe at his feet, his eyes still closed. To have them open would just distract him from the sudden brightness, because his eyes would be searching endlessly for something so fast that they wouldn't be able to fully focus on.

The blonde did a few back handsprings to avoid more swipes and then flipped over surprised Kizaru in the air, kicking him in the back. He felt the Admiral quickly regain his balance and lunge at him. The blond moved his head swiftly to the side to avoid Kizaru's lightened hand slamming right into him, the wind brushing past his cheek because he'd been so close and made a small cut on his cheek. '_That was close._' Naruto thought as he felt small trails of blood tickling down from his injured cheek. '_Way too close_.'

Deactivating his Sage mode and quickly opening his blue eyes, Naruto slapped Kizaru's hand away forcefully before stepping close to him as fast as he could. As he stepped inside, he immediately grabbed Kizaru's slapped arm and quickly threw the larger man against the ground, creating large craters from the pure force. With a painful grunt, Kizaru suddenly vanished from the crater into scattering light particles before he quickly materialized behind Naruto and swung his light blade vertically.

_'Shit!'_ Naruto's eyes widened and he hurled himself off the ground to dodge. The blonde turned hurriedly and stood up as dirt and smoke exploded upon the contact from Kizaru's lethal light weapon.

"Good thing you've got those fast reflexes, kid~ I'm impressed." Kizaru smiled lazily with hint of respect, pretending to ignore the darkening aura from the blonde.

_'Stupid asshole jerk, I'm WAY older than you.'_ Naruto thought angrily and childishly stuck out his tongue at him, earning a amused look from Kizaru.

_'Why do I feel like he's making fun of me right now? Whatever, I better hurry up and finish this fight or else Luffy is gonna whine me to death.'_ The blonde thought and swung his katana downward, blue eyes narrowed in blood-lust and dark grin spread his tanned face.

The Admiral slightly widened his eyes at the sudden change in demeanor; Quickly, Kizaru gripped on his sword handle and barely blocked the crimson blade against him.

_**Clash/Swish/Crash!**_

Like a hurricane lightning storm, deafening sounds of metal clashed against each other as sparks ignited and flew throughout the field. Gripping '**Akai Shizuku**'s handle in his hands, Naruto glided forward with inhuman speed toward Kizaru, clashing his crimson blade against the Admiral's lightening light blade, though as soon as the blonde came down with a swing Kizaru shifted his sword upward as the tip of the light blade clashed with the glimmering red steel and effortlessly blocked it. Swiftly, Naruto pushed back as he steadied himself and launched in the air as Kizaru followed him by using his devil fruit power. The blue sky slightly turned into bright colors of yellow and red, The clash of blades erupted into the air as the sound rustled through and echoed loudly in the sky. Powerful force radiated from two figures resulted the trees to sway roughly and numerous bubbles exploded into mere nothingness.

Kizaru slightly pushed his blade into Naruto's holding firm, Two fighters pushed for dominance in the sky. The Admiral was beyond impressed to discover that this strange yet powerful blonde was also master-skilled with swords. Judging from his skills and confidence, Kizaru briefly wondered if the greatest swordsman, Hawk-eye Mihawk, would have hard time defeating this skillful 'young' man. "I'm really impressed~... Not only you can use weird powers but I can clearly tell that you're a dangerous sword user too." He casually told Naruto and suddenly raised a brow in questioning manner. "Not to mention you're flying. How amazing~!"

"Same goes for you Mr. Admiral." Naruto responded calmly before narrowing his eyes and concentrated on the Admiral. Although the blonde barely used any chakra yet, He was fully aware that he would have to take this battle _little_ seriously. From his information and observation, Naruto knew how dangerous and life threatening Admirals can be. They weren't the second highest rank in the Marine for nothing. Not to mention, Every Admirals were Logia, the most troublesome types of devil fruit because of their ability to turn into natural elements and force of nature. But, Logia users still had a unavoidable weakness and they were far from truly invincible because of their short life spans, sea-stones, and sneak attacks can be useful against them. Well, Naruto thought and mentally grinned, They shouldn't underestimate a Ninja who was a former famous prankster among his village. Not to mention, a Nine-Tailed fox demon who can cause tsunamis and destroy a whole mountain in single swipe of his tail was the blonde's so-called partner and best friend.

_'Although,'_ Naruto snorted. _'Once you get to know the fox for over two-thousand years and all your lifetime, he's just a annoying, moody, twisted guy who has no sense of humor. Not to mention he's heartless when it comes to food...'_

**'Go die Kit.'** Kurama's voice mentally growled out.

_'Nah, I'll rather live this wonderful life.'_ Playfully and sarcastically, Naruto patted Kurama's back who was sleeping contently on his shoulders.

"I've been wondering~... Is that the weird canine fox who also caused major difficulties against the Marine elite army and my subordinates?" Kizaru asked curiously and pointed at the red-orange furred fox with his pointing-finger, while his other hand clutched on his sword's handle. Something about the unusual fox sent uneasy feelings throughout Kizaru's instinct and the Admirals were definitely _not_ the type of people who gets easily cautious around a mere animal. Said fox opened his crimson eyes and growled before going back to sleep.

Naruto chuckled with fake sincere and mock concern on his tanned face, "Trust me, Don't point fingers at him unless you wanna lose them."

Feeling amused, Kurama snapped his jaw open to reveal sharp fangs before snapping them shut as clear demonstration.

"Oh~ That's scary~" Borsalino commented lazily before raising his other hand to form a glowing light sphere. "_**Yata no Kagami**_"

Suddenly, the light sphere glowed in bright yellow color and engulfed everything before forming into a thin laser beam and rushed past Naruto and continued to sped toward the nothingness. Taken back at the lousy aim and Kurama's sudden growl of warning, The blonde widened his eyes when the light beam reflected off from the tree bark's surface behind him and speedily hit his back. Realizing that the Admiral purposefully miss the first aim to catch him off guard, Naruto bit his lips to refrain himself from screaming in pain as intense burning agony coursed through his injured back and quickly stepped aside to dodge the incoming fist. Barely conscious from the sudden sneaky attack, Naruto noticed how his sage cloak was slightly burnt off and his ANBU armor looked weakened from the numerous deadly punches and cuts. Not to mention..., His ORANGE shirt's backside was completely burnt off with tickle of blood smudged on the front.

_'Fuck, That bastard is gonna pay for ruining my shirt... my ORANGE shirt...'_ Naruto cursed and purposefully ignored how Kurama snorted in amusement. Familiar sensation of Kyuubi's red chakra surged throughout the blonde's injuries and within few seconds, it completely healed off any cuts and bruises. While Kizaru seemed curious and astonished when the injury magically disappeared without any traces from the mysterious blonde and cautiously narrowed his eyes at the sudden darkening aura around the blonde-haired man.

Unconsciously raising his killing intent, Naruto blurred his hands to form hand seals and his surroundings heated up several degrees. Instantly, scarlet flames came into existence and swirled around the blonde with passionate wild dance.

_**"Katon: Houko No Tenkai Mai!**_"

The scarlet flames suddenly exploded up in a pillar of fire, destroying the tree and the ground as Kizaru quickly leapt back to avoid the searing heat. Out of the fire, Naruto burst out and landed lightly in front of the blazing hell fire behind him. "Im gonna fucking kill you... You freaking ruined my shirt, you asshole!" The blonde dramatically pointed to his tattered shirt with comical angry and sad expression. Kurama sent his partner a deadpanned 'WTF' look before sighing and returned back to sleep.

Amused and shocked at his unusual opponent's childishness and behavior, Admiral Kizaru couldn't help but laugh out loudly. "You're the weirdest kid I've ever seen before...""

"Thanks, that totally makes my mood hundred times better!" Naruto snarled sarcastically and opened his scrolls.

Suddenly, The amused Borsalino heard a angry shout, "_**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**_!"

Rain of metals and sharpened steels mercilessly fell from the sky; Wasting no moments, The Admiral easily swung his light sword to block the lethal weapons falling toward him like a waterfall in single swipe. Vanishing into light-particles, Kizaru skillfully avoided another onslaught of shurikens with impressive speed and was in front of Naruto less than mere seconds. He aimed his fist into Naruto's stomach as the blonde choked on his own blood from the pure force behind the devastating blow. Suddenly, The Admiral gripped on his sword handle and aimed to decapitate the blonde's head. Forcing himself to ignore the numbing pain, Naruto slashed out with his crimson sword and barely blocked Kizaru's sword before the two fighters began trading numerous blows between the crimson blade against light blade. The Admiral effortlessly dodged a cross slash from the blonde, and thrust his sword straight toward Naruto's chest, but in mere milliseconds, the blonde dodged and disappeared within the whirlwind.

"Ara, Ara... Its no use to hide~..." Calmly, Kizaru brought his hand up and created small light spheres on his both palms. "_**Yasakani no Magatama**_" From his both fists, The Admiral mercilessly fired countless torrents of sphere-shaped light particles through the whole area. Explosions erupted everywhere as the rain-like light spheres created huge craters from its devastating power and the forest turned into ruins in mere seconds.

Within the shadows, The blonde-shinobi slightly panted and cautiously watched the Admiral destroy every existence that blocked his path. Instantly Naruto begin meditating to restore his chakra supplies and entranced himself into natural energy, Until he froze momentarily when he felt unfamiliar presence seemed to approach toward 'Shakky's Rip-Off bar' where Luffy and others were staying, _waiting _for him. Hint of panic and worry painfully erupted through his chest and suffocated him with surging emotions, while Kurama narrowed his crimson eyes at the blonde's obvious discomfort and protectiveness. Calmly, The demon fox reassuringly patted his partner's messy blonde-haired head with one of his tails. Smiling slightly at the Nine-tailed fox's rare affections, Naruto gratefully welcomed the brotherly comfort and warmth. Suddenly, The blonde-sage silently cursed when Borsalino sensed his presence behind the huge rock he was currently hiding on, and felt another torrent of light-spheres sent toward him. The Immortal-blonde barely managed to dodge the devastating attacks and rolled across the earthy ground before blocking the sudden slash from Kizaru.

"Ahhh... I found you Namikaze~" Admiral Kizaru smiled and pressured his light-blade against Naruto's crimson blade. "Now... Are you ready to die~?"

"Nope." The blonde smirked confidently but under his fake facade, Naruto was anxious and clearly knew he had to finish this fight quickly or else Luffy and other Straw Hat pirates might be in danger.

Soundlessly, Both opponents jumped away from each other before swinging their swords to create powerful gust of wind and wave of light particles as it violently exploded with one another.

* * *

**~:XX Shakky's Rip-Off Bar XX:~**

* * *

.

.

.

**T**he golden sun was slowly descending upon the horizon. The day was in its afternoon time and preparing for a sunset. Slowly, but surely, the light was fading away into darkness. Few hours ago, Rayleigh stated that he would go and coat their ship 'Thousand Sunny-Go' before the Marines Headquarter sends more reinforcements and left the bar with Shakky who followed him as his assistant. Leaving only the Straw Hat Pirates to wait for certain blonde-haired man and his partner red fox.

"Luffy..."

The Straw-Hat boy titled his head to see a certain orange-haired navigator, her eyes filled with swirling emotions of uneasiness and cautiousness.

"Yeah? what is it Nami?" He asked curiously.

"You..." Nami narrowed her eyes before sighing. "You really trust that guy don't you?" The Straw-Hat boy blinked and instantly knew she was referring to their newest _nakama_.

"You mean Naruto?" Luffy smiled widely and sat on the couch besides the sleeping green-haired swordsman. "What about him? Oh! Have I ever told you how awesome he is? He can control wind and do other awesome stuff!" The Straw Hat boy begin to endlessly chatter about the blonde-haired man who single handedly defeated the Marines with amazing powers.

Silently, Nami carefully observed her captain's expression as it considerably brightened and he spoke with deep admiration and excitement. Pair of coal eyes seemed to glow in happiness, Luffy was always happy whenever he got a new nakama. -_But_..- Biting her lips, The navigator unconsciously shivered at the thought of mysterious blonde-haired man. She didn't know why but she felt uncomfortable around him. Was it fear? No. Cautiousness? Yes. Attraction? ...Maybe, but it was a unusual-weird feeling she exactly couldn't put a name to, Although it was vaguely close to cautiousness and curiosity toward the blonde-man with whiskered cheeks. Soft blue eyes that seemed capable of seeing through her unsettling soul and heartwarming smile that brightened up everything. He was indeed a strange, mysterious man. To be honest, She didn't know how to feel about him.

"Luffy, I know you want him to be part of your crew but, I... I think he's too dangerous. He's entirely different from us and terrifyingly strong with strange powers I've never witnessed before... I don't know why but I feel like he's hiding something." Shivering slightly, Nami entirely closed her eyes. "I feel uncomfortable whenever he's here, like... something dark is inside of him."

Taking a deep breath, Nami whispered. "I don't trust him."

For few seconds, Eerie silence stretched throughout the bar; Luffy simply stared at her with passive expression, Zoro opened his eyes and stared blankly toward nothingness while Sanji took out a cigarette from his pocket. Hesitantly, Usopp seemed to nod in agreement although Chopper looked confused and sad. While Robin, Franky, and Brook stood impassive with hint of surprise etched on their faces at the navigator's sudden declaration.

"Why don't you trust him Nami? He's really nice!" Chopper exclaimed, The little reindeer couldn't understand why Nami didn't trust Naruto. The mysterious blonde was both strong and kind, Those soft blue eyes held tiredness, understanding, and passionate emotions. His animal instincts told him to trust that man without hesitation. Confused yet determined, Chopper didn't know why but he started to view the blonde-haired man as his older brother.

"Naru-chin is not a bad guy! He saved me, Hachiin, and other slaves! Someone so selfless, kind, and courageous like him can never be bad! Never!" Camie shouted with tears in her purple eyes and threatened to spill. The young mermaid's heart clenched painfully at the thought of blonde-haired man, her savior and a friend. "Right now, he's fighting against the Admiral just to protect us! We shouldn't be distrusting someone who's risking their life! We should trust him!"

"... ... ..." Everyone stood in silence and repeated Camie's passionate words inside their mind.

"I... I wanna go help him.." Chopper whispered but the talking reindeer knew he couldn't because their captain trusted the blonde-haired man and declared they'll wait for him until he comes back.

"I personally think he's a good person." Robin suddenly commented with soft look on her face, surprising everyone at her sudden change in demeanor. "If he was a enemy from the very beginning, He would've attacked us the moment we let our guard down without hesitation." At her reasoning, Usopp sighed and nodded in agreement for the second time.

"I know but-" Nami was about to retort until she abruptly stopped and widened her eyes, The orange-haired navigator's face froze into shock and fear. Others stared at her in confusion before Zoro suddenly unsheathed his katanas with unreadable expression. Slowly, Everyone else turned to see a large figure standing across the door way. An threatening shadow loomed over the room with emotionless facade on the tall man's face.

Pair of pupiless pale eyes stared back.

Memories of Thriller Bark surged throughout everyone's mind except for the utterly confused mermaid, fishmen, starfish, and forgettable Straw-Hat captain.

"WHAAAT!? W-why is he here! H-h-h-how did he find us!?" Usopp and Chopper shouted fearfully and quickly hid behind Franky.

"H-how? Y-you... W-why...?" Nami uncontrollably stuttered and shakily pointed at the familiar face with absolute astonishment and fear. Clenching his precious white-katana into his mouth and his hands gripping onto other two katana's handle, Zoro sent a fierce glare toward the man who once defeated him. Quickly, Sanji stood protectively in front of Nami and Robin before he readied himself into his own fighting stance with grim expression. Other Straw-Hat members took their stance with cautious eyes excluding Luffy who stared confusedly.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked and tilted his head.

"Straw Hat Luffy, Current Bounty: 300 Million Berries, Captain Of Straw Hat Pirates... Tell me," The man spoke in monotone voice and slowly took off his black gloves to reveal his hands with strange paw pads-like flesh on his both palms.

Bartholomew Kuma slightly raised his hands with threatening aura.

"If you wanted to go on a trip, where would you like to go?"

* * *

**::XxXXxx ~Blade Of Kamikaze~ xxXXxX::**

* * *

.

**/BOOM!/**

.

**/CRASH!/**

.

**D**usts, smokes, and debris danced around the air,

And two fighters mercilessly swung their swords with fierce killing intent.

Thrusting forward at inhuman speed, Naruto swung his crimson blade to create gusts of powerful wind to blow wildly. Surprised at the sudden whirlwind, Kizaru narrowed his eyes before counterattacking with his own man-made light spheres to breakthrough the wind patterns and quickly blocked the incoming sword from the blonde. Wasting no moments, Naruto clashed his blade at him before swinging it vertically towards the Admiral's side which Kizaru quickly blocked it and quickly aimed his blade toward the blonde's head. Throwing '**Akai Shizuku**' up the sky, Naruto performed few back flips through the air to dodge Kizaru's attack before catching his beloved sword. Raising his katana handle, Naruto sent a powerful jab on Kizaru's stomach.

The pressure and the force sent him few miles back, Kizaru slightly grunted as he forced himself to halt. Disappearing in speed of light, Kizaru appeared behind Naruto and vertically sliced his sword toward the blonde. Dodging it effortlessly, Naruto counter attacked by using his fists and sent a powerful punch and successfully hit the Admiral's chest. Coughing at the force and choking from his own breath, Kizaru quickly steadied himself and aimed his blade at greater speed causing Naruto to take few steps back to dodge.

Lunging forward with no moments to waste, Kizaru created another light sword and threw it toward the blonde. The blade shimmered in yellow light, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the unbearable brightness and barely dodged the lethal weapon, losing few strands of his golden hair in process.

Taking another graceful steps, Kizaru launched himself toward him and swung his sword of light in unpredictable movements but Naruto luckily dodged with rapid instincts and blocked the blade with his own katana, creating sparks between the two swords. The air let out ringing sounds as the blades clashed and metallic sound erupted throughout the air. Naruto clutched on his sword handle before surging Kyuubi's chakra through the crimson blade of '**Akai Shizuku**', making the reddest blade into darker shades of beautiful crimson-scarlet color. Pushing the Admiral away, Naruto flickered his wrist and sliced the red blade throughout the atmosphere; causing a deafening metallic sound to vibrate and create visible red-heat waves to launch toward Borsalino. Dodging most of the toxic heat waves, Kizaru blocked the incoming red-kunai with his own weapon before gasping in absolute disbelief when his light magnified sword suddenly shattered into mere light particles. Narrowing his eyes at the sudden disappearance of his weaponry, Kizaru cautiously looked around to find the blonde's presence. Through the reddish surrounding, the Admiral quickly dodged the incoming kunais and jumped back for distance. At the same time, Naruto expeditiously took out a special kunai from his pouch before throwing it toward the oblivious Kizaru, hitting the tree behind him.

**'Kit, Hurry up... Didn't that silver-haired old man said something about buying us Ramen? I'm starving to death.'** Kurama mentally demanded.

_'Aye, aye.'_ The blonde rolled his eyes at the over-dramatic fox. Although, He would have to agree with his partner about being starve... He needed Ramen and sake.

Preparing for one of his favorite jutsu, Naruto mentally shouted.

_**'Hiraishin No Justu!'**_

In flash of blue-silvery light, Naruto seemed to completely vanish from Kizaru's sight causing the Admiral to tense in cautious and surprise.

_'What was that? For a briefest moment, he relinquished incomparable speed and agility beyond my own. Impossible, No one has ever exceeded speed of light before.'_ Uncharacteristically, Kizaru narrowed his eyes as serious facade took place on his face when flashes of blue appeared from corner of his eyes. _'From the very start, I knew this kid was dangerous but it's unbelievable that he outmatches my speed... Exactly who is he? He's too young to be this powerful... Behind those blue eyes, I can clearly see the soul of a brave warrior who has seen countless deaths, war, and pain. As if he's a... war veteran.'_ Flashes of blue light surrounded the Admiral and tensed when he felt presence behind him. Kizaru quickly turned but he wasn't fast enough and felt a heavy impact hit him from the side, sending him toward hard surfaced earth. Coughing up dust and blood, Kizaru barely looked up to see Naruto above the sky. The Admiral widened his eyes in disbelief when the blonde flickered his wrist and blazing inferno of flames came into existence.

Crackle of ashes, smokes and flames exploded throughout the field.

_**"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"**_ Using indefinite amount of his fire chakra; Naruto swung his blade, sending rivers of hot burning flames. In silent roar, the fire whipped throughout the air and lashed out in hunger. It showed no mercy as the flames changed its form into numerous amounts of fire spheres and launched toward the Admiral. Sensing danger, Kizaru quickly snapped out of his shock and dodged the incoming hellfire. Following him like an magnet, volley of fire spheres flew in unpredictable movements, making the Admiral have hard time trying to predict their pattern and random motions. One of the fire spheres blazed toward his back, Kizaru quickly dodged but failed to notice another sphere launched as soon as he reappeared again. Hot, burning agony washed throughout his left arm.

"Urgh!" Kizaru winced in pain with look of agony on his face. Blood stained half part of his midsection and painted his left arm into crimson color but it wasn't pouring out of the wound anymore, in fact, his arm was starting to heal already. Yellow-golden glow engulfed around Kizaru, The Admiral quickly gathered light particles to heal the aching burned wound, barely noticing the silvery-blue electricity sparks dancing around the blonde.

Wasting no seconds nor moments, Naruto sheathed his katana back and concentrated his lightning chakra.

_**"Raiton**_:...

Visible blue force intensified into deep aqua color and the sky darkened with gray clouds, thunder roared their mightiest shout. Mixture of invisible rain drops and pressure dampened the earth.

_**Chidori Senbon**_!"

Out of thin air, electrifying blue lightning came into existence before changing its form into thin needles and consumed entire area as it came washing down like a rain. In speed of light, Kizaru dodged every needles and sent a devastating kick toward Naruto but the blonde quickly dodged by back flipping. Both opponents jumped back before lunging forward into fist combat.

Right uppercut, left straight punch, leg sweep, rising heel kick, round house kick, right punch, and numerous fists were exchanged. The two males clashed with each other as intensity of aura literally suffocated everything around them, blocking each ones attacks and laying blows on each other that were of equal amount. It was a battle of agility and power.

In blur moment, Naruto quickly formed hand seals before gathering his chakra into sphere-like shape.

"_**Raiton: Raireki No Mai**_!"

From his hands, Orbs of lightning spheres blasted throughout the field, increasing its speed toward the Admiral. Kizaru stared at the incredible attack with wide eyes, crossing his arms together as he attempted to endure the attack and activated his devil fruit power to create a dome-like yellow light shield. The devastating lightning orbs blasted against the shield as the intense force caused wide spread damage to the forest. Blue lightning sparked in wild dance and the blinding yellow light enveloped the area. From the force and pressure, the earth exploded into dirt and the sky slightly changed its colors. Through dusts and smokes, Slowly the sparking electricity and light died down to eerie silence. It left major damage to the tree lines with multiple trees broken down and the grassy earth now turned to nothingness and empty without the lush green. Though from that large attack, Kizaru casually stood there with slight electricity and dusts covering his entire body, the light shield was crumbled from the attack before disappearing completely into light particles. The Admiral's coat was slightly burnt off, his yellow striped suit was slightly ripped and his pants were roughly tattered. Kizaru slightly panted as he looked at Naruto with cautious eyes.

"That was really dangerous~" Borsalino patted his suit to get the dusts off. "You almost killed me there."

"That's a shame." Naruto chuckled with amusement vibrating his words. "Although, Is this all the strength...that an Admiral has to offer me? I'm disappointed. An mere _kid_ beating up an grown up adult? Not to mention, one of the strongest Marine's force having hard time defeating a unknown stranger..." His blue eyes flashed in crimson-red with dark smirk blooming his scarred face. "Come on, please tell me this isn't all the potential and strength Admirals have... or else, I'll be truly disappointed."

Kizaru didn't make a sound nor changed his smiley expression.

He hardly reacted at all.

Yet he did.

If Naruto wasn't the expert on reading people's expression and hidden emotion, Anyone would have missed the fraction of a second that Kizaru's smile wavered. Like a unstoppable wave; Anger, embarrassment, annoyance and hint of fear washed over the blonde's soul. Sighing, Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed. Humans were such foolish creatures, letting their emotion take control of themselves. He fully understood how words and feelings can lead to misunderstanding, hate, and war; Yet, at the same time it was beautiful and heartwarming. Life is like a blank piece of paper and each living being painted their own color and personification. Some can be truly beautiful and pure while others can be ugly with their greed and selfishness. Humans were so fragile yet strong, so beautiful yet ugly, colorful yet dull and entertaining yet boring. 'Life' was certainly the most confusing thing and it would take time for the Immortal-Sage to fully understand its true meaning. Now, right at this moment, He needed to defeat Kizaru and protect the Straw Hats from danger. Passionately, Naruto's eye burned in determination; He wasn't afraid of the Admiral's unimaginable power and wisdom, He just needed to watch out for that indefatigable speed Kizaru has.

"Let me ask you somethin' Admiral-san," Naruto sung jovially, twirling the kunai around his fingers. "Who do you think is stronger? Me or you? Because from what I've seen so far, this battle is wasting my precious time."

Suddenly, Naruto's expression turned murderous and the kunai vanished from his gloved hands before hitting the tree behind Kizaru; barely missing the Admiral's left cheek.

"I thought the Marines fought for justice and fairness? But you guys haven't done anything to save the people who's been suffering from slavery, countless of people being bought and sold against their will. This hateful cycle endlessly repeating itself throughout generations." Shivering slightly from anger and hate, Naruto snarled. "You guys ignored the pleas of help and freely let the world noble kill many innocent people. Many children lost their innocence and adults are forced to live through fear and pain. The Human Auction disgusts me; All humans should be equal, no one has the right to take away another person's happiness and freedom."

"Brat~..., Don't talk as if you know everything. You're too young and foolish to fully understand the meaning of absolute justice." The Admiral growled with his usual smile replaced by a deep frown. "It's against the absolute law, the government, and the entire world to disobey the Tenryuubito. They're one of the important descendants who established the world government and entire laws of righteousness. "

The blonde threateningly growled at his words.

"Really? cause all I see is a bunch of cowards and selfish bastards who doesn't try to change this corrupted world." Naruto sneered darkly. "Including you Marines, you guys committed countless unforgivable crimes at the Ohara and shamelessly hid the truth from the public's eyes. You may have deceived everyone but I know everything and I'm not afraid to yell out to the whole world about your guy's darkest secrets. Tch, people like you guys disgust me the most!"

In blink of an eye, Kizaru reappeared behind Naruto and aimed devastating punch toward him. The Admiral's expression was slightly murderous with hint of annoyance and anger. Calmly, Naruto stood motionlessly before raising his killing intent and his eyes briefly flashed into silvery-blue.

'_Too slow_.'

Dodging the punch in graceful movement, Naruto flickered his wrist and glowing blue flames burst out from the ground and enshrouded the area, creating a barrier around the Admiral who widened his eyes in shock. In mere seconds; Blue chakra flowed out of Naruto's hand, solidifying as it stretched out and weaved itself into long chains. The chains were glimmering in blue and silver halo light before bursting out with glorious vividness of aquatic colors. From their beautiful artistic appearance, The silvery-blue chains looked fragile but unbearable suffocating and powerful aura visibly radiated from them. Along with the chains, Silvery-blue flames appeared upon Naruto's palm of his hands and the wind roared in screeching scream. Suddenly, the chains expeditiously snaked through the air and tightly wrapped itself around Kizaru's arms and torso. Foreign yet familiar sensation of becoming unconscious under the sea coursed throughout the light-man's body and felt himself loosing strength in drastic speed. Shocked, surprised, and confused, Borsalino tried to free himself but only caused the chains to glow brightly and the Admiral quickly realized this chain was limiting his devil fruit power.

"What is this?!" Kizaru growled, playfulness and casualness completely gone from his face and struggled against the bindings.

'_Now_...!' Naruto thought and narrowed his eyes in determination as his hands formed into hand seals.

_Dragon, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Horse, Tiger, Dragon, Tiger!_

Blue lightning crackled and wildly danced around the blonde, taking its shape into large canine. Electrifying eyes and teeth snarled angrily as the lightening freely sparked throughout the area.

"_**Raiton: Raiju Ookami**_!" A large wolf of lightning rushed at the shocked Kizaru, biting down onto his shoulder with hard force, increasing the volts of electricity coursing through the Admiral.

However, In blink of an eye, Kizaru quickly disappeared into light particles to avoid full damage. Although he successfully escaped, Kizaru grunted painfully and felt his conscious darkening from the powerful electric volt and the chains wrapped around him continued to drain most of his strengths. The Admiral slightly coughed as electrifying numbness coursed through his blood veins; Slowly his vision started to blur with black dots appearing everywhere. Blue electricity sparked throughout his body and numbing pain mercilessly restricted his movements. Sudden realization took place on Kizaru's mind; He tried to move but a painful jab of shocking numb pain caused him to widen his eyes before narrowing them angrily toward 'innocent'- looking Naruto who whistled and smirked foxily. The Admiral gritted his teeth to control his growing anger and annoyance, He finally understood what the blonde was trying to do. From the very beginning of this battle, That _brat_ planned out everything to limit his speed and utterly prevent him from using his devil fruit powers. And now, somehow, The blonde succeeded.

"Oh? Aren't you gonna use your prideful devil fruit power Mr. Admiral? I'm pretty sure you can use your _amazing_ speed of light and punch my face right now." Naruto said calmly yet hint of playfulness betrayed his voice.

"Ahh, What a troublesome brat~... Care to explain what the hell you did to me?" Kizaru bit out angrily and barely controlled his annoyance, trying to free himself from the chains around him.

"It's simple, I used my lightning 'power' to numb your body." Naruto smirked. "Haven't you realized the current battle styles I've been doing? I've been mainly using lightening and fire attacks against you, Do you know why? By making the ground heat up with my fire power helps the electricity to flow throughout the area in mere seconds. I don't think you noticed but every time you touched the earth's ground, small amount of electricity was already numbing you from the very start. So when I use my big lightning attacks, it makes the technique ten times more powerful. And since you're a troublesome Logia type, I had to prevent you from turning into light particles and somehow decrease your speed."

The blonde-Immortal eye-smiled toward the Admiral when he tried to move against the bindings.

"Oh, I suggest you not to move too much. It'll just make the electricity to course through your blood veins faster and burn countless amounts of brain cells resulting your painful death...," The Immortal couldn't help but laugh at the passive yet paled expression on Kizaru's face. "Just kidding but that's what my lovely medic told me whenever I got hurt by a lightning attacks." The blonde explained with soft yet strained smile blooming on his face.

_'Shika-chan and Saku-chan would be so proud of me right now...'_ Naruto thought fondly about his shadow user genius and pink-haired medic, One of his precious best friends. He ignored the pang of sadness and shook his head before turning his attention to the confused Admiral.

"Enough with my chit-chat, So? What do you think of my genius strategy?" Naruto cheekily asked Kizaru who has been oddly quiet for a while.

In state of shock and surprise, Borsalino only stared openly at the blonde before chuckling with hint of bitterness and respect.

"Very impressive~! Undoubtedly, I know you're gonna cause major corruptions against the Marine, the world government, and the _entire_ world as long as you wish to overthrow the _Gorosei_. Hahaha... For rest of my life, I'm going to regret deeply for not defeating you and erasing your dangerous existence right now. Until this day, It's been many years since I lost a fight and not to mention, a mere kid beating me up. Although, You do understand that you're gonna get a really _high_ bounty for defeating me right~?" Kizaru said casually despite the numb pain he was in. "The Marine Headquarter will definitely use every bit of their military power to capture you, They'll hunt you down till the very end of your breath. I don't know what you're planning to do but the New world is tough and many obstacle will mercilessly block your path and ambition. Besides me, other Admirals will try to kill you. The World Nobles will use their wealth against you and they'll persistently try to make your life a living hell for punching one of the Tenryuubito's son." The Admiral bitterly chuckled and narrowed his eyes with a small smile. "Not only you made the royal family and the Marines to turn against you, You also managed to shift this entire world's attention toward you. To be honest~... I'm rather concerned about your current position right now."

With blank expression, The blonde-Immortal spoke in emotionless tone. "Thank you for your concern but sadly, I don't plan on getting caught nor get defeated by bunch of cowards and brats."

Smirking at the shocked and surprised expression from the astonished Admiral, Naruto smiled determinedly as crimson-blue chakra swirled around him.

"I'll beat the world noble's ass and change this world. _Believe it_!"

In challenging yet determined manner, Naruto's eyes narrowed as mixture of lightning and wind charged around his body, becoming brighter as he continued concentrating. Both elements changed from their blue color to a near deep silver-blue. He blurred forward, his lightning-wind armored hand came toward the numb Admiral and punched into the taller male's gut sending him high into the air. A painful grunt/cough came from Kizaru's throat as he felt the intense pain explode in his gut and taste of iron spread throughout his mouth. Suddenly, Kizaru felt suffocating pressure wrapped around him, squeezing his arms and rib cage, he glanced at the corner of his eyes and noticed another unusual chains were restrained around him. This time, the metallic red chains glowed in mystic silvery-reddish glow with intense aura around it. Like an hissing snake, the chains tightly confined the Admiral with immoderate durability and strength.

'_What the hell is this!_' Kizaru shouted mentally and small panic erupted from his throat.

"You should close your eyes Mr. Admiral~! That'll prevent dusts and dirt from getting into your eyes." The blonde said cheerfully and complimented himself for being such a genius. Until, He stared in realization and sweat-dropped at the obvious display before grinning sheepishly. "Never mind, you're wearing sunglasses." Kizaru gritted his teeth in annoyance and Kurama sighed in exasperation at the blonde's remark but narrowed his crimson eyes when the Kyuubi felt his partner's exhaustion and physical stress. Sighing, The demon fox already knew his blonde-haired companion was pushing through his limits but didn't show it because of his stubborn personality and burning will of '_never giving up_'.

"Tch, This is harder than I thought..." Naruto whispered tiredly, beads of sweat tickling down his forehead and felt his own chakra dispersing itself from overuse.

The Immortal-Sage carefully concentrated his unstable natural energy and Kyuubi's chakra to manipulate his chakra chains. Skillfully, Naruto flickered his wrist and Kizaru felt himself rise higher to the sky. Suddenly, The Admiral widened his eyes and felt himself tilted downward and begun to spin at such a great velocity toward the ground. He could feel the pressure coming upon him as he was going down at such a great speed, he couldn't tell how high up he was, Four hundred feet? Maybe even Five hundred. Kizaru perfectly understood the situation he was in. Struggling against the stubborn chains, Kizaru noticed greater problem, he had no way of avoiding the crash due to the numbness and the blue-chains didn't even budge against his struggles. Calculating numerous plans and strategies from his years of survival, Kizaru quickly picked the reasonable and effective idea of using his devil fruit powers to escape from this dangerous situation. However, something powerful and overwhelming aura limited his entire movements and prevented his light-abilities from activating. Suddenly, He started to solve the scattered puzzle pieces together in his head. Calmly, Borsalino noticed there was some kind of disturbance between his physical strength and devil fruit powers to become utterly useless, familiar weakening sensation like he was drowning under the sea, uncontrollable sickening headache, and unavoidable limits in his movements. After few moments of realization and shock, The Admiral finally understood the main source of his problem.

'_Don't tell me...This familiar weakening sensation is..._' Kizaru slightly paled and gritted his teeth in uncontrollable anger mixed with annoyance and realization for umpteenth times today. Through the blurry scenery, The Admiral barely saw a fox-like grin on the blonde's face and a 'peace'-sign sent toward him. Besides Naruto's feet, crumbles of familiar-looking green stones were spread throughout the ground and glowed in eerie emerald-greenish color. '_Sea stones!?_'

From the corner of his eyes, The Admiral stared in disbelief to see a detailed features of glowing Sea stones fused together with the silvery-blue chains around him.

.

.

.

.

_**/CRASH!/**_

.

.

.

.

The impact into the ground caused earth to rise from the ground and split and large amount of debris to be sent into the air. Once the smokes and dusts faded away, Kizaru slightly coughed from the dirt's rubble and gravels. The Admiral slowly opened his eyes until shivering at the sudden coldness and freezing presence enveloped the area. Cautiously looking around for the blonde, Borsalino felt dizziness from the crumbled sea stones around him and took deep breaths to relief his throbbing headache. Suddenly, Misty fogs came into existence and crusts of ice spread throughout the earth's ground, no warmth nor heat existed against the air's atmosphere and dull scenery of deadly silence was visible. Howling and wailing across the wide earth, Wind harshly blew out of no where, Harmonic whistle soothed everything into deep slumber as the afternoon sky darkened in eerie dark blue color.

"This is the end, Mr. Admiral."

Trembling slightly at the raw emotions reechoing throughout a familiar voice, The proud Admiral froze and slowly looked up from the frozen ground. Sudden fear and amazement coursed through Kizaru's soul and his gut instincts screamed to run away from the intimidating yet astonishing sight in front of him.

No one can _control _mother nature but he was proved wrong by the blonde who easily created a magnificent stage show.

"_**Illusionary Moon Fox:: Shingetsukami**_ "

Blue and silver aurora enveloped throughout the sudden starlit sky like a curtains, Naruto held his beautiful blue katana '**Tsukiyori**'s azure handle as silvery-cyan glow emitted from the symbol on upper side of its midnight-blue sheath. It was a beautiful illustration of silver fox with crescent blue moon descending upon the artistic animal.

"Become my blade and shield, _**Shinseitsuki**_." At Naruto's soft yet commanding voice, A lotus of blazing blue fire came into existence and icy surroundings instantly vanished and was replaced by a burning silver-blue hellfire igniting throughout the field with predatory hunger. Wild silver-blue flames seemed to shower upon the blonde with affections and automatically swirled around him before changing its featureless shape into a glorious burning silver-blue canine.

Blue eyes never blinked nor fluttered from intense heat emitted throughout the area. Calmly, Naruto stood with enormous blue-silver shaded fire fox surrounding him. The celestial creature's features were ethereally beautiful yet its terrifying aura shook everything in fear and demanded absolute respect. Pair of animalistic blue-silver eyes stared in great calmness and power. Silvery-blue flames flickered and protectively surrounded their master, Naruto, and each of its exotic nine tails swirled as if they were dancing. Sharp crystal fangs bared itself and shimmered threateningly from the sunset's brightening scarlet light. Deep silver-linings around its eyes, lineament, and on the burning blue body was illustrated like a heavenly eternal art. But the most shocking, unimaginable, and incredible sight was the blonde's new appearance. Confidently and silently; Naruto stood in middle of the blazing blue inferno, His outfits now covered in blue-silver flames and his eyes changed from their original blue to silvery-cerulean. His radiating aura was surprisingly cold and held suffocating power. But, That wasn't all; Kizaru widened his eyes in astonishment when he unsheathed a beautiful katana, It certainly wasn't the deadly crimson blade, but a completely different sword with serene aura around it. Exquisite yet deadly; The silver-bluish katana was overall beautiful and elegant. It had remarkable and flawless designs of silver- blue flames on the azure-colored handle wrapping. Most eye-catching appearance was the blade itself, It was significantly slim and graceful feature with deep-silver linings on the clear edge and realistically resembled like a delicate ice crystal. Pieces of blue jewels and pure silvery gold shimmered from the blue light, The sword glowed in mystic yet calming glow like a lightened full moon.

For the longest moments; Kizaru stood silently with unreadable expression, absolutely frozen and entranced at the magnificent sight behold in front of him. The Admiral felt fear, astonishment, awe, and respect tingling through his soul.

... This unbelievable scenery was _intoxicating_.

"I'm not young as my appearance shows and I experienced many things Mr. Kizaru." The blonde-immortal suddenly whispered, his voice velvet and smooth. "Both good and bad, I witnessed every existence of life and it's matter of time until I finally break and shatter into nothingness... No one is truly invincible and I'm no exception. I have a mind, I have emotions, I have weakness, but I know I can never be a normal human being ever again..."

The blonde-haired man's presence changed drastically and unleashed different kind of aura. It wasn't the warm and comforting one; This time Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto's aura was cold, deadly, and held authority with calming feelings spread throughout the air. Like a snow storm and tropical summer breeze mixed together in unusual sensation of pure relaxation and calmness. Visible blue swirls protectively surrounded Naruto, baring its invisible teeth and roared in piercing mighty roar. It was as if the wind and nature itself was waiting for the blonde to command them to attack anything that gets in his way. Waiting to shred everything into pieces and erase any existence for their master.

Continuously stunned and awed, Kizaru stared with wide eyes and certain name flew past his mind; The overall sight reminded him of the legendary Wind God...,

The Kamikaze.

"This is one of my forbidden powers, Shingetsukami." Naruto spoke in an icy voice, his silver-blue eyes were set on the astonished Admiral as the blonde stomped a foot on the ground.

Dust and rubble kicked up as the area beneath his feet exploded, creating a large crater. "Using this shortens my life span considerably but I will use it to defeat you and end this battle. Although, I won't kill you and I'll let you live but tell your Fleet Admiral I'm not joking around, I will overthrow the world government and _Gorosei_ to change this world." Naruto's expression darkened with pair of scarlet-blue eyes glaring at the Admiral. "This is the end, I've wasted enough time with you already." The Immortal-blonde slightly tilted his head and his thoughts were on the Straw Hat Pirates again, A worried look crossed his face when he couldn't find any presence of them at the Shakky's Rip-Off Bar. A feeling of dread coursed through Naruto's chest but he quickly shook it off and forcefully brought his attention back to the Admiral.

"Oh, just to let you know, I'm way older than you think. Way older than you are..., _kid_." Naruto smiled 'innocently' at the absurd look from Kizaru before he swung the beautiful sword down, causing small sparks of silvery-blue flames to flicker across the air before touching the Admiral's forehead. An blue-inked kanji letter '**封印'(_Sealed_) **appeared upon Kizaru's forehead before fading away into nothingness.

"Mr. Admiral Kizaru, You were definitely the most admirable and tough opponent I've fought so far. Undoubtedly, You're truly one of the worthy people to see my special katana, Tsukiyoru. Thanks for the awesome fight, I certainly hope we can encounter each other again and spar sometime soon. Although, I hope you won't get too upset if I beat you again." Yawning tiredly and scratching his head, Naruto chuckled in teasing humor. "You can have the sea stone as our farewell gift." The blonde spoke cheerily toward the dumbfounded Kizaru and smiled. His smile filled with knowledge, understanding, wisdom, and reflection of warrior itself appeared upon his scarred face.

"Good night Admiral-san. I promise I'll change this world, I never go back on my words."

Blue flames swirled around the air as they entirely consumed the Admiral with their calming glow. Not fighting back the sudden sleepiness and irresistible calmness; Kizaru chuckled at the blonde's unbelievable antics but somehow, He couldn't help but inwardly cheer and believe that Naruto will succeed. Every word from the blonde sounded so trustworthy and Borsalino hopefully wished this man will someday change this world. Breathing deeply to steady his ragged breath, Kizaru slowly closed his eyes and imagined how Sengoku yelling at him for failing a mission. Oh well, That old man really needed to learn how to relax. Maybe, just maybe, the blonde can help and somehow achieve that too? Mentally laughing at the thought, his conscious darkened and even the smallest light disappeared from his closed eyes. Falling to deep slumber; The Admiral limped and his back hit the tree behind him, the blue chains still tightly wrapped around him with evident silvery glow.

"He's unconscious... Finally, This fight is over. Damn, his punches hurt like bloody hell!" Naruto whined at the throbbing pain throughout his body. Snapping his fingers, The blonde dispersed the silvery-blue flames and chakra; He sheathed his '**Tsukiyoru**' back to its midnight-blue sheath before strapping it besides '**Akai Shizuku**'. Few moments later, his original appearance came back with slightly tattered cloak and clothes. His tanned face was wounded with countless number of scratches and crimson blood seeped through from his already ruined shirt. Comical angered expression took place on Naruto's face, raising his both hands in dramatic manner. He winced slightly when his right shoulder's bruise painfully limited his movements.

'_Shitty-Fuck! This ORANGE shirt was my favorite! __Now its all bloody and ripped beyond repairing...'_ Naruto turned to glare murderously at the unconscious Admiral. '_I'm gonna kill him if I ever meet him again... That asshole is gonna pay for what he had done! Doesn't he understand how annoying it is to wash off blood from clothes?!_'

Shaking his head in annoyance, The blonde sighed. "Kurama, can you heal me? I'm pretty low on my chakra and I'm too lazy to use my medical jutsu right now." Naruto smiled sheepishly and watched as the familiar red chakra quickly cleanse every wounds and bruises on him. Only two small scars on his right arm remained because it was too deep and created a 'X'-like shape.

"**Brat, How many motherfucking times do I have to tell you? Don't release your chakra limiter so frequently! This power is only used for special occasions! Sooner or later you're gonna faint from chakra exhaustion and I'm NOT going to take care of you if that happens.**" Kurama growled after he finished healing the 'innocent' blonde who smiled childishly. **"Remember during our training with bitchy Megami? You have three Demon Fox forms/modes, and she specially told you NOT to use them unless you're in REALLY shitty situation OR when you're fighting against some annoying fuckers. I bet that bastard-Shinigami is enjoying himself right now because of your own clumsiness and idiocy!**"

"Kurama, language!" Narrowing his intense blue eyes, Naruto angrily snapped at the fox and the Great ol' Kyuubi rolled his crimson eyes in response. During the two-thousand years of training with Megami and his parents, The goddess held a meeting with other gods/Goddesses and specifically ordered them to train him individually with different abilities. For example, God Of Stars; Grandpa 'Hoshikami' stubbornly taught him how to read greatest astronomy, star patterns in the night-sky, and gained absolute power to create meteors. Goddess Of History; Grandma 'Iezumi' patiently educated him with informative history, legendary stories, and darkest truth about human generations, greatly improving Naruto's wisdom and knowledge. But the most troublesome teacher out of all others was God Of Death himself, Although Shinigami agreed to personally teach Naruto how to masterfully learn every material arts and strengthen himself with raw emotions. The usual-patient blonde couldn't help but feel annoyed with his teacher's dark-humored remarks but grudgingly respected the sarcastic-lazy god who skillfully hid his warrior's experience and unwavering determination underneath that happy-go-lucky facade. The Death God also taught him amazing techniques and devastating strength namely known as the '_**Demon Fox Modes**_'... However, the blonde needed to sacrifice few things to fully obtain those powers and abilities from Shinigami. To be more exact and succinct, his life and soul. Unconsciously, Naruto rubbed his right hand on his left wrist, tracing his slim finger over the chain-like tattoo designed with deepest crimson-colored ink gracefully takings its shape into blazing red fox with a scythe, an clear evidence between him and the death god's contract.

"**I'm gonna explain and repeat everything to you again cause you're an idiot!**" Kurama ignored the annoyed look from Naruto and continued. **"Out of the three forms, Chaos Fox mode 'Shinkuzakura' is the most dangerous and risky form to use. It grants you the ability to destroy and recreate the world. Offensive techniques such as creating black hell fire can be very useful for burning any existence into ashes. You can activate this mode by using '_Akai Shizuku_' or my chakra during battles; It also gives you the ability to fully control few elements such as Lightning and Fire. Secondly, you have the Healing Fox Mode 'Iyasugami'. This one you need to use your _Sage mode_ to activate this form; It gives you the ability to heal and bring life to the world. Also, you can easily control rare element affinities like Wood release and earth. Lastly, the most fucking-troublesome form out of all; the Illusionary Moon Fox mode. I fucking can't believe you used this mode against that yellow nightlight-man."** The fox sighed and shook his head. "**He's not even worth it.**"

"Don't be such a rude-moody bastard, Kyuubi. He was a very admirable and freakishly strong opponent, I had to use more than half of my powers against him or else I had no way to make him unconscious nor defeat him. This world is filled with many people who can control Haki and its necessary for me to use my Demon Fox modes to fight future opponents, especially if they eaten a devil fruit. Some day I might have to fight someone stronger than me and I always need to stay strong to achieve my goal." Naruto narrowed his eyes before sighing as well. "I know I shouldn't have used 'Demon Fox Mode' so carelessly, sorry. I'll be more be careful from now on... I promise."

"**You better be**." Kurama snapped angrily. "**As I was saying, the Illusionary Moon Fox Mode 'Shingetsukami' grants you the ability to control difficult elements like Ice, Water, and Wind. You activate this mode by using your katana '_Tsukiyoru_' or during_ Sage Mode_ to fully master its greatest potential. Other than manipulating weather and the natural energy, you can also create illusions and generate them into reality to certain extent. The side effects after using this mode is unavoidable tiredness and chakra exhaustion. Or..., It's a low percentage from happening but overusing this power can equal death." **The fox threateningly sent Naruto a extra warning look.

"I know, I know." The blonde nodded tiredly with emotionless yet hint of annoyance shown on his expression. "Why are you telling me all this? I already know! I didn't train for over thousand years for nothing."

"**Just making sure you'll remember it through your idiotic dense mind**."

"Kurama..." Naruto glared at the fox. "I already know how dangerous and risky it is but I have to use these powers to fulfill my mission. I made a promise with my parents and I don't plan on taking my words back, My absolute nindo way is to keep promises and fulfill them till the very end. This world is corrupted and I'm gonna change it no matter what. I... I won't fail again and I'll never repeat my mistakes again."

Clenching his hands into tight fist, The blonde completely ignored the tingling sensation of blood tickling down from palm of his hands. Sighing, Naruto unintentionally had a distant look in his dull blue eyes, a look of someone lost in the past, a saddening and nostalgic expression. Mixed feelings of wistful regret, anger, hate, and guilt barely etched itself on his face. An lingering look of someone who had lost something very dear, precious, and important to them.

'_Never... Never again... I'll never fail to protect again._'

Bittersweet yet bloodied memories of his deceased friends flashed through his mind and now, right at this moment, Images of Luffy and other Straw Hat pirates appeared. The blonde-Sage unconsciously gripped his hands into a tight fist and determined expression took place on his scarred face. He'll never fail again, He'll never repeat his mistakes again, No more... He couldn't take the agonizing pain of losing another precious person every again. He swore to protect his comrades no matter what, even if it meant sacrificing everything. After his failures and losing everything through his lifetime, The blonde-haired ANBU Captain and Kyuubi finally defeated the legendary Sannin Snake in exchange for the Nine-Tailed Fox Jinchuuriki's own life and soul. Preventing further future devastation, The Child Of Prophecy finally achieved Jiraiya's 'Burning Will Of Fire' and ended the Shinobi world's cycle of hate. However, Only loneliness and sadness remained in the ruined village of Konoha; Even after he killed the psycho-snake scientist, it was far too late, everyone was already gone from existence and the so-called 'Hero' was all alone again. Because of his own weakness and mistakes, He failed to protect his cherished people and friends.

Regret, anger, and guilt mercilessly darkened Naruto's soul even after his afterlife and endlessly haunted him. Although the blonde didn't survive the war and unmistakingly died from heavy blood loss, He miraculously revived from death and gained everlasting-immorality from Megami/Goddess. Unexpectedly, He received a second chance to restart another life as Immortal-Sage. Through war and painful experiences, His unbreakable icy heart finally melted when he met his lovable-caring parents in heartwarming reunion and overtime, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was able to truly smile again. To repay back the goddess's kindness, The former ANBU-Captain 'Fox' chose to become Kami's right-hand, messenger, and loyal warrior. For over Two-thousand years, He determinedly trained to become stronger so he can protect what he love and cherish for. After several centuries later; Naruto gained new life, new friends, and new purposes to protect again yet the blonde can never forget his old comrades who died in honorable death and fulfilled their duty as admirable great Shinobi. Every now and then, Naruto fearfully looked back to face his dark past and the sharpest blade of agony always struck through his already broken soul. It was all the same, He could never run away from his sins and the haunting past. They were like eternal depth of darkness, an persistent shadow that follows you forever even till your death. Never, Never again. He'll never add another broken promises to his countless sacrifices, lies, and mistakes. Like his peaceful childhood days, He promised himself to never go back on his own words because that was his unwavering_ nindo_ way. Slowly, Naruto gazed at the endless blue sky and briefly blinked at the sun's blazing brightness, shading the white clouds with hint of scarlet.

_'Red_...' The blonde-Immortal absently wondered and unconsciously gripped on his necklace gifted by his precious god-mother, Tsunade.

The color 'red' always reminded him of blood, the darkest crimson that painted everything into bright scarlet. An unique color that resembled fiery emotions and hid many meanings like agony, hate, wrath, and anger. Yet; at the same time, it also meant passion, bright, courage and love. Although it represented many things, Despite everything and emotions, It also created bloody scenery of chaotic and devastating reality...The war, A merciless battle between humans and each one of them fighting for their own reasons and loyalty. Bloods were shed and many lost their lives, Heart-wrenching screams echoed throughout the ash-colored battlefield, Dull and colorless like a graveyard.

And the Shinobi world was always filled with life or death situations.

Especially if you're a Ninja and bear the headband of your village.

_'Shinobi...'_ Naruto's eyes darkened with mixed emotions. '_What is the true purpose to become a mere tool? For fame? For wealth? For strength? For the village? ... Or is it to protect your precious people?' _The blonde clenched his hand into tight fist and solemn expression took over his scarred face. '_Konoha... Minna..._'

The inevitable war between Konoha and Otogakure led by Orochimaru, It was one of the most brutal, bloody, and longest 'Shinobi War' in the whole history and lost countless numbers of victims and innocent lives. The Immortal-Sage bitterly reminisced how each of his precious friends mercilessly died throughout the hellish battlefield and they left to the afterlife with peaceful smiles on their scarred faces. Everyone's smile was filled with sadness yet at the same time it looked grateful, relaxed, content, and even calming toward the eternal bliss of darkness. Strings of their comforting words, goodbyes, and '_Thank you_'s carved deeply on the blonde's shattered heart. No, No... Why? Why didn't they hate him? It was his own fault for causing so much pain and agony! His mistakes and hesitation lead to the downfall of his precious village and people. He never deserved to be happy from the very beginning, He wasn't worth it to receive someone else's gratefulness, He's the one who caused pain and agony toward the people he so desperately wanted to protect, He didn't deserve to be thanked nor seen as a hero. However, No matter how many attempts he tried to forget his past, Naruto's mind clearly and repeatedly remembered how his comrades, friends, and family continuously whispered heart-warming words to him until their voices completely faded away with their lifeless eyes staring up to the endless gray sky. Through darkness, despair and heart-wrecking agony; Unwavering bright smiles never left their pale and bloodied faces.

'_Sakura-chan... Sasuke... Kakashi-Sensei... Baa-chan... Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shizu-nee, Teichi-san, Ayame-chan, Sarutobi-jiji, Ero-Sennin, Konohamaru,... ... ... ... Hinata... Everyone, Thank you... Please rest in peace and don't worry about me, I'll be fine... Although, some day, even for the briefest moments, I hope I can meet you guys again..._' Tearing his blurry blue eyes from the beautiful sky, Kurama's voice interrupted the blonde's thoughts.

The Nine-tailed fox solemnly sighed when he noticed invisible tears hidden within Naruto's eyes. "**Gaki, I know how you feel and it's true you've gotten stronger over the years... But Kit, You truly need to understand. Every time you activate the 'Demon Fox modes', it shortens your ability to be yourself and your soul slowly fades away into nothingness. Exchange for your immorality and power; That bastard Shinigami feeds on your life force and soul. It's matter of time and power before turning into his personal emotionless puppet. Your mind and soul will be forever trapped inside the eternal abyss of darkness and your body will be selfishly used for mere killing machine and unstoppable tool of destruction**." Kurama narrowed his crimson eyes. **"You're fully aware how risky and dangerous it is right? Don't tell me you forgot about it cause I sure as hell remember how Megami explained it to you for about hundred days straight, literally. She doesn't want you to become Bastard-Shinigami's toy." **Growling, The demon fox huffed.

**"Don't let your guard down, Kit. Forcing yourself over your limit is way more dangerous than you think it is. Overusing those forbidden powers might completely prohibit you from regenerating to life ever again and that Asshole-Shinigami will eternally seal you away into endless cycle of death. Do you understand what I'm saying? I don't want you to regret and die in such pathetic death ever again. Are we clear?"**

"... Yeah, crystal clear." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled softly, knowing that the 'fearsome' demon fox was simply worried about him. Although the Kyuubi won't admit it (_He bet the fox would rather die 'again' than admitting it_), he knew Kurama cared for him. Through those long yet short years of training and way before he gained immorality from Megami, Kurama was the only existence who truly understood about his pain and sadness. If the blonde lied, the fox would always know the truth, if he fake a smile, Kurama would always punch him in the face (literally) and brotherly shout at him for being an idiot, and whenever he stole a life from someone, The Kyuubi would always stay by his side to comfort his hidden guilt. It was weird but an important bond he created with the fox demon. Kurama was his friend and a comrade.

Vivid blue eyes shed invisible tears of joy, Naruto smiled softly at the heart-lifting thought.

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto thanked the fox sincerely and noticed how Kurama's eyes soften before snorting rudely. The tense atmosphere quickly disappeared and usual comfortable silence spread throughout them.

**"Tch, whatever. You took long enough to defeat that pathetic Admiral... Hurry up and send him away to the Marine Headquarter before annoying reinforcements come again."** The blonde nodded in agreement before smiling foxily and comical light bulb appeared above his head.

"Wait."

"**What?**" Kurama did not like the evil expression on the blonde's face and sweat-dropped.

Slowly, Naruto smiled evilly and took out a rainbow-colored sharpie (**A/N:** _I don't think they invented sharpie yet... Oh well xD_) from his pocket, he casually walked over to the unconscious Admiral. Crouching down to his knees, he took off the cap from the sharpie and started to laugh in crazy-evil-laughter. Kurama watched in silence, sweat-dropping at his 'stupid' and playful blonde-haired comrade.

'_This is for ruining my favorite shirt!_"

In mere seconds; Naruto finished drawing whiskers, happy face, mustache, and other absurd drawings on Kizaru's sleeping face.

"Rule number one: Never anger a famous, handsome, blonde-haired Ex-prankster." Naruto chuckled before replacing back the marker in his pocket.

"**Im proud of you Kit,**" Kurama snorted and smirked. **"Now hurry up and summon two of my kits so they can send this filthy human away."**

"Yeah, yeah, I know~"

Chuckling, Naruto took out a beautiful red-golden scroll with fox designs on the cover from his pouch and took out a silver brush before writing down a kanji **'琥珀** (Kohaku/Amber)**'** and** '緑 **(Midori/Green)**'** on the paper's smooth surface. Suddenly, the writings glowed into blue light before smokes exploded throughout the area. Through smokes and dusts, two figures of small black fox and brown fox appeared in front of Naruto. The small fox's size was no more than a puppy with orange and blue colored head protectors similar to Naruto's wrapped comfortably around their necks. Pair of amber stared with hint of playfulness and mischievousness and pair of green eyes stared impassively, The little fox's small puffy black tail whipped happily at the sight of his blonde-haired master and Kurama. While the small brown-furred fox calmly bowed his head in respect. Jumping around energetically, the black-furred fox grinned happily.

"_**Naru~! Kyuu-sama!**_" The small black-furred fox yipped childishly.

"Hey Kohaku, Midori." Naruto smiled and Kurama waved one of his crimson tails as a lazy greeting.

"_**Is there something you need Naruto-sama?**_" Midori asked curiously and tilted his head.

"Yep, Sorry for summoning you guys all of the sudden. I need you guys to take that guy and take him to a place called Marine Headquarter." Rubbing his head, Naruto gestured to the unconscious Admiral Kizaru and Kohaku barked out a laughter at the hilarious yet familiar sight.

"_**Naru, Kyuu-sama, again with your pranks**_?" Kohaku happily yipped and walked in front of the Admiral, While Midori cautiously observed the man with calculating green eyes.

"Mhmm." Naruto nodded with a small smile before taking out a piece of paper to the foxes. "This map shows the location where Marine Headquarter is located, try not to cause too much ruckus and return to your dimension after succeeding your mission."

"_**Aye sir!**_" The optimistic black fox saluted with his left paw and the calm brown fox politely nodded before they disappeared in poof of smokes with the unconscious Admiral.

"..." After they left, Naruto's smile fell and replaced by a emotionless expression.

"**Kit**..." Kurama whispered and watched how the blonde clenched his hand into tight fist. '_Luffy... Camie... Everyone...'_

"Kurama, Lets go."

In swirl of leafs and whirlwind, Naruto and Kurama disappeared.

'_Please... Please be all right_."

* * *

**Xxx Pacifista xxX**

* * *

_Fear, Hopefulness, Anxiousness, and Concern. _

**M**oving through the trees with graceful movements, Naruto felt suffocating emotions from Shakky's Rip-Off Bar and quickly felt the feelings grow intenser, deeper, and stronger. His nose tingled in familiar smell of exotic ocean and hint of vanilla scent mixed within the air. His chest slightly bloomed in hope but instantly deflated when he also smelt tears and blood.

It was Camie.

Slightly exhausted from the fight earlier, The blonde panted and finally stood in front of the building, Shakky's Rip-off Bar, with wide eyes as his mind slowly registered the scenery in front of him. The small home-welcoming bar was now destroyed with half of the roof's wood pieces scattered into debris. The doorway barely managing its existence with destroyed windows and walls. Without any second thoughts, Naruto swiftly barged in through the medium-sized opening between the cracked walls.

"EVERYONE! LUFFY! CAMIE!" The blonde desperately shouted and noticed how Luffy and other Straw Hat pirates weren't inside the bar.

"N-Naru... chin?" Naruto's heart swelled up in happiness and relief when he found the timid mermaid hiding behind the tipped over table with Hachi and Pappug.

"Camie! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked worriedly and sighed in relief when she shook her head 'no'.

"I-Im fine Naru-chin... B-but..." Camie whimpered and tears welled up in her purple eyes. "Luffy-chin and others protected us and left the bar so they won't cause a major ruckus here... Nami-chin told me to stay here with Hachi and Pappug, She promised me they'll come back soon as Luffy-chin defeats the scary-looking man... But, they haven't come back yet and I'm worried..." The mermaid finally let her tears fall and helplessly sobbed.

"Camie..." Pappug sniffled with tears threatening to spill from his own eyes and desperately tried to comfort his best friend. Silently, Hachi reassuringly patted her messy green locks.

At Camie's words, Naruto's blood ran cold and his expression turned slightly pale. '_Everyone... No no no! I can't afford to lose another comrade! I gotta go... I need to save them_!'

"I have to go after them." Determinedly, Naruto spoke without hesitation. "You guys stay here, I'm sure Rayleigh-san and Shakky-san will come back soon. No matter what, I repeat, Don't leave this place... I don't want you all getting captured by slave holders again." His blue eyes softened in concern and protectiveness, making the mermaid slightly blush at the brotherly heartwarming expression before widening her eyes in fear.

"No!" Camie tightly gripped onto Naruto's wrist, making the blonde-haired man to stare at her with shocked facade. "Y-you'll be killed! That man was strong! Even Luffy-chin had hard time trying to fight him!"

Silently, Naruto watched as her pleading eyes shed another tears with neutral face before smiling a little and ruffled her hair. "Camie-chan, Don't worry about me... I'll be fine! I defeated the Admiral and I'm pretty confident in my own skills... Not to mention, even if I die, I'll definitely put up a good fight." At first, The young mermaid looked astonished at his statement but stubbornly shook her head.

"B-but..."

"Camie."

She froze at his stern voice and slowly looked up to see pair of beautiful blue eyes that held understanding, kindness, and most of all... fierce passionate determination.

"I promise I'll come back." The blonde slowly leaned down and affectionately pecked her forehead, making the innocent mermaid to blush brightly into beet red. "Even for the briefest and shortest time, You're like my precious sister to me and I don't want you to get hurt, Please understand."

For few moments of silence, Neither spoke a word before the mermaid slowly released her hold from the blonde's wrist. The young maiden stood silently before rubbing her eyes to stop herself from crying.

"... You promise?" Camie stared deeply into Naruto's eye and the blonde fully understood what she meant and smiled.

"Yes, I promise I'll return by your side. My _imouto_."

With flicker of leafs and wind, Naruto vanished.

.

.

_**XXxxXxXxxxX**_

.

.

'_Dammit! Where are they!?_' Naruto cursed, desperately trying to find the Straw Hat Pirate's presence.

**'Kit, Something's coming...'** Kurama mentally warned and growled.

Out of nowhere, Naruto watched as massive figures stepped out from the shadows with impassive expressions. The blonde-Immortal instantly felt something was off about them and cautiously observed the unusual pack of identical figures. He tried to sense any emotions from them but received none, resulting the Sage to narrow his eyes. Every single one of them wore same clothes, same face, same aura of nothingness, and puppet-like facade.

'_What are they? This is not the human feeling I'm getting... It's almost as if they're puppets or something._' Naruto thought.

'**Brat, this is the presence I told you about earlier... They're not human, that's for sure, they're somewhat close to mechanics which means every single one of them is unique species called 'cyborg'. An human turned into a machine with metal mechanical parts to improve their abilities to the fullest. **' Kurama explained. **'To be more succinct, they have no soul or heart whatsoever. They're only programmed to complete their mission with perfect rating of completion. In Shinobi world, they'll be mostly known as human puppets.'**

'_Cyborg? You mean the Pacifista_?' The blonde widened his eyes in realization, briefly remembering about stack of books he read during the training with Megami. Apparently, 'Pacifista' are type of an cyborg developed by Dr. Vegapunk and mainly used for capturing highly wanted pirates and villains.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto... Current Bounty: Unknown... Current Status: Unknown. Must be captured... Must be captured..." Suddenly, Mechanic robot-like voice echoed loudly throughout the forest and Naruto tensed in surprise when one of the Pacifista came running toward the blonde with a speed that defied its massive size and attempted to punch Naruto into the ground, but the blonde-haired ninja quickly dodged and it ended up smashing the ground with its fist. Swiftly, Naruto delivered a round-house kick to the side of his face causing the robot's head to twist uncomfortably before exploding into debris as smokes rose up. Another 'Kuma' appeared out of nowhere and turned its head toward the blonde and fired devastating laser attack from its mouth causing Naruto to jump out of the way to dodge.

_'Okay, so they can shoot laser beams. That's fun. And they don't really care about causing property damage either, That's very rude. Don't they realize how long time it took the hard-working people to build that building and houses?' _The blonde narrowed his blue eyes at the cyborgs with disapproving expression.

**'Stop whining and concentrate!'**

The 'Kuma' turned its head back towards him again and fired another laser attack causing Naruto to perform few back flips to dodge. Unluckily, He wound up jumping right into the another 'Kuma' that had his hands extended as a light shone from its palms, "Oops." Naruto said as he made a series of hand-seals just as the second 'Kuma' fired.

"_**Kage Bunshin No Justu**_!"

Within poof of large smokes, Group of at least twenty Naruto's Kage Bunshin leapt away from the beam and swiftly created series of Rasengan before they all drilled it into 'Kuma's massive torso, causing it to explode.

"You guys! Don't let your guard down! Create another onslaught of Rasengan and attack one of them!" Naruto commanded his clones.

"Yes sir, boss!"

Creating another torrents of Rasengans, Naruto's clones quickly ran towards the other two remaining enemies that immediately launched laser attacks. Half of Naruto's clones dispersed from the attack but other half of them instantly aimed their deadly attacks against one of the 'Kuma's and succeeded on defeating it. Panting slightly from his chakra overuse, Original Naruto felt rest of his clones disappear and barely managed to dodge the incoming laser beam from the side.

"Stop shooting at me you idiot moron!" Naruto yelled as lasers flew past him while he continued to dodge. Swiftly, Naruto jumped up and saw his last opponent charging up another laser from its mouth. Cursing, Naruto quickly sprung off from the nearest tree and performed few black flips, connecting with a kick planted right under the 'Kuma's chin. The blonde quickly narrowed his blue eyes when it effortlessly stood back up with slight electricity coursing through its mechanical head. It located Naruto and fired off another laser, and then another, and then another and endlessly fired toward the blonde-haired man. Gracefully, Naruto was dodging laser after laser from the wounded cyborg.

_'This is taking forever...'_ Naruto growled and dodged another onslaught of laser beams. He can easily defeat this annoying piece of metal with single Rasenshuriken but he was too tired from the fight against Kizaru and the blonde could clearly sense his physical stress throughout his body.

_Everyone..._

The blonde momentarily froze in shock but quickly snapped out from his surprise when another laser was sent toward him.

_Zoro…gone…Kuma…._

_Crew... Save..._

_Everyone... gone... gone..._

_Run...! Run! RUN! _

Naruto widened his eyes, surging emotions of sadness, anger, hate, loneliness, and agony flew past him like a breeze. Suddenly, the blonde felt presence near him, it was near, somewhere around him. Faintly, the blonde smelt tears before widening his eyes when he finally entranced himself within the familiar aura.

It was _Luffy_.

"_**Fuuton:**** Rasenshuriken**" _In quick swift movement, Naruto forcefully gathered rest of his chakra and mercilessly plunged the Rasenshuriken through 'Kuma's chest before the last cyborg exploded into shredded metal pieces.

"Luffy..." Naruto whispered dreadfully and ignored the intense smell of burnt mechanic. His body throbbed in intense pain and stress but the blonde didn't care, he didn't give a _damn_, He only wanted to see his friends safe and sound.

Without hesitation, The Immortal-blonde quickly shunshined toward where Luffy's presence and emotions grew stronger. Naruto's chest felt tight with suffocating feelings and the blonde felt himself tremble slightly as he continued to run across the forest. Only his 'will' power maintained his body, the Immortal-blonde was beyond exhausted yet he couldn't faint, no, he can never forgive himself if he fainted here. He needed to stay strong... He needed to save his friends... He couldn't bear the agony anymore... No no no... He'll never let his mistakes repeat itself again. Never.

'**Kit, Calm down**.' Kurama comfortingly whispered but the demon fox's words never reached up to Naruto's ears.

Eventually, The blonde reached up to the forest's clearing and widened his blue eyes at sight in front of him. Growling, Kurama hopped off from Naruto's trembling shoulders and threateningly snarled with red chakra flickering around the legendary demon fox.

"Luffy..." Naruto whispered fearfully.

He saw Luffy with another man, Bartholomew Kuma, and the straw-hat boy's face struck with absolute sadness and anger as threatening shadow fell upon him. Like a slow motion, Kuma's hand was about to touch Luffy; The blonde felt fear and surging protectiveness, He couldn't think anymore, his mind became blank white, and his eyes only saw red.

'_No_!' Out of pure instinct, Naruto threw himself between Luffy and the Shichibukai's hand, that swept down toward him, without any hesitation nor pause. The paw-like palms gently pressed into his torso. Then there was nothingness before a deep, lingering, mind numbing pain rippled through out his body. His blue eyes blurred as agonizing seconds passed and barely saw the shocked expression etched on the Straw Hat captain's face.

_Darkness... ..._

As Luffy's urgent voice became distant and faded away within the eternal darkness, The blonde quickly felt his mind shutting down.

Slowly... Naruto entirely closed his eyes before pure bliss of blackness embraced him.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Blade Of Kamikaze chapter 6 End.**_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! :D I apologize for my bad grammar and spelling mistakes! I'll definitely update better version someday!

First of all, I just wanted to explain few important things.

**Question #1:** _**No offence,**_ _**But why is Naruto having such hard time trying to defeat an Admiral after he trained for over two-thousand years?**_

_**Eternal:**_ It's true Naruto trained for over One-thousand years and with his current level, He can fairly defeat over Admiral/Yonko-leveled enemies with slight difficulties. BUT, That doesn't mean he's completely incredible or anything; Naruto is emotionally _broken _and he has witnessed countless of wars, deaths, and traumatic scenery during his lifetime. His hellish experiences resulted his heart and mind to shatter numerous times. He still blames himself for his old friend's death and Konoha's downfall. He sometimes gets obsessed with sudden protectiveness toward his new comrades and precious people, He can't fully control his emotions and nightmares. This is why he suddenly remembers his old lifetime in middle of the battle, no matter how many years passes, Naruto can never forget his bloodshed and guilt.

_**Question #2:**** Dude, Naruto is strong! He shouldn't be crying about his deceased friends for over thousands of years... He should f*cking get over with it!**_

_**Eternal:**_Naruto has been treated unequally and was isolated from others since his young childhood and only wished for people to accept him. Through hardship and difficult suffering, He finally gained amazing friends and people who respected him. Until the war between Konoha and the Sound occur; Naruto lost his precious people and endured many traumatic experiences throughout his whole lifetime, He fought countless of wars with Orochimaru and had to watch his own friends die in front of his own eyes. Undoubtedly, Naruto is truly strong but not emotionally strong enough to simply forget about his past life and move on. It'll take much more time for him to finally forgive himself.

**Question #3: _What's a Demon Fox Modes/Forms?_**

_**Eternal:**_ Demon Fox Modes is a special type of technique taught by Shinigami. It includes three modes/forms: Shinkuzakura, Shingetsukami, and Iyasu. Although Naruto mastered all these modes, He had to sacrifice few vital things for exchange of its incredible abilities. Naruto sacrificed his soul to Shinigami and in return, The God Of Death gifted him with amazing techniques, including Demon Fox Mode. The Shingetsukami actually shortens his _soul, _which is slightly different from his life source, The soul is his characteristics and important part of his identity. If his soul completely vanishes, he will simply become a emotionless puppet. Sorry for the confusion :P (During this chapter, he purposefully stated its his 'life force' because he didn't want the Admiral to know that he's a immortal.)

**Question #4:** _**I thought during his Sage Mode, Naruto has a limitless chakra?**_

_**Eternal:**_ For the overuse of chakra part, Naruto does have UNLIMITED amount of chakra during the Sage mode but due to his mental weakness and physical stress resulted his chakra to lessen quickly, especially when he's in mental breakdown.

**Question #5:** _**Why is Naruto such a loser? I thought he was super God-like strong? **_

**Eternal:** It's true I said Naruto is god-like, but I mainly meant he has godly 'powers' and 'abilities'. Even after thousand-years, He still has traumatic nightmares about his past and he's still having hard time trying to get over with his terrifying memories.

**Question #6: _Why is this story so angst?_**

**Eternal:** I forgot to mention this, but I love ANGST... So, throughout this story Naruto will be having many mental breakdowns and all those angsty stuff!

Thank you for your guy's understanding and support! :D Please review! Gladly accepts any advice! But please refrain yourself from cursing, swearing, or flaming! *sweat-drops* Lol xD

_**Next Chapter: **_Heaven or Hell? Amazon Lily, Island Of Women!

**Preview: **

"What's wrong?" Blue eyes glinted threateningly with sinister smirk plastered on his scarred face. "Your heart must be freezing over right now... Don't worry, It'll be over soon...-" He unsheathed a beautiful crimson katana and its silvery-red blade glimmered in beastly bloodlust.

"-...After breaking you apart into little pieces."

The man shook in absolute fear and hopelessness, his sweating face paled at the menacing sight and uncontrollably shivered with terrified expression as the blonde slowly stepped closer. Pair of entrancing blue eyes showed nothingness yet the suffocating aura literally crushed everything with its pressure and power.

"N-no...! Please! I'll give you anything! P-p-please don't kill me! Plea-"

Mercilessly, Naruto swung his sword down as scarlet rain splattered on the ground and screaming voice soundlessly echoed throughout the bloodied night.

Emotionless gaze took place on the sliced corpse before the flesh suddenly ignited into beautiful crimson flames and disappeared into ashes. Sighing quietly, The Immortal-blonde closed his eyes before opening them again when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"How vulgar... Wasn't that overdoing it?" Tender yet feminine voice softly whispered and the blonde tilted his head to see a magnificent black-haired beauty. He smiled and sheathed back his sword in quick swift movement.

"You told me not to hold back..." Naruto teasingly smirked and the beauty huffed in annoyance but smiled back.

"True." She said.

"See? I'm always right." Swiftly, The blonde-haired man patted her head and barely dodged the angered fist from the embarrassed black-haired woman.

"Do not treat me like a child!"

"Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed and continued to dodge the fists. "I'm sorry!"

"Do you want me to help you or not!?" She shouted.

"Okay, okay... Geez, you're no fun." The blonde mumbled but instantly shut upped when the annoyed beauty sent him a threatening glare.

"So? What do you want to know?"

Naruto stiffened and serious expression took place on his tanned face.

"Hancock, Tell me everything about the world government and their true intentions."


End file.
